Lord Bound
by Sisi427
Summary: After helping a strange Youkai, Sesshomaru finds that she feels in debt to him. She decides to follow his group until she can repay him. Sess/OC story. *Continued
1. Chapter 1

The window to death had opened in the once bright green eyes before him. Sesshomaru stared down at the woman, contemplating his course of action. She clearly smelled of Kitsune, which dogs do so detest, but as she was dying he wondered whether or not to help.  
Her smooth narrow features were calm, and dazed. A small whimper escaped her lips, sounding similar to the whine of dog, and he caught sight of fangs. The woman was staring past him at the caved in ceiling, holding almost no emotion whatsoever.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day!" A calm smile spread across Kagome's face as she stretched allowing the ray of sun to warm her body from the inside out. Inuyasha didn't reply, just glanced at the girl. The half-breed had his hands tucked into his red sleeves, and was spending his morning thinking. Miroku and Sango strolled behind then, smiling in agreement.  
"Yeah!" Sango sighed. Shippou had readily agreed with Kagome's comment about the bright blue skies as well. The group had allowed Kaede to convince them to take a break at the village for the day. They walked on the outskirts of Kaede's village, seemingly aimless. It wasn't often that they got down time, and it seemed that nobody knew what to do with themselves. Everything seemed calm and peaceful until they sensed Youkai drawing near. Slowing to a halt, the group turned to peer over their shoulders.

A woman with fiery red hair and slender dog like ears was moving towards them with frightening speed. The woman crashed through a forest, apparently being chased by something. Once she was in the middle of the grassy plain between them, the group got a better look at her. She wore a long green yukata, which ruffled around the front of the skirt revealing red ruffles and her cream colored thigh. Probably for easy running. A tail seemed to be trailing behind her as well, and it was just as red as her hair. As she approached she was flung to the side by another Youkai; one which appeared to be a hyena. Kagome stared in awe as the woman jumped to her feet, and green flames leaped from her fingers to consume the attacker. To her surprise the woman didn't seem alarmed, maybe annoyed, but not scared. Though she had successfully swayed that single opponent, more were soon to come. A look of shock crossed the woman as she was once again attacked. This time she was flung towards Inuyasha and Kagome. The woman leaned up, clutching her arm. In her sitting position she gazed at the group with piercing emerald eyes. For the first time, Kagome noted the black tattoo on her shoulder. It was a tribal fox.

"Flee, humans. Evacuate the women from that village to safety..." Without giving them time to respond, the woman stood up and shot a burst of green fire from her hands. It connected with a few of the Youkai and the group stared on.  
"Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" Inuyasha was the first to speak, and Kagome peered at him.  
So did the woman, and she offered a mischievous smirk.  
"Who am I? You want to help the Humans, right?" As she spoke, she jumped into the air and shot another burst of flames towards the tens of hyenas.

"Sango, Miroku! You get the women, okay?" Kagome was the next to speak, deciding to take control of the situation. The young woman had decided to trust the Youkai, who was obviously trying to help. Miroku and Sango agreed, and jumped on the newly enlarged Kirara to quickly reach the village.  
The woman whistled and caught the attention of all of the Youkai ahead of them. She ran to the left, and stopped in the middle of a grassy clearing. Waving at the hyenas, she placed a hand on her hip and beckoned to them with her free hand.  
"Come on boys- You want a fight? I'm your girl!" She called, allowing a sly grin to curl her oddly fox like features. All of the demons started to rush towards her, and she fled into another part of the forest.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared on silently. It wasn't until Kagome started towards her that Inuyasha grasped her wrist.  
"What are you doing?!" He asked, and Kagome turned to peer at him.  
"We've got to help her!"  
Though the man truly wanted to deny the girl's statement, the look on her face was too much to bare. He promptly nodded, and together they started after the group.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all. This is my first Inuyasha fanfict. And I hope you enjoy it.**  
**The original idea for this story was from my friend Noniebee, who is an awesome writer and happens to be an awesome co-author as well. :)**  
**If you like this story, you might like her Gintama fanfict: Reuniting With The Lost (8747858) and Reuniting Makes New Beginnings (9130939) Check it out, you'll be hooked after the first chapter! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to catch up to the woman. She had run into a dead end, with nothing but a wall of stone behind her. Her emerald eyes flickered over the pair in surprise, and she offered a calm smile. The leaves on the surrounding trees rustle in as a strong gust of wind passed.  
"I expected you to run." The woman stated, before cracking her whip towards the hyenas. The tip of the chain spit flames over the Youkai, who howled, in response. Almost out of no where the flames dissolved and the woman scowled.  
Opting to help the mysterious Youkai, Kagome pulled out her bow.  
"Inuyasha!" She called whilst taking aim at one of the demons.  
"I'm on it!" He responded, pulling his trusty Tessaiga out. He still didn't trust the odd woman, but if Kagome insisted... That girl was so trusting.

The Youkai woman was busy shooting flames at the hoard of accosting demons. Inuyasha started to tear through the crowd, which seemed to be never ending. Keeping her distance, Kagome fired one arrow after the other, trying to allow time for her Miko power to build around the tip. Eventually a hyena- The largest yet- emerged from the foliage of the forest. Before Kagome could even see the beast it grabbed her, and she called Inuyasha.  
"Kagome!" He responded seeing her bow drop to the ground. The girl's arms were restrained he the unnaturally large hand around her. Peering up at the monster, Kagome's eyes widened.  
"He's got a jewel shard!" She called, unable to conceal her panic.  
"Oh yeah?! That's all I need to hear!" The half breed called back, as he shifted his course of action to the grotesquely over sized beast.

It was standing on two legs, and had eyes the color of blood. The monster bellowed a fearsome war cry, and the surrounding hyena halted. They peered at their leader for a second before taking new forms of their own. Inuyasha moved to strike the beast, but it flung him away. The hyena all seemed to shed their need to walk on four legs. The stood up, and grew more muscular; opting to attempt to grab the other woman instead of fight her. Kagome heard a cry of surprise which was obviously said woman

"Hang on Kagome!" Inuyasha called, rushing towards the girl. As he did, the hyena all crowded around him. Though he fought, he was being grasped from all directions. Seeing that the pair were fairing poorly against the challengers the woman leaped over the hyenas an to the leader. She cracked her whip at it, but the flames didn't catch the beast's fur. Instead it grabbed her as well. Growing aggravated, the woman used the last trick up her sleeve. Her hair and tail erupted into a bright blue flame as she scowled up at the monster. It cried out in surprise, almost releasing the woman. But soon it's grip tightened to an unbearable degree and she shrieked in pain. The sound resembled a dog's whine, and the woman soon fell limp in the beast's hand.

Inuyasha was being weighed down by the surrounding hyenas, and though he slashed with all his might, it seemed as if they never stopped coming. As if there was an infinite amount of enemies,and he didn't have the time to do anything but swing at them a he received multiple bite wounds.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome called, and when the half breed looked up, the women were being carried away by the largest beast. It walked through the tree tops, occasionally ducking down so to avoid hitting it's head. The half breed called back to Kagome, as he was engulfed by hyenas. the last thing he could see was his hand reaching towards her before he was sucked into the under tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and the woman were carried to a large cave with multiple columns holing the ceiling up. Once placed on the ground the women were surrounded. Knowing that it would only make things worse to try to escape, Kagome pulled the woman to her side.  
"Wake up!" She commanded, feverishly shaking the unconscious woman. The largest beast walked away to some unknown corners of the cave, leaving the hyenas to watch his hostages. Over an hour passed, and things remained the same. Kagome held the woman as tightly as possible, trying to convince her to stir. She wondered how long it would take for Inuyasha to find her, and soon the large beast was returning through the entrance it had used when it carried her in. There must have been an exit in the back of the cave...

The beast dropped a small figure beside Kagome, and the girls eyes snapped wide open at the familiar child beside her.  
"Rin!" She cried, reaching for the girl. The child was still awake, and was crying. She rushed to Kagome and pulled her into an embrace.  
"What happened? Why are you here?!" Kagome asked the girl, unable to conceal her panic.  
"Lord Sesshomaru was gone, and Jaken couldn't stop them!" The girl exclaimed, tucking her head onto Kagome's shoulder. Though Kagome was just as scared as Rin, she couldn't show it. She knew that she needed to act strong for the girl's sake.  
"It's okay, Inuyasha will find us..." She murmured, hugging the girl against herself.  
Soon the woman in her lap started to move. The ears atop her head twitched, as well as her red tail as her eyes fluttered open.  
"You're okay!" Kagome noted, and relief washed over her.

The woman dusted off her green yukata and peered at Rin curiously.  
"They brought a child?" She asked and Kagome nodded. Rin stopped sobbing Sesshomaru's name, and the woman peered at her.  
"You're bleeding." She stated, an Kagome frowned down at the girl in confusion.  
Rin nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Without warning, the woman pulled Rin to her side, and pushed her sleeve up. Kagome didn't expect the woman to start licking Rin's wound, and the girl watched her curiously. It took a moment to realize that it was actually feeling better as well. The woman watched the surrounding hyena, which were all watching the small group back. Before she finished cleaning Rin's wound, one of the hyenas started to draw nearer. Glaring at the beast, the woman shot a flame towards it. The hyena whined in pain, an the woman nudged Rin towards Kagome.  
"Why did they bring us here?" Kagome asked, her worry heavily hanging on her tongue.  
Leaning up, the woman stared at the Miko donning no expression what so ever.  
"It's their mating season. I already escape once, but didn't expect them to go to such lengths to retrieve me."  
The statement caused Kagome's eyes to widen. The Miko was obviously stunned by the information.

"You two... When they follow me, you run to the exit. Don't look back, don't stop until you're far away." Expressionless, the woman gracefully rose to her feet. The other beasts were slowly closing in around them, and she shot another flame in their direction.  
"What? You can't be serious! There's too many of them!" Kagome exclaimed as the tension in the room started to escalate. The woman shook her head, signaling that she would not be reasoned with. Her ears flattened back, and her tail swished from side to side.  
"Don't look at me." She warned, as Kagome stared up at her, practically shocked.

The world around them grew hazy, and the stone floor grew warm. Kagome stood up clenching Rin's hand. The two curiously watched as the woman shifted into a red fox and weaved throughout the crowd of hyenas. The eagerly chased after her, and the haze grew thicker. As instructed Kagome pulled Rin towards the entrance of the cave. The light of day was visible through the opening and Kagome and Rin ran as quickly as possible. All Kagome could think of was finding help. When they reached the exit they saw Inuyasha rushing towards them with Sango, Shippou and Miroku.  
"Kagome!" They called in unison as they neared her side.  
"Everyone! That woman is fighting those Youkai alone!" She exclaimed and the group's eyes widened.

"We're on it!" Inuyasha nodded as he spoke, and handed the girl her bow. Without another word monk, half demon, Miko, and slayer rushed back into the cave. Rin followed behind them, keeping her distance. Once inside, they found themselves in an illusion. It was no longer the cave, but a forest. Gasping, Kagome frowned in confusion.  
"The jewel shard is over there!" She exclaimed, an Inuyasha nodded. Everybody took to the forest without a second thought. They found that the trees were not solid, and an idea crossed Miroku.  
"Inuyasha, if you see a demon, use your wind scar! Most likely the pack will stick together!"  
The half breed nodded in response, as they searched for the woman and the shard.

After ten minutes of running they found a hyena. Seeing the opportunity, Miroku opened his wind tunnel. Multiple Youkai flew towards him but the woman was nowhere to be found. Sango threw her boomerang, and Kagome searched for the jewel shard whilst clasping Rin's hand. More hyena approached, and Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga. Without hesitation he used his special move, the Wind Scar. A loud crack filled the air, along with the howls of pain from the hyenas. Miroku covered his wind tunnel, and the illusion faded. As reality returned to them, a loud crash and shriek of confusion graced their ears. The group stared ahead at the sight of a fallen pillar, and undeniably red hair on the ground beside it. The entire ceiling appeared to have caved in, and the rubble along with the pillar had crushed the woman from the stomach down. her left arm was also pinned down by the heavy stone. Low mews of pain hung in the air, and Rin was the first to run to the woman's side. Kagome called after the girl, and soon followed behind her.

Loud booming footsteps could be heard a short distance away, and Rin reached the woman's side. When the woman listlessly shifted her gaze to the child, she was surprised to find the girl crying.  
"Kagome, she's -She's-"  
Before Kagome could reach her side the leader beast appeared from the darkness of the deeper area of the cave. Gasping, Kagome called to Rin, who was focusing on the woman. Pushing through the shock of the situation, Sango gripped her boomerang. Kirara rushed towards Rin, as Sango threw said boomerang at the monster. Inuyasha dashed towards it, and the combination of the hits seemed to barely have an effect. As Kagome ushered Rin on Kirara, the woman's fingers twitched. She slid her head back, barely attaining an upside down view of the monster. Reaching towards it she pushed the last of her fox fire out of her body. A large white flame danced from her fingertips, and all stared in disbelief as the monster was ignited. After a few seconds of agonizing cries, and running around in an attempt to put the flames out, it fell to the ground.

Kagome retrieved the jewel shard, and she, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all walked to the woman's side. Shippou climbed atop Kirara, and everybody stared own at the Youkai who had helped them. She stared past the group, no longer voicing her pain. Her eyes had clouded, and she stared at the open sky above her. Kagome started to cry, and Inuyasha shifted his gaze. The thought of this being his fault consumed him. The pillar hadn't broken until he used his wind scar.  
"Go." The woman finally spoke, and her voice was still like honey.  
"But you-"  
"Don't stand there and watch me die." She stated, cutting Kagome off. Sighing the woman gazed at Rin.  
"Get the kid out of here..."

Miroku and Sango nodded, as well as Kagome who was obviously hesitating. The woman's ears laid flat against her head, and she stared at the open ceiling once more.  
"W- What's your name?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice from quavering.  
A lazy smirk curled the woman's lips as she glanced at the young girl.  
"Nazoki." Her answer hung in the air, and soon Kagome was slowly being pulled away by Sango.


	4. Chapter 4

The group started to leave, and as they neared the exit a white orb stopped in front of them. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru appeared before them, looking increasingly irritated. Jaken looked as though he had been trampled by a stampede of wild buffalo, and Rin ran towards Sesshomaru.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl excitedly called, wrapping her arms around his legs. The man reached down, placing a hand on the back of the girl's head as she hugged him. He icily stared at Inuyasha and his group of humans who had come to a halt. Without a word Inuyasha stalked past him, concealing his grief with annoyance. The group slowly followed behind him, and Kagome tried to cheerfully say bye to Rin.

As Sesshomaru started to turn away, Rin clutched his pants.  
"Wait! I don't want to leave the nice lady who help me!"  
Pondering who she could be speaking of, Sesshomaru gazed down at the girl. Concern had twisted her features, and for the first time he noted that she smelled different. Leaning towards the girl, he discreetly took in the scent. No doubt about it.  
"She's over there!" Rin pointed to a fallen pillar on the far side of the cave. The man had seen it earlier, but hadn't paid it any mind. Wavy red hair was piled on the ground beside it and he slowly started towards the woman. Jaken remained silent, probably due to his "punishment" for not protecting Rin. The child ran ahead of him and stared down at the woman who did not move.  
"Nazoki-San!" Rin called down to the woman, who listlessly fixed her gaze on the girl. It was as if she wasn't looking at Rin at all. She didn't respond, or bother to focus her eyes, just peered in the girl's general direction. When Sesshomaru stood over her she gazed up at him, still silent.

Sesshomaru stared into the green eyes which had opened in a window of death below him. Rin seemed to like the woman, who had apparently helped her. The smell of hyena hung in the air as well as another animal, and his instincts cringed at the thought of her being one of the hyenas. The woman's smooth features were calm, and dazed. A small whimper escaped her lips, sounding similar that of a dog's whine, and one fang poked past her lips. She returned her gaze to the caved in ceiling, holding almost no emotion whatsoever. Rin peered up at Sesshomaru and tugged his pants.  
"Can you help her?" She asked, and he glanced down at the girl.

A crushed body was not something he wanted her to see. She would have to leave for him to do anything for this woman. Turning to the oh-so-silent Jaken, he spoke.  
"Take her to the entrance of the cave. This Sesshomaru needs privacy."  
Jaken nodded, and grabbed Rin's hand.  
"Come on, Rin. You heard him."  
The girl glanced at Nazoki once more before obliging. Once the two were out of sight, Sesshomaru lifted the pillar from atop the woman. A low call of pain parted her lips, and he glanced at her. The man grabbed his Tenseiga and unsheathed the blade. He peered at the imps intending to take her soul and quickly sliced through them, as well as the woman.

It didn't take long for her to regain herself. Sesshomaru stared down at her coldly and she sat up, and examined her body. Without a word he started away, but the woman called after him.  
"Wait! M'lord... I-"  
Turning to face the woman, he stopped. Truthfully he had no interest in this sort of thing. Evidence pointed to one specific type of Youkai. From the fox tattoo on her right shoulder, to the smell in the air; she was undoubtedly a Kitsune. That was not a likable breed of Youkai. The woman pulled her legs under herself, and bowed as low as possible.  
"I am greatly in debt to your kindhearted action... Please, allow me to assist you in some way... Be it travels, or battle."  
Sesshomaru didn't respond. He had to think about this. She had saved Rin. Apparently risking her life in the process. Though he hated Kitsune, Rin had taken a liking to her. And the fact that the child had smelled of the woman. They had at least hugged, symbolizing that she had probably consoled the girl. Obviously she had done a better job of protecting Rin then Jaken. Which probably would be useful if he had to leave again. After peering at her Sesshomaru turned away.  
Nazoki remained bowed until Sesshomaru left the cave. The woman leaned up and watched after him. He hadn't offered a response, or requested anything from her. Frowning in confusion, she shifted into a fox, and followed after him.

The group had started away by the time that the fox caught up with them. Sesshomaru knew it was the woman, and Jaken stared at the animal, frowning in confusion.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, that wild animal-"  
"It is the woman." The man stated not bothering to look at her again.  
Upon hearing the words, surprise flickered across Rin's face.  
"Really?" The girl asked, and Sesshomaru offered a slight nod. The fox had been walking behind them, but the girl turned and held her hand out.  
"Nazoki-San!" She called, beaming a smile towards the woman. The fox increased it's pace and trotted to her side. Rin started to pet it's fur, looking as if nothing bad had happened at all. Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance at the child every now and again. At least she was having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry..." Rin's small voice pierced the night air, and the Youkai peered down at the girl. Jaken made a snide comment on her always feeling the need to eat, yet was quickly silenced when Sesshomaru shot him a warning glare.  
"What is it that you would like, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, in a low tone.  
The girl placed a finger to her lips, trying to ignore the growl of her stomach. Before she could answer the fox, which had been by her side rushed off into the forest. The three stared after its red tail, which could pass as brown in the moon light.  
"It does not matter, anything right now... Maybe something sweet..." The girl stated, still maintaining her innocent voice. Sesshomaru nodded vaguely, before starting into the forest.  
A-Uh and Jaken followed him, with Rin riding on A-Uh. Walking through the forest, Sesshomaru followed the scent of fruit. The dim moonlight barely illuminated a path, but with his superior senses he could easily make his way through the foliage. Rin remained silent as they traveled, an Sesshomaru could hear her stomach call for sustenance.

The bushes ahead of the man scurried, and he peered down at the sound; locking his eyes on the possible threat. Slowing to a halt, Jaken, Rin and A-Un, stared as well. The fox pushed through the bush holding a few tree branches in its mouth. After setting them down, she shifted into a human, and took them to Rin's side. Sesshomaru watched on, devoid of expression as the woman offered the fruit to Rin. Various berries such as cherries and raspberries were attached to the branches.

"Thank you, Nazoki-San!" Rin exclaimed with a smile as she accepted the fruit.  
"I apologize that I could not have moved faster... You don't need to add the San either." The woman stated, shifting her gaze.  
"Be careful... There are thorns on this one..." Grabbing one of the branches, Nazoki lit a small flame with her fingertips. She exposed the large aforementioned thorns, and Rin nodded. It was not until Rin pointed to her hand, and cheeks that Sesshomaru felt a bit of confusion ripple through him.

"You're bleeding!" The girl cried, and Nazoki nodded.  
"It's nothing... Really. Please, enjoy your meal." Leaving it at that, Nazoki shifted back into a fox. Rin stared down at her curiously, before happily enjoying her fruit. Glancing at the fox, Sesshomaru internally sighed. Since the need to find food was no longer present, they could continue scouting the western land.

* * *

Later in the evening, the group settled by a waterfall. A conveniently placed cave beside it was chosen for their shelter, and the grassy area outside of said cave was concealed by a large rock formation. The "Wall" rose about twenty feet, before giving way to more grassy plains. When Rin spoke of being cold the fox gathered wood and sparked a fire; providing warmth. Sesshomaru leaned against the solid wall of the cave, watching the woman, and his companions. An hour passed, and Nazoki walked to his side. She bowed deeply before speaking.  
"M'lord... Please excuse me, I need to hunt."  
After a short moment of silence, the man nodded. Nazoki then walked to the edge of the cave, and leaped over the stone wall.

"She's really nice." Rin beamed, warming her hands near the fire.  
Sesshomaru stared at the girl for a second, and Jaken spoke.  
"Do not be fooled by one kind act, we still don't know her! She just started following like a stray, right Lord Sesshomaru?"  
The man offered a slight nod, and Rin frowned.  
"But she saved me and Kagome. When she found out I got scratched she cleaned it up and distracted all of those monsters so we could run away!"  
The girl's statement seemed to catch Sesshomaru's attention and the man stood up.  
"You were hurt?" He asked and Rin nodded. Kneeling by her side, Sesshomaru gently took her sleeve and started to push it up. It made sense. The child still smelled like fox, and this seemed to be the source of the scent. Not to his surprise, he found the small scrape Rin had spoken of. The man eyed Jaken, who was immediately nervous.  
"Are you really fond of her, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, and the girl grinned.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Another hour later, Nazoki returned, holding small prey in one hand. It appeared to be two animals. A raccoon and newt. She walked to Sesshomaru's side, and knelt down. The woman laid the prey down, and bowed.  
"If you have hunger, please accept any of my hunt..."  
Sesshomaru eyed her, nodding slowly. He grabbed the newt, and she peered up at him from her bowing posture.  
"Would you prefer it to be cooked, M'lord?"  
"This Sesshomaru is not picky." He responded in a low tone.  
The woman nodded slightly, still offering to roast the newt with the raccoon. He agreed, and she set to cooking the meal. As she cooked she sat on her legs by the previously arranged fire.  
A moment of silence passed, and she fixed her eyes on the sleeping forms of Rin and Jaken.

"Does Lady Rin have and preferences towards food? Does she like any particular fish, or foliage?" With a soft voice her inquiry hung in the air. Sesshomaru moved to the fire and sat at the woman's right side. The fact that the woman referred to Rin as "Lady" was slightly surprising yet he showed no sign of it.  
"Rin is fond of fruit. Almost anything will satisfy her." He responded in an equally soft tone. The woman nodded, and for some reason appeared uneasy. It was the first time he noticed it, but now he was sure. She had been fine before, but now she was undoubtedly nervous. Though she tried to be discreet about it, she inched away from Sesshomaru. He glanced at her, unsure of what to make of her sudden anxiousness. When the Newt appeared to be cooked to his liking, Sesshomaru did not wait for Nazoki to offer it to him. Instead, he reached around the fire, and pulled the skewer from in front of the woman. She stared at his hand wide eyed, and almost out of nowhere burst into flames. The unexpected show caught Sesshomaru's attention, and he stared at her, unable to conceal his widened eyes. Her tail, hair and ears did not burn but rather became bright blue flames. The moment this happened, the woman jumped to her feet, murmuring a slight apology. "Forgive me..."

Sesshomaru watched her in confusion as she quickly exited the cave. He had seen many things before, but he was positive that was new.


	6. Chapter 6

After having eaten, the Fox curled into a ball in the grassy field outside. Rin and Jaken laid against the two-headed dragon A-un, sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru allowed himself to fall into a light nap as well, yet was always mindful of any movement near the group. Rather, from the group. He still was not entirely sure about Nazoki.

When morning arrived, he found the woman drenched and cooking fish. She didn't seem to notice that he was awake, and he watched her as she positioned the food over a fire she had freshly started. Sunlight shined through the opening of the cave, and the world outside seemed to be fully illuminated in white light. Nazoki glanced at him and he closed his eyes before she could see he was awake. After a few moments passed, he watched her again, as she stood up and stretched, oblivious to his attention. The woman left the cave, and Sesshomaru stood up as well.

Utilizing her expert omnivorous skills, Nazoki gathered a bushel of fruit and vegetables. She found a few carrots, apples, and pears. When she could hold no more, the women returned to the cave, slightly surprised to find Sesshomaru gone. The woman checked the fish, which seemed to be cooking nicely, and soon Rin began to stir. As the girl sat up, she wiped her eyes, and yawned. Seeing the newly awakened child, Nazoki's keen features curled with a gentle smile. Moving to Rin's side she knelt down.  
"Good morning."

Rin groggily returned the woman's smile and greeting.  
"Are you hungry?" Nazoki asked, motioning towards the fruit and fish. Excitement flickered through the child at the sight of the food. Sleep immediately left the girl as she jumped to her feet, and rushed to the pile of fruit.  
"Nazoki! You got all of this for me?" She asked, grabbing a pear. The woman nodded, moving to the fruit as well.  
"Yes, I also eat this sort of thing. Not as often, but I know humans eat every day." Her melodic voice was low, and she grabbed an apple. Jaken had awoken as well, but neither of the girls noticed it. They seemed to be too busy exchanging pleasantries and smiles. Clearing his throat, Jaken was met with a curious stare.  
"Oh, forgive me, Toad-Sama... I was not aware of your awakening."  
Nazoki offered a slight bow, and Rin peered at the woman curiously. While it was odd for anybody to treat Jaken with such respect, it seemed to inflate the toad's ego. In Nazoki's opinion, anybody who was associated with her savior was to be treated with the utmost respect.

"Hm, well I'll forgive you this time, but next time I expect a proper greeting, fit of such a glorious occasion." It seemed as if he was making the most of the situation, and the Youkai puffed out his chest as though he actually had some form of authority. Rin stared at him with amusement. It wasn't until an apple hit Jaken in the head that the group realized that Sesshomaru had returned. The toad fell to the ground crying out in surprise, as the two girls turned to face the man.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, rushing to the man's side. She still held a pear in her hand as she threw her arms around his leg. Nazoki bowed deeply upon seeing him. Still staring at the ground she spoke.

"M'lord. Good morning."

He stared down at the woman silently, devoid of expression. A moment passed, and Sesshomaru walked past her, and grabbed one of the fish from around the fire. Rin happily continued to eat her pear, as Nazoki pulled herself up, and shifted her attention to the nearly cooked fish. "Lady Rin, the-"  
"You don't have to call me that!" A warm laugh filled the cave, and all stared at Rin.  
"Rin is Rin." The girl stated, and Nazoki nodded, taking a second to glance over her shoulder at Sesshomaru for any hint of approval. He showed none, yet he also did not show disapproval. The man had sat down beside A-Un, and was calmly eating the fish he had taken. Turning back to Rin Nazoki continued.  
"The fish should be safe to eat now." She stated, shifting her gaze. The girl nodded enthusiastically, as Nazoki pulled a skewer from the soft ground of the cave. She offered the fish to Rin and one to Jaken. The toad demon accepted the fish, grumbling under his breath.

It was not often that everybody ate together like this. Rin enjoyed the time, yet was slightly surprised when Nazoki took some food for herself and left. The child called out to the woman, inquiring as to why she felt the need to eat elsewhere.  
"It is not proper. I serve you all, so I should leave you to eat in the company of your companions." Was her response, to which Rin giggled.  
"You can eat with us, right, Lord Sesshomaru?" Turning to look at her father figure, Rin was met with a single nod.

A moment of hesitation passed, and Nazoki shifted her gaze.  
"V- Very well..." Walking back to Rin's side, the woman sat down. She slowly started to eat, and through a grin, Rin spoke.  
"Where are you from, Nazoki?"  
The question seemed stump the woman, and she glanced over the others in the cave. Jaken stared at her expectantly, and so did Rin. Sesshomaru was also peering at her from where he sat against the wall. His long white hair beautifully draped around his shoulders, and a slight hint of curiosity showed on his face.

"Well... I had a troop back home..." The vague answer only seemed to spark more questions, to Nazoki's dismay. It was obvious that she was currently in the company of _the_ Sesshomaru; lord of the west. Most likely, stating that she was from the eastern land was not a wise decision, so she refrained herself.  
"Troop?" Rin asked, and Nazoki nodded.  
"A group, like family. Due to unexpected circumstances, I found myself strayed." The woman's voice lowered, as well as her eyes. She stared at the sandy ground, trying to focus on the fish in her hands.  
"So you're all alone?" The child asked, and a hint of morosity could be detected in her tone.  
Nodding, the woman forced a kind smile. It was obvious that she did not want to divulge any details, and Sesshomaru peered at her curiously. The group remained silent as they finished eating and soon they were traveling once again.


	7. Chapter 7

As the group walked, Sesshomaru watched for any intruders in his land. It was his usual rounds in a sense. He would eliminate all who trespass, or dared cross him. One thing that he found strange was that the Kitsune woman's steps were almost impossible to hear. It was a rather notable feat; for such refined senses such as his own to barely be able to detect somebody. Her form did not matter, either way she was still practically nonexistent. The Western Lord was just thankful that she was not outspoken, and obnoxious. Once more thought was put towards her previous statement, he concluded that it made the most sense to have the woman protect Rin while he was away. Also, entertain the girl whenever she needed. That would suffice, as Rin seemed to like the Kitsune.

Jaken rode on A-Un's back with Rin, occasionally murmuring back and forth with the girl. The lord found himself glancing at the fox from time to time; barely able to hide his curiosity. The man figured that it was due to the fact that Rin liked her. Also that the woman readily served the child. Strangely, Nazoki kept a large distance between him and herself. She seemed to prefer traveling as a fox at their side, and either walked by Rin or behind them. But the woman always stood opposite of the lord. She would be by A-Un's side, where he could not see her, or no less than four meters behind the group.

He could not help but wonder why, but did not ask. Though Sesshomaru appeared to be aloof most of the time, he was well aware of all the events that transpired around him. Not a single conversation was unheard, nor a motion unseen. A gust of wind surrounded them, gripping their hair and clothes. The breeze also carried the scent of Youkai. Tuning to face the direction of the wind, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of Nazoki who had stopped mid step. The red fur covering her body had risen, and she was peering into the forest. The woman's ears had flattened against her head, and she bared her teeth. Sesshomaru gracefully pulled his Tokijin from his side. Without warning, a beast charged from the dense foliage only a few meters away from the group.

"Sesshomaru!" It exclaimed, and Sesshomaru calmly watched as the ōgumo raced towards the group. This one had a grudge against him, for killing what it considered "important" family. Yet Sesshomaru did not understand how a spider could consider a cat family. The lord stepped between A-Un and the beast, ready to strike it. To his surprise, a whip cracked across its face. A pained cry erupted from within the monster, as green flames shot over it. Sesshomaru glanced at Nazoki who was now in human form. From the way she was standing, she appeared to have all of the confidence in the world. Her back was straight, and the chain whip hung by her side. Prying his eyes away from the red waves cascading down her back, he glared at the spider, which was writhing in pain. When it continued towards him, he leapt towards it, ignoring the fact that Rin had called his name. The man easily removed one of the eight legs of the demon, and the human body atop its form shrieked. He was forced back as the three hands gripped at him and before he could retaliate a web shot towards A-Un and Rin.  
"I will take everything you care for!" The demon exclaimed, and before the web connected with his companions, Nazoki shot flames at it. The startled Rin was silenced, once the woman moved in front of her. Nazoki continuing to ward off any webs that attempted to grab the girl or Jaken; constantly moving in the way of the sticky silken rope.

It seemed easy enough to hold the spider's advances off until Sesshomaru could land the final blow. Somehow, the beast managed to evade most of the lord's attacks. It wasn't until multiple webs shot towards the group that Nazoki's position became somewhat tedious. Sesshomaru was slightly surprise to hear an eerie shriek of pain, and glance at the woman in time to find her restrained. Five webs had charged her at once, and three managed to wrap around the woman's torso. He could smell blood, and as he swung his blade towards the spider's head, Nazoki burst into a black flame.

It seemed as though her fire revealed her mood, interesting. As he delivered the final blow, flames danced over the spider. The black flames surrounding Nazoki didn't seem to die down, and the web which had once surrounded her melted, and fell to the ground.  
"Nazoki! Nazoki! Are you okay?" Rin was the first to ask, and the woman turned to face her. Nazoki's eyes seemed to be glowing green, and she offered a slight nod. The scent of blood still hung in the air, and Sesshomaru walked to her side, being mindful of the fire around her. Surprisingly, her clothes seemed to be immune to the heat, which radiated from her body.  
The lord gazed at the woman, attempting to locate the source of the scent. Along with the blood, there was a faint hint of something Sesshomaru could only describe as "burning"; and it was not from the vixen's flames. The green fabric of her strange yukata had dark areas, which contained crimson over the ruffles that revealed her thigh.

Nazoki did not look at anybody. She sighed as though she was either tired of being injured, or her composure needed to be regained. Of course, Sesshomaru figured he could not expect much from a lesser demon. The spider was easy to him. Not having to watch Rin and Jaken made it easier, of course, but it really only took a single direct strike to kill.

"Please, excuse me..." The words were spoken in an undertone, which even Sesshomaru could barely hear. Leaving it at that Nazoki shifted, and ran off into the forest from which the demon had come from.


	8. Chapter 8

Night had set upon the world below, engulfing everything in darkness. An occasional cricket sounded in the distance, breaking the blanket of ever present silence. Sesshomaru's group had set up a small camp for the night, and Rin was happily munching on some of the fruit Nazoki had gathered that morning. There was still no sign of the woman. She had completely disappeared. Rin would occasionally talk about her and voice her worry, which still had not seemed to fade. When Jaken and Rin had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru found himself gazing at the moon, wondering if the fox was okay. While it was unlike him to feel concern for any but Rin, he could not help himself. The woman had shown that even if she could do nothing else, she would defend the child, and proved to be more useful than Jaken.

Her background also intrigued the lord. He was positive that he had not seen any Kitsune in his land. Well,other then the one with Inuyasha, and its despite that, she didn't appear to be one of them. Her clothes were different, as well as her hair. Shippou's pack didn't have curls. Only one place he knew of was home to that form of Youkai, and it was the east. A group of Kitsune was rumored to be of the most powerful clan for a few years. This led him to believe she was hiding something. Within the past years, Sesshomaru had heard that some form of scandal had caused that label to be long dismissed. Of course, gossip was not always a reliable source of information. But with nothing else to associate, the woman with he would assume that she had something to do with that rumor. The lord stared at the jeweled night sky until morning came. He found himself unable to think of anything but Nazoki, yet ruled it off as simply trying to understand exactly who she was.

The group set out to patrol the lands as usual, still having received no sign of the Kitsune. An entire day passed, only adding to Rin's panic.  
"Rin, that vixen is of no importance to us. It's good that she's gone, she would just get in Lord Sesshomaru's way!" Jaken's words seemed to only further Rin's sadness, and Sesshomaru shot him a warning glance.  
"Jaken. That kitsune owes this Sesshomaru a favor. She will not take her leave until it is repaid." The lord spoke in his usual cool tone, and Jaken immediately fell silent.  
"Nazoki will return, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, and the man offered a slight nod. This seemed to satisfy the girl and a small hopeful smile curled her lips.

* * *

When darkness had once again settled over the land, Sesshomaru waited for his companions to fall into a deep slumber. Once he was sure they were indeed asleep, he gracefully pushed himself to his feet. More than anything, Nazoki's absence had filled Rin with worry. The lord resolved to find the woman, and bring her back. Leaving the cave to commence his search, he raced back to the last place the vixen had been seen. Weaving through the trees, it only seemed to take a few minutes for the man to reach the smell of stale blood. The moment he approached the source of the smell, something sparked in front of him. There was a snapping sound, and some form of image; a very hazy, light illusion, appeared before him. As he passed a tree, it only got louder, and clearer. The lord found himself walking through a mountainous area, surrounded by daylight. He was standing on a cliff, and continued to walk around the narrow bends, searching for the familiar scent of blood. The end of the cliff brought a spacious forest, which he calmly entered. The sun easily reached the bare, stony ground. Decent space was between the trees, which broke into branches and leaves far above Sesshomaru. A bush rustled a few meters away, and he glanced towards it. Sunlight illuminated the red fur of a fox which was sitting beside low foliage. It looked like Nazoki, but when he stepped towards it, the fox ran off. Before he could walk behind it, another fox was standing by his side.

Peering down at the creature, he could not help but frown. When the man knelt down, the fox started to move, yet he was faster. He reached to grab it, and it's image burst into mist. Needless to say, it was not a real fox. It was all an illusion. The thought sparked obvious surprise in the man, and he stood up. He would have to ignore every fox he saw, and focus on the metallic smell he had originally followed. Walking over the uneven ground, he paid no attention to the various foxes, which started to circle around him, or trail behind him. It was not until he saw an unexpected image lurking behind a tree that he grew slightly confused. A woman, who looked almost like Nazoki, was grinning, and laughing lightly. He stared at her, and she peeked at him from behind the thick truck; beckoning him to follow her. Straight brown locks of hair fell to her shoulders, and she giggled again; motioning to him. He had already been headed in that direction, so the lord continued to slowly walk towards her.

When he covered half of the distance between them, she turned and ran to another tree. Yet something was wrong. She was barely clothed. Frowning in confusion, Sesshomaru stopped. He was not sure if he wanted to follow such an odd, explicit illusion. The woman was obviously trying to entice him, and that was never a good sign. That's when he heard it. Multiple voices, giggling. The trees around him rustled, and he peered up towards the sun. Soon, countless women all started to prance from behind trees. They all skipped in the direction of the first woman, and Sesshomaru tried to make sense of the situation. He was trapped in an illusion, no doubt about it, but this was getting ridiculous. Such things did not appeal to him. Possibly a lesser demon or a huntsman would fall for that, but not him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
The women all seemed to be calling him, and he wondered what the hell they were trying to accomplish; where they intended to lead him. Having had enough of this, the lord extended his aura. It appeared to help dispel some of the sight before him, and he continued to push the false world away. It was no match for his superior strength, and everything started to disappear; to fade into the nothingness of night. Seconds later, he remained in the original forest. Darkness had returned, as well as the sounds of crickets, and other creatures of the night. After gazing over his surroundings, Sesshomaru continued to look for Nazoki.

He used his senses to locate the woman, and the scent led him to a burrow. A small den had been freshly dug in the ground below a tree. Just as he suspected, the fox had retreated to regain her strength. Only a lesser demon would need to do such a thing. Though the woman appeared confident in her skills, it seemed she was still fragile; easy to harm. Kneeling down, Sesshomaru gazed at the black hole at his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nazoki." Sternly speaking the kitsune's name Sesshomaru waited for her to reveal herself. The moonlight barely passed the numerous leaves overhead. Though darkness swelled around Sesshomaru, he could see clearly. It only took a few minutes for a delicate nose to emerge from the den in the ground. The woman barely stuck her head out, and Sesshomaru stared down at her.  
"Did you think that you could hide from this Sesshomaru?"  
Nazoki slowly walked out of the den, and sat down a few feet away from the man. He watched her as she shifted into a human, appearing to be tired.  
"Forgive me, M'lord..."

A moment of silence passed, before Sesshomaru stood up.  
"Let us return." He stated, starting away. Nazoki allowed him to continue ahead of her a few meters before following after him. For some reason Sesshomaru still smelled blood, but it was not stale. The man turned to face the vixen, slightly frowning.  
"You still bleed?" He asked in a low tone, and Nazoki shifted her gaze.  
"Aye M'lord, but it is nothing serious..."

Though her response was spoken in a reassuring manner, he did not believe the words. Instead, Sesshomaru stopped, and waited for her to reach his side. Nazoki halted a few meters away, watching him.  
"Why do you maintain such a distance? Do you fear me?"  
It sounded as though her breath caught at the question, and she averted her gaze.  
"I do not." Moments passed before she offered her answer, and Sesshomaru started back towards the woman. It seemed that when he was only a few steps away Nazoki froze in place. The man leaned towards her, intent on sniffing out the source of her blood. Nazoki watched Sesshomaru wide eyed. He was only inches from her, which was undoubtedly too close for comfort. Dogs and foxes do not get along. Moreover, the fact that he was a man was no help either. She stepped away from him, and he peered up at her curiously.

For some reason the woman was obviously flustered. He didn't understand why.  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, and Nazoki continued to stare at him wide eyed. The thought of repeating himself irritated Sesshomaru, and he took another step towards her. To his surprise, the woman let out a nervous squeak and burst into blue flames which illuminated the forest around them. He could not help but frown in confusion as she shifted into her fox form and darted past him. Wondering why she was so nervous, the lord stared after her flaming image before continuing back towards the camp.

Of course it didn't take long to reach the group's resting place. Nazoki arrived only seconds before Sesshomaru. The fox was digging a new den, and he sat on a rock only a meter away from her.  
"Nazoki. Come here."  
His command caused her to freeze in place. The fox slowly turned to face the Lord who was blankly staring at her. A moment of hesitation passed, and she trotted to his side. Silence surrounded the two, only to be momentarily interrupted by crickets, or the soft, steady breathing to Rin, and Jaken.  
"Shift." Sesshomaru instructed, slightly annoyed that she had not done so already. Once Nazoki was in her human form, the vixen continued to shift her gaze; looking at everything but Sesshomaru. Her discomfort puzzled the lord, yet he chose not to ask yet. He would save that question for a later day.  
"Where are you injured?" The man asked, and despite her obvious nervousness, she motioned to the sleeve covering her left arm.  
"It's a simple acid burn, M'lord. It seems that the web already had a sort of venom on it, which came in contact with my arms and side. Yet my right arm is unscathed." Offering a slight bow, Nazoki started to move away from the man. He was not finished speaking, so he grabbed her sleeve. Due to the fabric being unattached to her yukata, it slipped down her arm, and Nazoki turned to face Sesshomaru. He curiously stared at the fabric in his hand, holding it up to study it.

Almost out of nowhere Nazoki combusted. She was covering her newly exposed arm with her opposite hand, and gazed at the man wide eyed. He peered up at the woman, who was engulfed by blue flames. Apparently this was some sort of nervous habit of hers, but he didn't understand what would lead her to be so on edge.  
"What causes you to do that?"  
She shook her head, averting her gaze. After murmuring a light apology, Nazoki seemed to regain herself. The flames died down, and she sighed.

"M'lord. I hope you do not mind my inquiry, but please indulge me. What is it that you wish for? I can bestow a small bit of wisdom, or power... Luck or riches. Though, for my life, I will grant you two requests."  
A certain word piqued Sesshomaru's interest, and he raised an eyebrow to the woman.  
"What is this power you speak of?" He asked in his usual calm tone.  
"It is a ring. It provides strength, and vitality; yet there is a sort of downfall, as you may see it." She responded, and a sly smirk graced her fine features. Slightly frowning, Sesshomaru urged her to continue.  
"Such as?

Now the woman's demeanor completely changed. Instead of her being nervous, and shying from his touch, she took a step towards the man, donning a mischievous expression.  
"You will gain strength, yet emotion as well. Pardon my bold statement, but you do not seem to be in tune with your feelings, or maybe you lack them? It affects every man differently, so there is the possibility of little to no change in you... But then again, such a thing cannot be predicted."

Her words hung in the air, and Sesshomaru gazed at her still holding a neutral expression. Mystery always grabbed the lord's attention, especially when coupled with the proposition of gaining power. The two remained in place, neither speaking as he considered her statements. The crescent moon on his forehead was barely visible in the night, yet Nazoki focused her gaze upon it. It felt as though they had watched one another for hours by the time he spoke.  
"You will play with Rin; keep her entertained."  
After nodding, the woman flashed him an amused smirk. She bowed her head, maintaining the expression.

"Very well, M'lord. Though keep in mind; you've still one more favor to ask of me. I've a journey to continue, a task to complete. My life cannot end until I accomplish what I've set out to do."

Conversation died at that point, and Nazoki walked away. Now, more than ever, Sesshomaru was slightly suspicious of her past. And her mission as well.


	10. Chapter 10

When morning arrived, Sesshomaru left the group. The lord commanded Nazoki to follow her orders, opting to be discreet about what he had told her to do. It was obvious that his meaning was for her to defend the group if it came to that. She had bowed deeply, and responded in a low tone "Yes, M'lord." Now that he thought about it, she never said his name. She avoided addressing him as Sesshomaru as if the name was toxic. After alerting Rin and Jaken of his leave, the lord continued away.

As per usual, Nazoki secured a meal for Rin. The demons did not eat today, but Rin was just thankful that Nazoki's cooking had brought them together once before. Beyond the forest, rolling hills of green grass could be seen between the thick tree trunks. Though the leaves overhead almost blocked the sky, the occasional peeks of bright blue showed that barely any clouds were passing by. An occasional warm breeze rustled the forest around them; and Nazoki deeply inhaled the fresh air. Once Rin finished eating she sat on a nearby rock; waiting patiently for the lord to return.

Jaken sat on the ground beside A-Un, staring at the sky as Nazoki was. It didn't take long for a cute voice to fill the air with the wisps of a song.  
_"Nama No Naka,  
Mori No Naka,  
Kaze No Naka,  
Yume No Naka,-"  
_"Rin, must you repetitively sing that song again?" A hint of annoyance hung in Jaken's voice, and the girls gazed at him. Nazoki raised an eyebrow, contemplating whether she could smack him around, or burn him. Just a little.  
"It help the time pass." The girl offered, smiling despite the obvious rude tone. As if nothing had been said to her, Rin continued. The girl still held a jubilant expression, which caused a trace of a smile to tug at the corner of Nazoki's lips.

_"Sesshomaru Sama Doko Ni Iru,  
Jaken Sama Wo Shita Naete,  
Watashi No Hitori De Mashimashou,  
Sesshomaru Sama Omodori Wo."  
_

Jaken sighed as the song finished, and laid back in the grass.  
"I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru was headed this time..."  
"Are you worried?" Rin asked from where she sat on the rock. Only a meter stood between the two subordinates. Nazoki sat on the ground, leaned against the thick trunk of a tree, watching them.

"Of course not!" Jaken declared. "The Lord is more powerful than any demon could ever dream to be!" It was apparent that despite his words, Jaken was indeed nervous. He always got like that when Sesshomaru left. Rin nodded, and a soft smile curled her lips. She understood. "I'm positive Lord Sesshomaru will be safe." She stated, and Jaken nodded in agreement. The young girl started to sing again, and Jaken's anxiousness seemed to grow. Seeing the effect, Nazoki stood up.

"Rin, would you like to bathe with me? I hear a nearby stream. With warm weather such as this, the water should also be warm. We can also wash our clothes, to pass the time."  
Peering up at the woman, Rin grinned.  
"All right!"

The girls started towards the stream Nazoki had spoken of, and Jaken stood up.  
"Wait! If you leave the lord may-"  
"He can smell us. And you. Come, you should bathe as well." Nazoki turned to walk away, yet stopped and gazed at Jaken over her shoulder. "But keep your distance; I would loath explaining your untimely demise to the Lord." For a split second, Jaken detected a hint of malice in Nazoki's calm expression. Eerie.

Shortly after starting away, the group came upon the intended river. There was a waterfall, yet the current was lax. Jaken and A-Un moved farther downstream. The toad grumbled under his breath at the thought of that vixen telling him to bathe. Who did she think she was? Privacy was supplied by the dense forest surrounding either side of the water. Clothes were stripped and rinsed clean after scrubbing the fabric with sand and a few choice herbs Nazoki had picked along the way. The girls hung Rin's yukata in a short tree to dry, and Nazoki dried her own with her foxfire. Awe brightened Rin's features, and she stared wide eyed.  
"How do you do that? The fabric doesn't burn!" Rin noted, and Nazoki nodded.  
"Kitsune weave fireproof threads for their clans. If not, we would need a new outfit everyday!" Chuckling, Nazoki laid her yukata on a large boulder.  
"When you are finished, use it to dry, I will dry this again, as well as myself."  
Rin nodded, and the two slowly stepped into the warm water.

Once fully immersed, they focused on scrubbing themselves, and idle chitchat. Rin sat closer to the edge of the stream, while Nazoki ventured a bit deeper into the slow current for full immersion. Topics bounced by as quickly as they had come, and the pair shared a few laughs. Soon they were exchanging jokes.  
"What is the favored lesson of a witch?" Nazoki asked, while taking a bit of soapweed to Rin's hair.  
"Of a witch?" Rin thought for a moment, staring at the forest. Nazoki's fingers gently tickled the girl's scalp, and she closed her eyes.  
"Spelling." The vixen revealed, earning a giggle from Rin.

Jaken called to the girls that he was finished, and him and A-Un stopped in the trees. They were still in sight of Nazoki and Rin, but Jaken took care to sit opposite of them. Leaning back into A-Un, he sighed. A snide comment was muttered under his breath, the nature of which being the girl's leisurely spent time. But it was better than just sitting around and doing nothing.

"Do you want to sing the song with me?" Peering at Nazoki, Rin hopefully raised her eyerows. While the woman had no intention of singing a tune dedicated to Sesshomaru's return, she agreed.  
"You'll have to teach me the words." Softly smiling, Nazoki knelt down in the water. Immersed up to her shoulders, she waited for Rin's grin to pass, and the lesson to begin.  
Soon the girl's soft voice rang out.

"In the mountains,  
In the breeze,  
In the forest,  
In a dream,  
Lord Sesshomaru where are you,  
Jaken is serving under you too,  
I am waiting on my own,  
Please return to me waiting all alone."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all. I'm writing this message to tell you all that lately, some things have been happening. (You're probably like "Things? Things always happen, so what?) Yeah I'd be like that too. But the purpose of telling you this is to also tell you that these things are not good. Due to stress, I have to take a small break. It could be fora single day to a week, I'm not sure, but I_ NEED_ to get away from everything right now. I apologize if you're disappointed, but hey, we're all only human. So on that note,I'll give you a smiley face:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi all! I have returned bearing new chapters and such. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Rays of sun warmed two freshly dried bodies as they slowly walked to an open field in the midst of the forest. It was not far from the clearing Sesshomaru had left the group in, but Jaken still nagged the girls for straying. Nazoki's defense was "He could easily find us. How else should we pass time?" When the toad lacked a defense of his own, they walked away. It was impossible to not notice the large grin that curled Rin's lips. The expression never seemed to fade.

Once the girls reached the clearing, they set to picking flowers. What seemed to be an infinite amount of blue and yellow stretched from one wall of trees to the other. All the while, the girls sang Rin's song. Though Nazoki had previously been hesitant towards singing such a tune, the child's smile was enough to melt such feelings. Finding a single white carnation, Nazoki tucked it in Rin's hair. The girl giggled in response, and pushed a blue carnation in Nazoki's fiery locks. Both girls' hair was still wet, as Nazoki had opted not to fully combust to dry herself. She simply raised her body heat. Every now and again, the cool sensation that remained after baths was enjoyable.

"Didn't you have a sleeve before?"  
The question caught Nazoki off guard, and she gazed at her nearly healed burn. Being Youkai had it's benefits. Healing quickly was one of them, and Rin had not seemed to notice the burns on her sides or arm. If one slept enough, small scrapes and nicks would disappear. Since the injury was a burn, Nazoki's body was quick to repair it.  
"Yes, I did. I must have left it at the river." She lied, hoping the girl had not noticed that even then she did not have it. Rin nodded, confirming the idea of her not being the most observant of the bunch.

"Nazoki, you never told me where you are from." Turning to gaze at the woman from her hand full of flowers, Rin smiled. Though it was clear that the vixen grew slightly uneasy, she nodded. Their singing had subsided, leaving the question to hang in the air.  
"All right. I will tell you, but only a bit. Some things are not fit to speak... Shall we take our flowers elsewhere? Or would you prefer to sit here? We could make something for the lord as we speak." Hesitantly accepting the girl's request, Nazoki tightened her grip on the flower stems in her hand.

"What about those rocks over there?" Rin pointed to a small rock formation jutting from the flower field. It was just big enough for the girls to sit on. Together, they walked through the tall grass, which appeared to be golden in the sunlight. Reaching the aforementioned spot, Nazoki helped Rin up and sat down beside the girl.  
"What would you like to make?"  
After taking a short moment to think about it, Rin grinned.  
"A wreath. When the Lord returns, we can welcome him with it."  
The woman nodded in agreement, and soon a low sigh parted her lips.  
"Only you can know this story. And I will tell it as such; a story. There are many details, so it will take multiple nights to finish. Though it will provide a bit of entertainment, know that it is true. I will change some details accordingly, and I ask that you not share it, or refer to the woman as me."  
Rin agreed, and soon Nazoki began.

"There was once a princess with the perfect life. He family was considered powerful, and her parents loved one another immensely. They lived in a den fitted with stone to keep the walls from collapsing. All of the other town's people coveted their seemingly perfect lives. They only had one daughter, before times became tedious..." Pausing, Nazoki stared at the wreath she was weaving together. Blue, yellow, red and green seemed to combine as she worked the fragile plants in her hands.

"One night, the father was challenged. Everybody was confident in his abilities, as he had made a habit of fighting all who questioned him. In the past he had fought many opponents. From ogres, to beasts that resembled dragons. But the outcome was unfortunate. The fight was not fair, and the man fell in battle."  
Rin stared at Nazoki wide eyed, and the woman ignored the look.  
"Of course, the family was grieved. Shortly after, they were ridiculed, and shunned. In an attempt to repair their reputation, the mother arranged a marriage for her daughter. What the girl wanted didn't matter, and she was never asked, or told about the arrangement."

A familiar scent caused Nazoki to fall silent. The woman murmured, "That's enough for today" and Rin agreed. Staring into the forest, Nazoki searched for Sesshomaru. She knew he was near. What she did not know was that he had already spoken to Jaken, and was listening from a tree. The lord had sat across a long limb, and silently watched the pair. A simple gust of wind had betrayed him, but he could easily slip away if the woman decided to search. Rin seemed oblivious, and finished making a flower bracelet. Nazoki had already completed her head wreath.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to be happy when he gets here." Rin jumped down from the rock and started back through the field. Nazoki followed the girl, yet continued to calmly gaze about the forest. She wondered if Sesshomaru even knew what the word happy meant. It would be impossible for a man dressed in white to blend in with foliage. Or so she thought. As high up as Sesshomaru was, it would be almost impossible for even her to see him. His scent however, was still present due to the fact that he had just been walking. He only heard the latter half of Nazoki's story, and assumed she was using her own past to make story for Rin.

Rin started to sing her song again, and happily urged Nazoki to follow suit. Moments passed, and Sesshomaru's scent left as quickly as it had come. Peering up at Nazoki, a slight frown creased Rin's brow.  
"What is it?"  
Nazoki glanced down at the girl before offering a smile.  
"Nothing." she responded, and soon they were happily singing again.


	12. Chapter 12

After an afternoon of bonding, Rin and Nazoki returned to Jaken. The group soon retired for the evening. One notable detail was that Jaken was not nervous anymore. Though it was suspicious, Nazoki disregarded the obvious change in demeanor. Not long after the girls returned, Sesshomaru made his appearance. The man smelled of blood, yet none was found on his clothes. Rin happily greeted him, and Nazoki bowed to the man. Jaken also greeted him, yet not as pleasantly surprised as Rin. The child slipped her flower wreath around Sesshomaru's wrist, and he stared down at it curiously. Next, Nazoki placed one on his head. When he shifted his gaze to her, he found that she was not even looking at him. Moments of cheerful conversation passed, (Rin provided most of the cheer) and Sesshomaru calmly endured the girl's polite questions. Nazoki noted that Rin never directly asked what he was doing; simply wondered if everything went well, or if he was happy about the wreaths.

The Lord simply replied "Yes" in a low tone, donning no emotion whatsoever. Though she wondered if he even had emotions, Nazoki refrained from asking. Instead, the woman excused herself to collect a meal for Rin.

* * *

Alone, she scavenged the forest to gather food. As Nazoki picked a branch from a tall blueberry bush, a sound caught her attention. Leaves crunched, under what she assumed to be a footstep. Upon shifting her gaze in the direction of the noise, her eyes widened.  
"H- Hideki!" Gasping the name, Nazoki stepped away from the man.  
The wind gripped the man's short brown hair as he leaned his shoulder against the stump of a tree. He wore his usual blue yukata, and held a smug look. Not a single thing had changed about the man, and Nazoki wondered what he was doing in the western lands.  
"There you are. We've been looking for you for months." He stated casually. Straightening himself, Hideki started towards Nazoki. When only a few steps remained between them, the woman leaned away, and backed up. Hideki's steps changed to match her pace. He did not stop until almost no space was between the two. The man leaned down, locking his brown eyes to Nazoki's emeralds.  
"You know, you've caused a lot of tr-"  
Before the sentence could be completed, flames consumed Nazoki. She dropped the few branches and fruits she held, and backed away once more. Her nervousness earned a mocking chuckle, an Hideki shook his head.  
"You still haven't overcome your fear of men? We _are_ supposed to be married, you know. You could at least-"  
"Leave me alone." Nazoki interrupted, placing a hand to her chest. She tightened her jaw, and glared at the man, hoping it would dissuade him. The flames around her died down, yet her heart did not slow. When she first resolved to enter the western land, she was positive that nobody would dare follow her. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Don't act like that, Naki. Come with me. Your mother is worried."  
The man started away, expecting her to follow but she shook her head.  
"I refuse. I have a task to complete, and a promise to fulfill. Never, will I combine with a troop as uncivilized as your own. Not after what your father did to mine... You may as well be strays!" Though Nazoki tried to keep her voice down, she couldn't help but exclaim the last bit.  
"As you are now?" Hideki retorted, and she shifted her gaze.

"Why would you want to join a family such as my own? After my mother has birthed a-"  
"My prize is you. The most seductive and attractive of the village. Then again, it doesn't make sense for you to fear men, and look like that." Darkly chuckling the words, Hideki turned back to the woman. She shook her head once more, allowing her hand to fall to her side. Hideki's broad shoulders untensed with a sigh.  
"My Arashi-"  
"Is dead." The man stated flatly, cutting Nazoki off. The words brought tears to her eyes, and she dropped her head. Instead of attempting to console the woman, Hideki coldly gazed at her. He warned about Sesshomaru, asking if she had forgotten who the lord of the west was. Not wanting to reveal that she was residing with his group, Nazoki remained silent. Frustration settled over Hideki, and he aggressively started towards her side.  
"Come on." He commanded as he pulled her away. Remaining silent, Nazoki scowled. Without warning, she snatched away from the man, and shot a flame towards him. Obviously, his clothes did not catch, but the burn was undeniable. Angered, the man grasped her yukata, and pulled her towards him. When she gripped his wrist, he stared at her left arm.

"Where is your sleeve? What have you done?" The man asked. Shock crept into his voice, and Nazoki's eyes widened.  
"I- I haven't mated. I lost it in a fight..." Though it was obvious that the words did not lessen the air of accusation that surrounded them, Nazoki could not let him go home and tell her mother that her sleeve was missing. That was a horrible thing to hear about one's daughter. Seeing that Hideki was still caught up on her purity, Nazoki allowed her hands to heat to an unbearable degree. To her disappointment, the man did not seem bothered by the burning. He scowled at her, and it became apparent that he had assumed the worst.  
"What are you doing?" When the man tightened his grip on her collar, Nazoki couldn't help but ask.  
"You haven't been claimed yet... I will-"  
Before he could complete the statement, Nazoki kneed him in his middle. A low wail of pain sounded; signaling that she had done it properly. As the man slumped over, she shifted, grabbed the branches of fruit she had gathered for Rin, and rushed away.


	13. Chapter 13

To run straight back to Sesshomaru's group was out of the question. Such an act would leave a scent trail leading directly to the lord. Instead, Nazoki trailed around the forest as quickly and complexly as possible. When she was positive that it would be impossible to follow her, she returned to the clearing. Though she did not have much to offer, Rin happily thanked her for the harvest. Sesshomaru was eying her oddly, but Nazoki ignored the attention. The woman leaped into a tree, and stared down into the surrounding forest. As long as she remained off the ground, even if she had been followed she would not be seen.

Night fell over the world, and Jaken and Rin fell into dreams. Sesshomaru also appeared to be sleeping, but in all actuality, he was thinking. Nazoki smelled differently. When he first returned she smelled of flowers, and something fresh. While that scent remained, now it was tainted with dirt, and a man's sweat. She had also been behaving differently, and brought back less food than usual. The remainder of the day Rin had done nothing but talk about Nazoki. The child had spoken of the fun she had, and things she learned; such as identifying soapweed. Jaken had scolded her, stating that Sesshomaru probably did not want to hear meaningless talk about the woman, but was quickly silenced by a single glance.

The air held a slight chill to it, yet felt wonderful to Nazoki. Most of the time she had to deal with high temperatures, while she had developed a tolerance to such things, cold was always welcome. A light slumber settled over the woman, and she allowed herself to drift off, comforted by the sound of the wind rushing through the leaves. A breeze also chilled her hair and tail. It was not until she realized that if she was feeling slightly cold, then Rin would be freezing, that the woman pushed herself awake. Everybody below was sleeping. As suspected, Rin appeared to be uncomfortable. Without a second through Nazoki took to gathering dried wood. Earlier in the night, the woman had not started a flame, but now it was necessary.

Once the wood was gathered, Nazoki dug a small hole. She arranged the wood, and easily sparked a fire. The wind did not interfere with her ability, to her pleasure. Next, she moved to Rin's side and raised her body heat. As she sat beside the sleeping girl, Nazoki allowed her thoughts to wander. The meeting in the forest had been unexpected. And was by far the most tedious thing she found herself dealing with in weeks. Hideki's casual mention of Arashi being dead caused a long low sigh to take the woman. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and stared into the fire. Nazoki's gaze settled on Sesshomaru.

The man was sitting against the trunk of a tree, appearing to be asleep. His head was slightly tilted to the side, and the crescent on his forehead seemed to force her to fix her eyes on him. The man's white hair was draped over the bit of red on his shoulder, yet ventured no farther than his bit of armor. Nazoki remained in place, studying his fine features. When she was sure Rin was warm, the woman allowed curiosity to take her. The fur over his right shoulder. She wanted to know what it was. She had speculations of it being his tail, but was unsure. As silently as possible, the vixen crawled over to the man. His eyes were still closed, and she slowly inched towards him. Stopping over one of his legs, Nazoki studied the fur.

As Nazoki extended her hand, she stared at the fur. As long as Sesshomaru did not find out, she would be fine. All of her attention was fixed on the mokomoko. She did not realize the fact that Sesshomaru had noticed her, and was staring directly at her. Maybe it was because she expected him to move if he woke up. Needless to say, he hadn't been sleeping in the first place. The vixen placed a hand to his fur, and as she had assumed, she found it was warm, and real. Curiously rubbing said mokomoko, Nazoki noted that it was undeniably soft. In all actuality it was rather comfortable, and gave her an urge to sink into it; hug it maybe. The woman started to lean into the fur, studying it. She wondered how such a cold man could have such warm fur. As she glanced up at the Lord, she froze in place. A slight frown had creased his brow, and his golden eyes had locked on her.

Startled, Nazoki immediately retracted her hand and pushed herself to her knees. Sesshomaru did not speak, rather, stared at her expectantly. The man's gaze seemed to pierce her, and she lowered hers. Instead of answering his obvious question, the vixen looked away. It became apparent that she was trying to stop herself from combusting out of embarrassment. Despite her efforts, she burned a bright silver shade. To Sesshomaru's surprise, heat didn't seem to radiate off of her. He curiously stuck his hand into her hair, noting that he was not being burned. This was a new color, a new emotion.

Startled, Nazoki leaned away from the man and fell back on to the ground. She glanced at Rin and Jaken who seemed oblivious to the awkward situation. Forcing herself into a bow, the vixen willed her speech to work.  
"F- Forgive me... I was curious..."  
Though Sesshomaru still frowned slightly, the man nodded.  
"It is my tail." His deep voice calmly filled the silence, and Nazoki peered up at him.

A moment passed, and the woman's discomfort seemed to grow.  
"What does that color mean?" Sesshomaru asked, and Nazoki glanced down at her tail. The vixen attempted to suppress the flames, contemplating whether she should tell him or not. Deciding that is was best not to lie, she leaned up. Placing her hands on the ground between her knees, she gazed at the man. His face was lit by the flames of the fires, yet when hers disappeared, the warm light from the one she had set up for Rin remained.

"It... It is embarrassment..."  
Sesshomaru nodded, and continued to stare at Nazoki. Still uneasy, the woman leaned to the side. Before she could escape, Sesshomaru gripped her arm. Her attention snapped to the contact, and for a second, the lord thought that the woman's face flushed. But with her back to the fire it was impossible to be sure.  
"Your scent has changed."  
Nazoki's eyes widened and she tried to think of a response. The woman had not even thought of that possibility; that Sesshomaru would smell Hideki. Instead of waiting for her to reply, the lord reached into his pocket, and offered her sleeve back.  
"You never retrieved it."

Nazoki stared at the green material for a moment before accepting it. She thanked the man and pushed herself to her feet. Without even attempting to make an excuse for her scent, she returned to her tree.


	14. Chapter 14

The day passed as quickly as it had come. Rin spent most of her time riding A-Un and talking to Nazoki, who had opted to remain a humanoid for the day. Jaken walked behind Sesshomaru in his rightful place, ignoring the girl's conversation.  
"Nazoki, what is your favorite flower?" Rin gazed up at the woman smiling softly as she spoke. Peering up at the sky, the vixen placed a finger to her lips.  
"I am not sure... Maybe an Amaryllis..." The instant she mentioned the flower, Nazoki seemed to lose herself in thought. The vixen stared at the few passing clouds, falling completely silent. Her smile faded, and Rin curiously studied the change in demeanor. Sesshomaru also noticed the change, yet did not show it.

"What is it?" The child asked after a while. Nazoki snapped her attention to Rin, and shook her head.  
"Nothing. Forgive me, my mind tends to wander." A soft smile curled Nazoki's lips, and she immediately masked her emotions. Without a word, the woman shifted. For the remainder of the day, she stayed by Rin's side, yet did not speak again.

When night had fallen, the group stopped at a small clearing by a river. After securing a meal for Rin, and starting a fire Nazoki excused herself. Jaken and Rin sat beside A-Un, studying the captivating dance of the flames the vixen had created.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I think Nazoki is sad..."  
All eyes settled on Rin as she spoke. The girl bit into a small fish that had been freshly cooked.  
"Rin, the lord doesn't care about that woman's feelings! He has more important things to focus on." A scolding tone crept into Jaken's voice, and Rin peered at him indifferently.  
Sesshomaru also glanced at the toad, before moving closer to the fire. He sat down opposite of Rin and Jaken, and stared into the flames.  
"What makes you think that, Rin?" Calmly inquiring, the lord gazed at the girl.

"I don't know... I think she's lonely." Rin responded thoughtfully. Jaken started to grumble under his breath, yet was silenced with a stern glare.  
"Lonely?" Sesshomaru asked, only to be met with a single nod. Truthfully, he was not exactly concerned with the vixen's emotional state. What hung on his mind was the ring she had spoken of. Power, was what the man spent his days seeking, and exactly what she had claimed the ring would give him. But with the proposition of emotion following the newfound strength, his obvious reaction was hesitation. Then again, one as powerful as him should be able to control such a thing. He wanted to accept her offer.

The moon hung over head, in the form of a crescent similar to that of Sesshomaru's. Rin fell asleep, soon to be followed by Jaken. Things felt like before Nazoki had ever come around. In the back of his mind, Sesshomaru noted that it seemed quieter. Empty, maybe. It was not that the vixen talked very often, only when Rin spoke to her, but the lack of her presence was an obvious change. Not that Sesshomaru cared. Well, not exactly. The lord gracefully rose to his feet, and gazed down at his sleeping companions before starting away.

* * *

"You're so persistent; following me all the way over here. But as I stated before, I will not return." Staring at Hideki through the darkness, Nazoki shook her head.  
"And what do you intend to do out here? You will surely be killed, if not by a random demon, then by Sesshomaru himself." The man retorted. An undeniable disapproving edge hung in his voice, only furthering Nazoki's annoyance.  
"I aim to find a mate. On my own." Her words enticed a gasp from the man's lips. Immediately angered, Hideki shook his head. The two had been whispering, so to avoid drawing unwanted attention to themselves. But now, Hideki loudly growled a response to the Vixen.  
"How _dare_ you! You are to marry _me_! Stop running, and follow your mother's wishes!"

Not offering a response, Nazoki scoffed at the man's words. When she felt he would threaten her again, she shifted. The woman gracefully sped away, only to be followed by the man. Trees loomed overhead, as Nazoki weaved through them. If it had been possible, she would have weaved an illusion, but running prevented her from doing such; she didn't know how large it would have to be, or what to make. The footsteps behind her grew farther. Internally sighing in relief, Nazoki paused to search for the brown fox behind her. The vixen stared into the forest, finding no sign of life. Just as she started to turn away, she was tackled, and bitten around the neck. Though she had been forced onto her back, she struggled against the man. Clawing towards the accosting fox, Nazoki managed to scratch his eye. When he released her to yelp, she jumped to her feet, and clamped her fangs around one of Hideki's legs. A high-pitched shriek of pain pierced the night air. Panicked, Nazoki slipped away into the night; leaving the man to lick his wounds.

* * *

Half an hour later, the vixen was following the scent of a hot spring. In order to avoid suspicion she would have to bathe herself; to wash any bits of blood away. To explain the events that had just transpired was not on the top of her priority list. Instead, she would conceal all evidence of a scuffle, and return to the group as if nothing had happened. Shifting, the woman started to untie her yukata as she pushed through the last of the bushes in her way.  
To her surprise, as she entered the small clearing, she found a person in the bath.

Lord Sesshomaru was staring straight at her, standing in the middle of the spring. It appeared that he had been facing the opposite direction, but turned to peer at her. The man's toned muscles glimmered in the moonlight as beads of water slid down his skin. Immediately overwhelmed by the sight, and a combination of nervousness and embarrassment, Nazoki could not help but become consumed with red flames. Sesshomaru's mokomoko covered his groin, but the rest of the man was shamelessly on display. His silver hair trailed down into the water, slightly swirling around him. Wide eyed, Nazoki remained frozen in place. She could not tear her eyes away from the man, or force her limbs to move. Streaks identical to those on his face trailed up his wrist, and sides. Both parties stood perfectly still, staring at one another. It was unclear, whether Sesshomaru found the odd predicament embarrassing, or even uncomfortable.

The man could hear her heart beat, which had dramatically spiked. It also sounded as if she was forgetting to breathe. For the first time, he realized that despite her demeanor, she was incredibly shy. But that was not enough to dissuade him from investigating the peculiar scent that surrounded her.

Nazoki found herself unable to control the flame that had engulfed her. The woman's lips parted in an attempt at an apology. With nothing else to do, she bowed. The woman's ears folded back against her head in her usual submissive display, yet her tail started to oddly swish from side to side.  
"Ah- Uh... Ex- Cuse me..." The words were met with a splash of water. To her amazement, and awkward dismay, Sesshomaru approached her. Wide eyed, Nazoki straightened herself and gazed up at him.  
"You are injured..."

The Lord extended a hand towards her, not minding the flames. Warm water dripped on the woman's loose yukata, snapping her from her trance-like state. Before he could touch her, she stumbled backwards. Apparently the sight of the man was too much to bear, and he noted that nakedness only furthered her discomfort. Nazoki had fallen to the ground, and stared up at the ever calm Sesshomaru. The man noted that this was indeed an odd situation, and a slight sense of embarrassment crept over him; for not noticing, and for disregarding his lack of clothes. Shifting his gaze, Sesshomaru allowed a slight frown to crease his brow. Yes, he was embarrassed. This was not a likeable emotion. His mokomoko tightened around him, working to conceal the man more thoroughly. While he was still thinking about the situation, Nazoki shifted, and started back into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo! Naked Sesshy!**  
***Fangirls out***  
**Ah. I had to do that. He deserved every bit of description I gave him, if not more. Nazoki! BAKA! Get back there and raeeepppp himmm!**  
**Yeah. Okay. I'm done. Yep. Just had to put that out there. Hopefully I'm not the only one. :D**

**R&R Makes me happy :) Even if you don't have an account you can still leave a comment, and make me smile :) Like that**


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Sesshomaru returned to the small camp, Nazoki was nowhere to be found. He could smell the woman, so he was positive she was nearby. It was not until he glanced at Rin that he realized where she was. Nazoki had curled into a ball beside the sleeping child, who was comfortably snuggled into her fur. When the Lord approached the group, Nazoki peered up at him, before tucking her slender snout under one of her arms. Still embarrassed.

* * *

When morning arrive, Nazoki and Rin left to bathe together. Afterwards, the two returned to Jaken and Sesshomaru to continue scouting the land. The lord intended to leave again, if not today then the next. Morning light surrounded the group as they walked across an empty plain. Nazoki seemed anxious, yet only Sesshomaru noticed. When they reached the edge of a forest, the woman shifted and walked to his side.  
"M'lord..." After bowing, Nazoki gazed up at him.  
"What is it?"  
Rin and Jaken stared at the two curiously. Their travels came to a halt, and Sesshomaru turned to face the woman.

"I do not mean to sound invasive, but do you intend to take your leave today?" The woman's emerald eyes met with his of gold, and he raised his brow to her. A moment passed, and Jaken was the first to speak.  
"How dare you ask the lord of his intentions! Learn your place! You do not question-" Words immediately stopped pouring from the toad's mouth as Sesshomaru shook his head.  
"I, this Sesshomaru does not. Why?"  
Shifting her gaze, Nazoki's anxious expression softened. She glanced at Rin and Jaken, only to allow her eyes to settle on the lord again.  
"There is a gathering nearby. I wish to join them." She responded in a low tone. Sesshomaru offered a slight nod of approval, to which Nazoki smiled. Thanking the man, she bowed and the group continued to move in the direction they had been headed.

The vixen led them to another grassy plain, and to Rin's amazement, there was a group of about twenty people. Some of them were in the form of foxes, yet when two shifted, she figured they were like Nazoki. Shifting into a fox, Nazoki stopped atop a hill and studied the gathering below. Sesshomaru stood beside her, also looking at the meeting. Jaken and Rin sat down, soon followed by the lord, and Nazoki trotted to the group.

All festivities halted as the woman neared. One large fox approached her; a meter from the people, and they stared at one another. Cautiously inspecting the other, Nazoki and the fox touched noses, and soon she was joining the rest. Sesshomaru recognized the group as Shippou's family. The dominant male offered a wave of recognition, to which Sesshomaru simply stared at. Rin watched in awe, as the foxes started to play with one another. It seemed that a competition had begun, as the animals all force their flames to grow as large as possible. Nazoki easily bested her competitors, both men and women, and soon she had shifted back into her human form and was laughing.

The others crowded around her, and Nazoki picked herself up from where she had been sitting in the grass. Most of the other women had sleeves on; identical to hers. The few who did not sat back from the group with a male at their side. It seemed to be a diverse group, all having hair of different shades; black, orange, blond and brown. Not a single other had hair as red as Nazoki. A man clothed in yellow started to play a flute, and all of the others gazed at him. Soon the women had joined hands forming a large circle. They skipped around and strutted, all in high spirits. When their hands fell Nazoki stepped to the side, and peered up at Sesshomaru's group.  
"Rin!" Motioning for the girl to join her, Nazoki offered a warm smile.

Rin gazed up at Sesshomaru seeking approval. When he nodded, she jumped to her feet, and ran down the hill to meet Nazoki. The two worked their way into the circle of dancing kitsune, joining the festivities. When a woman would reach one specific position, she would twirl in a circle, and her skirt would flutter with the motion. Nazoki followed suit, and picked Rin up to twirl the girl with herself. Joyous laughter graced Sesshomaru's ears, as Rin voiced her amusement.

"I don't think we have ever spent a day like this, Milord."  
Glancing at Jaken, Sesshomaru nodded.  
"We have not."  
"That woman seems to have taken a liking to Rin." The toad noted.  
"And Rin to her." The lord added.

When Rin grew tired, she returned to Sesshomaru's side, grinning as if there was no tomorrow.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sesshomaru asked. Breathlessly laughing, Rin managed a "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Dancing subsided, and soon the women had gathered on a large white cloth over the grass. They started to fold grass together, and tuck things inside of the tiny containers they had made. It seemed that they were making other things as well. Though it was unclear as to what exactly they were doing, half an hour later, Nazoki was approaching the group again. She held two necklaces in one hand, and smiled softly. The women of the group behind her were presenting their crafts to the man of their choice, and Sesshomaru figured it was a sort of mating offer.

"Rin, this one is for you..." The vixen draped a white jeweled string around Rin's neck. Excitedly studying the necklace, Rin grinned.  
"It's moonstone. Feminine and protective." Nazoki stated. Turning to Jaken, she smiled.  
"And this for you... It's sunstone, and masculine... Plus, you need to be more positive..."

Though Jaken clearly did not like her last statement, he accepted the clear orange necklace. It was identical to Rin's, despite its color. After glancing at Sesshomaru, Nazoki shifted her gaze. She seemed to want to say something, but quickly turned away. Without a word, she rejoined the group at the bottom of the hill.

Rin and Jaken were busy studying their necklaces. Sesshomaru glanced at his companions, unsure of how he felt. Though he knew it was a sort of mating ritual, he had expected a necklace as well. But to his surprise, and possibly dismay, he received none. An undeniable sense of isolation crept over him. It became apparent that he felt left out.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, do you want mine?"  
Gazing down at Rin, the man shook his head.  
"This Sesshomaru does not need such a thing, Rin."

The gathering of Kitsune soon turned into a display of strength. The women seemed to strive to be as feminine as possible during so, and gracefully frolicked about, throwing flames at one another. Each burst of fire was a different color, an harmlessly washed over whoever it hit. It became apparent that the men would pick the female of their choice to dance with. Malice spike within Sesshomaru at the sight of multiple men trying to take Nazoki's hand. The vixen grinned, and continued to dance around them matching the tempo of the music. Though she did not take anybody's hand, she made a habit of circling around them in a manner that could only be described as teasing. Seductive even. It was slightly surprising how light she was on her feet, and though she maintained an appropriate distance between herself and the multiple men who attempted to choose her, Sesshomaru felt himself scowl. Looking away, the lord attempted to hide his expression.

When Nazoki took a man's hand, Sesshomaru had seen enough. The vixen had chosen the strongest of the men; the one who had proven to have a larger flame then the others. She had placed a hand on one of his broad shoulders, and circled around him as she had been doing the other suitors, but the moment she clasped his hand, Sesshomaru stood up.

Rin and Jaken stared up at the man curiously, as he started into the grassy clearing. The man Nazoki was dancing with was just about to slip some sort of ring onto her finger. But Sesshomaru knew it wasn't just any old ring. It was a _mating _ring. This could not happen. In her peripherals, Nazoki noticed a small white blob which had grown alarmingly large. She turned to peer at it, slightly stunned to find Sesshomaru. The brunette man was staring at him as well, seemly flustered.  
"_What_ is that _unsightly_ piece of _trash_?" The lord's words cause Nazoki and the man's jaws to drop. Wide eyed, they seemed entirely caught off guard.  
"Ses- M'lord!" A startled pleading edge hung in the vixen's voice. Sesshomaru eyed her coldly, despite her obvious humiliation.  
"Lord?" The man asked, and Nazoki turned back to him.  
"No- Well... Yes, but-"  
The man retracted his ring, which disappeared in a small wisp of flame, to Nazoki's dismay.  
"Wait, I still have my sleeve. He's not-"  
Sesshomaru eyed the pair, with apparent frustration as he cut Nazoki off.  
"Come with me. Your time is up." After taking another second to menace at the kitsune man, the lord started away, followed by a chastened, vexed Nazoki.

Half way up the hill, Nazoki lightly tugged at his sleeve. When Sesshomaru peered at the vixen over his shoulder, he found her looking as though she might cry.  
"Why would you say that? Command me to leave?" Grief laden words parted her lips, and the lord's aggravated gaze lessened.  
"I, this Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to _you_." Sunlight illuminated his white hair, giving it a golden hue. Pulling away from the woman, Sesshomaru continued towards the group.


	16. Chapter 16

Night enveloped the world as Sesshomaru led his group to a cave to settle for the night. All afternoon, Nazoki had been visibly depressed. Even when Rin spoke to the woman, her mood did not lessen. They had encountered a demon, which the vixen set aflame without a second glance. Before Sesshomaru could even move to defend the group, the Youkai had perished, and Nazoki sulked on ahead of them. Instead of responding in her usual cheer, be it forced or natural, Nazoki barely murmured responses to Rin. A flower had been tucked in the woman's hair. Needless to say, that flower perished. The moment Nazoki's emotions had set in, she allowed her hair to incinerate the white carnation. Nobody knew how to react.

Sesshomaru had eyed her with cold curiosity, which she ignored. Once the group was comfortably seated around a fire, Nazoki listlessly presented Rin with food; fish and fruit to be exact. Peering up at the morose women, Rin's eyebrows raised with worry.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Mm..." The vixen nodded, and slowly started to the back of the cave. Once engulfed in darkness, she laid down. Complete silence settled over the group, until Jaken decided to fill it.  
"Well, she shouldn't be trying to start a family on Lord Sesshomaru's time. As young as she is-" Before the toad could finish his sentence he was smacked in the head with something hard. Yelping in surprise, Jaken fell over. Rin and Sesshomaru's attention set on the item, which fell to the stone floor. It was a necklace, with a pointed, smooth red gem attached to it.  
"I'm over two hundred years old!" Nazoki snapped from the back of the cave. Everybody turned to peer into the darkness, watching to see if Nazoki would make an appearance. She didn't. Jumping to his feet, Jaken shook his fist.  
"Why you- Only Lord Sesshomaru can hit me! You have no right-"  
"Silence, Jaken." Sesshomaru picked the necklace up, and studied the golden chain, which supported the red crystal.

"Rin thinks she's lonely again..." Rin murmured to Sesshomaru, covering her mouth with her hand. The man raised an eyebrow to the child and nodded.  
_"Probably."  
_"Is she going to be okay, lord Sesshomaru?"  
_"Most likely. She is just throwing a tantrum right now, Rin."_  
"A tantrum? Like little children?"  
_"Yes. Exactly like that. But don't tell her, she doesn't know yet."_ To Nazoki's surprise, Sesshomaru smiled at Rin as he spoke._  
_"But- Milord, I think she just heard us!"  
_"No. She is probably thinking about something shiny. Kitsune love shiny things."_  
"Really?" The girl asked in disbelief.  
Sesshomaru nodded, staring at Rin blankly.

A slight rustle could be heard from the darkness. Soon Nazoki was walking from the shadows. The woman briskly moved towards the mouth of the cave, only stopping to cross her arms behind Rin. Peering at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes, Nazoki sighed.  
"And that's yours. It's ruby." She stated grudgingly. Leaving it at that, she exited the cave.

Moments passed, and Jaken started to grumble under his breath.  
"That vixen... Storming around as if she's got some form of authority... Speaking to the Lord so informally..."

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to let her cry all on her own?"  
"Cry?" Shifting his attention to Rin, Sesshomaru frowned. He did not think she was crying. Or that she even had a reason to. Nazoki was simply throwing a temper tantrum, as he had stated. The lord still held his necklace in his hand, and wrapped the golden chain around a single finger.  
"Yes. Rin thinks she's crying right now. You made her sad, right?" Innocently inquiring, Rin stared up at the man.  
"Me?" He asked, and the girl nodded.

"Rin knows Lord Sesshomaru was upset about the necklace... But Rin thinks Nazoki wanted to give it to him in private." Placing a finger to her lips, Rin raised her eyes to the stone ceiling of the cave.  
"Rin! Lord Sesshomaru does not care about that vixen or her necklace!" Jaken declared.

A sigh interrupted the two before Rin could respond. They gazed at Sesshomaru who gracefully pushed himself to his feet. As the man started towards the mouth of the cave, Jaken gripped his pants.  
"Milord! Don't go after that woman just because the human said to! You don't have to listen to her!"  
Calmly glaring down at Jaken from the corner of his eyes Sesshomaru managed to frighten the toad. Jaken released him, and a startled noise escaped the toad. Without a word Sesshomaru continued.  
"Yay! Lord Sesshomaru does care!"  
Ignoring Rin's excitement, the man followed Nazoki's scent.

* * *

The trail led him into the forest. Half bored, the man continued to search for the emotionally over active vixen. For some reason it seemed as though her scent was coming from all directions. As if she had intentionally scattered the trail; to avoid being followed. Annoyance crept over the lord, and he internally sighed. So tedious... It did not make sense for him to be chasing after her in the first place. Night is made for resting, not hunting. Then again, foxes _are_ nocturnal. Voices caught the lord's attention, and he slowed his pace. Just beyond the trees was a clearing with a hot spring. Moonlight revealed two people, a man, and woman Sesshomaru knew to be Nazoki.

_"And if I don't?" _She asked in a steely tone.  
"Your mother and that half-breed will continue to be ridiculed. Ya know... Most say that half breeds should be killed; for good luck."  
_"Do not speak of my brother in such a manner... It is also said that if vixen were to slay her first husband, good fortune will be brought to the family... After she eats his heart, that is..." _That was definitely Nazoki. And a man. The scent matched the one, which previously tainted the woman's. Remaining in the shadows, Sesshomaru decided to listen in. Such a conversation would reveal Nazoki's identity to him. The logical option was to absorb such information.

"Don't be so hostile. You'd have to marry me first, anyway."  
_"I already told you. I refuse. The notion of death is far more pleasant-"  
_"You'd prefer that girly man over me?"  
A small gasp sounded, and Sesshomaru frowned.  
_"Girly? Who-"_  
"That lord guy. You know who I'm talking about, don't play dumb. Wouldn't it be unfortunate if he found out who you are?"  
_"He's not girly... And- You wouldn't..."_  
"I would... East and west are opposites for a reason. I know what you're trying to do. You think he's perfect for you, but I've got news for you; he doesn't want some stray fox hanging around. You were promised to _me_, so you _will_ be mine. I'll ruin everything. I'll tell him myself... And that kid... Looks tasty. Hunting never-"  
The man's words were interrupted by a punch, and the sound of a struggle ensued. A light illuminated the two figures, and Sesshomaru watched intensely. Though he knew that he should interfere, he wanted to hear more. If Nazoki were to get hurt he would step in, Sesshomaru did not want to reveal his new found knowledge to the woman.

A thud, along with snarling filled the air. Leaves crunched with the pair's every move and Sesshomaru ventured closer. A flame sparked, and the Lord caught sight of a brunette man pinning Nazoki to the ground with one hand. He was clutching her collar, and she gripped his wrist with both hands scowling up at him. Blood speckled both of them, and in the man's hand, he held a white flame.  
"Mating shouldn't be this difficult. You're making this harder on yourself." Through clenched teeth, the man spoke. Glaring at him, Nazoki never shifted her gaze.  
"Well, men should not hit their fiancés... Then again, you are no man... You expect every woman to fall for you because you're handsome... Guess what Hideki..." Nazoki's gaze seemed to have the man in a trance. His expression fell blank and he stared at her as she leaned up.  
"If you really want to marry me, you have to-" Her words were cut off when the man shoved her back to the ground.  
"I'm not falling for that. Not again." He snarled.  
"At least you're over that ridiculous phobia. You haven't combusted yet..." After adding that bit, the man started to push his flaming hand towards the vixen. Before he could make contact, she elbowed him in the side of his head. Fire engulfed the woman, barely revealing her series of attacks. Black flames did not provide as much light as any other form. Howls of pain filled the air as the woman sank her teeth into the man's wrist. Her claws sliced his skin, and he appeared to have been over powered. Sesshomaru watched in an expressionless sort of awe; he had not expected her to weasel her way from under the man.

It was not until Hideki managed to ram his claws into Nazoki's torso that she seemed to falter. She froze, and silently gazed down at his hand. Most of the light was from her glowing eyes, which beautifully contrasted against the dark flames with an emerald hue.  
"He will kill you. This is for your own good." The man murmured, sitting up. Fire jumped from his hand to her torso, appearing to crawl into her wounds. The vixen shrieked, and just as Sesshomaru was about to interfere, Nazoki dug her nails into the man's wrist. Snarling, she pulled his claws from her body as he growled at the sensation.  
"And I will thank him. It would be better then mating with the likes of you..." Malice dripped from her words, and the struggle continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru decided to make his appearance, and approach the pair. Chances of the fight dying were slim, and the man knew it. In the blink of an eye he was by their side; kicking Hideki off Nazoki, and earning a cry of surprise from the man.  
"M- M'lord!"  
Sesshomaru barely glanced down at the vixen before unsheathing Tokijin, and leaping over her. As he swung his blade at the kitsune man, he was dismayed to find that the man was very agile, and quick to recover. Hideki retreated, leaping backwards so to avoid the oncoming swipes of Sesshomaru's blade. Though the lord charged him, Hideki's defense was turning into a will'o'whisps. The moment he gained a small distance between himself and the lord, he shifted into a flame. Instead of slicing him in two as intended, Sesshomaru was forced to watch the man float away. Suddenly turned around by a gentle tug of his shoulder, Sesshomaru continued to stare at the green flame in the sky. He had a choice. Chase the man, or permit him to escape. This time, that is.

The dark grin that had curled Sesshomaru's lips was slightly alarming, but despite that fact, Nazoki clutched his yukata and leaned into him. He stared down at the woman curiously, unsure of how to react.  
"Lord Sesshomaru... Forgive me..."  
The first time the vixen had spoken his name, and she was apologizing. Not exactly what he expected; and the odd embrace-like thing was no different. It was not until warm liquid soaked his chest that he remembered she had been hurt. Blood hung in the air, filling the man with Nazoki's scent. He peered down at the vixen, only to find crimson streaming from her hairline, and various splashes of blood on her face.  
"Why would you fight him if you know you aren't strong enough?"

Gazing up at the man, Nazoki was met with an icy expression. Sighing, she remembered that Sesshomaru was not compassionate. The man had no grasp of emotions, and for that, she released him. Shaking her head, she walked to the edge of the hot spring she had intended to relax in. Never too late to try. Without a word, the woman stepped into the warm water, not bothering with her clothes, and ignoring Sesshomaru's presence.

Frowning, the Lord sheathed his sword, and walked to her side.  
"What are you doing?" A hint of annoyance hung in his voice and Nazoki laid her head back. Attaining an upside down view of the man she coyly grinned.  
"Relaxing." She answered.  
Shaking his head, Sesshomaru knelt down. He seemed oblivious to the deep crimson stain on his chest. The Lord stared down at the woman; a slight frown creasing his brow.  
"If you sit in warm water, you will bleed out."  
"No, Kitsune are practically immune to heat." The woman sighed, still peering at him.  
"Then what is happening there?"

Nazoki curiously picked her head up and gazed at the now red pool she resided in. The pigment had grown too strong to even see her green yukata. The woman's mouth formed a small "oh" as she tried to think of a way to play it off.  
"It was already like that when I got in... These pools are famous for their high iron content..." When she peered back as Sesshomaru she was met with a skeptically raised eyebrow.  
"Did you think that would trick this Sesshomaru?"  
The two stare at each other donning equally blank expressions. Without a word, the lord stuck his hand in the water, and wiped it over Nazoki's face. Though the action had been unanticipated, she remained in place; frowning in confusion as he continued to rinse her off. When the blood faded, the man gripped her yukata and pulled her from the water. To Nazoki's amazement he seemed to have no trouble picking her up with a single arm.  
"Why did you-"  
"Rin is worried." He stated in a flat tone.

Sighing, Nazoki shifted her gaze. She clutched the man's yukata, and his arm under her offered an impossible amount of support. Unable to hide her disappointment, she stared at the remaining white bits of fabric on Sesshomaru's chest.  
"That's all?" Her voice was low, and Sesshomaru peered down at her.  
"Hm?"

"You only came because Rin asked you to? I guess that's the only reason I should have suspected..."  
Unsure of what to make of the woman's obvious disappointment, the lord returned his attention to the forest he was moving through.  
"I can walk..." Nazoki stated, and to his annoyance, the woman pushed against him, forcing the man to release her. He stopped as she lowered herself to the ground. Studying the woman, Sesshomaru did not know how to react. Nazoki started back towards the camp, and Sesshomaru slowly followed behind the vixen. She was clutching her ribs as she walked, and the Lord scowled.

How dare she refuse his help. Rushing to her side, Sesshomaru gripped her sleeve. When it slipped down the woman's arm she peered at him over her shoulder.  
"Oh my, Lord Sesshomaru..." Smirking, Nazoki turned to face the man. She softly trailed a single sharp nail along his jaw line.  
"Would one as handsome as you be attempting to sleep with me?"

The man froze in place, startled. Such a direct question of _that_ nature was unanticipated, and slightly alarming. He could do nothing but stare at the flirtatious smile that curled her lips. Shifting his attention to the sleeve in his hand, Sesshomaru eyed it curiously.  
"Are you blushing?" Nazoki asked, and the man tightened his jaw. He had noticed his face growing warm, but hadn't thought anything of it. Her eyes seemed to captivate him, causing the man to grow still. Nazoki leaned towards him. She placed a hand on his mokomoko, and inched closer to the man's lips.

"There's only one way to cure that..." She murmured, and Sesshomaru slightly leaned away. She was in his personal space. Nobody was permitted in his space. Maybe Rin, but nobody else, Rin was special (Not that he would admit it). When there was barely any space between their lips, there was a tug at the man's hand. He glanced down, only to find Nazoki pulling her sleeve back.  
"Give me my virginity back, pervert." Snickering, the vixen turned away from the man, and started back towards the camp. Sesshomaru watched her replace her sleeve, still startled. Soon a frown creased his brow, and he slowly started to follow. He could not help but wonder what the hell that was. For some reason disappointment rippled through him, which only served to anger the man. She had done that on purpose. Nazoki had known exactly what she had been doing.

Annoyed, Sesshomaru rushed back to her, and scooped her into his arm.  
"Do not deny my, this Sesshomaru's, help." He muttered, and Nazoki peered up at the man. After a moment she slowly nodded, and allowed herself to clutch his collar.  
"Yeah... Okay..." Sighing the words, Nazoki snuggled into his mokomoko. Sesshomaru peered down at her, as he once again leaped through the forest. For some reason, her next statement made him feel as though his face may flush (Of course he quickly destroyed such a feeling, and thought).  
"You're so comfortable... And you smell good..."


	18. Chapter 18

"It appears that the wound has already been cauterized."  
Sesshomaru had taken Nazoki to a nearby river to clean her up. He did not want Rin to have to see the woman's injuries, so he opted to dress them himself. The pair sat on the ground together, in near silence. After a decent amount of annoyed convincing, he managed to get the woman to remove the upper half of her yukata. She covered her chest with her arms, as he inspected the wound. The woman also supplied a sufficient amount of light for him to examine the damage. Will-o-wisp hung in the air around the pair, gently illuminating their figures with soft blue and white light. It appeared that her wound was just claw marks; deep puncture wounds. Nazoki seemed too uncomfortable to offer any words in return as he explained the situation.

"His nail broke off in your injury..." The lord stated, and the vixen shifted her gaze to the rushing water of the river. Without warning, Sesshomaru dug his nails into her flesh to remove the fragment in question. Nazoki gripped his shoulder, voicing her pain as he quickly pulled the piece from her wound. After removing it, he gazed up at the woman who was still clutching his yukata. She sighed as if her breath had been held for centuries.

Almost out of nowhere, Sesshomaru leaned towards the vixen. From his position on his knees, he moved over her lap. Nazoki froze in place as the man slowly inched towards her lips. Her heart started to race, and the woman's eyes closed. She could almost feel his lips against hers. The stagnant will-o-wisp around them started to dance in the air, seeming to form some sort of game. They took on various intensities, some dim, some brighter than before. Each took its own turn in joining the others in their dance.

The pair remained in place for a moment; Nazoki waiting for the contact, and Sesshomaru watching the woman's reaction. She had slightly tilted her head to the side, seemingly open to the idea of a kiss. The grip on his shoulder lessened, growing gentle, and the man barely moved towards her; leaving mere centimeters between the two.  
"We need cloth..." Sesshomaru murmured. Opening her eyes, the woman frowned at him in confusion. His golden eyes seemed to pierce her, and she held them with her own. He was so close that she could feel his words. To Nazoki's surprise, he tugged at her sleeve. As stated, cloth was needed to wrap the woman's torso, and he did not want to use his own.

The man pulled away, and Nazoki frowned down at her arm.  
"Wh-"  
"We need to wrap your wound." The lord stated. Revenge; what a wonderful way to exact it. When Sesshomaru pulled the fabric away from Nazoki's arm, she clutched it.  
"No! This is _important_! You can't use it!" She protested, attempting to take the sleeve back.  
"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman.  
"I need it to finish my task!"  
"Which is?" The lord inquired, indifferently. In all actuality, he was toying with her. He knew exactly what she was talking about. If he wasn't logical he wouldn't be _that_ Sesshomaru, he would be a different one.

Growing embarrassed, Nazoki snatched the sleeve away. To her surprise, and possibly panic, the corner of Sesshomaru's lips tugged up.  
"Are you denying this Sesshomaru?" He asked, and she shifted her gaze.  
"Uh,well... When you say it like that..." Falling silent, Nazoki tried to think of a response.  
"You do not need that sleeve. It is only-"  
"I do!" She insisted. "My skirt... We can use my skirt..." Sighing, Nazoki gripped the bottom of her yukata. Since the fabric was long enough to drag on the ground, there was enough to spare. Of course, she would not be able to get another. Not like the one she was wearing at least. The only way to do so was to return to her clan; which she would never do.

"Your belt." Sesshomaru suggested. Peering up at the man, Nazoki nodded. Good idea. The man moved behind her and tugged her yukata loose. The man offered her one end of her belt, and together they worked to wrap it around her torso. Nazoki tied it in front of herself, and Sesshomaru stood up.  
"Why did you not tell this Sesshomaru that you are being hunted?"

Nazoki glanced up at the man from her spot on the ground. She didn't seem to want to answer him, and he watched her stand up.  
"I... Well, I didn't want you to know... I figured you would accept the ring and something else, and send me on my way..." The vixen sighed, also standing up. She turned her back to the man, holding her yukata closed. Moments passed, and Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Forgive me."

Ignoring her apology, Sesshomaru walked behind her. It was obvious that she would have to clean her clothes. For that reason, he offered his own shirt. Without a word, he draped it over her shoulders and started away. Despite the fact that there was blood on his shirt, it was a welcome gesture. Nazoki peered back at the man, who was now wearing a white undershirt and carrying his armor in his hand. After vowing to clean his shirt for him, the vixen allowed her green yukata to fall to the ground, and slipped her arms into his. Leaving her red underskirt in place, Nazoki tied the bottom of the lord's shirt around her waist, and picked up her yukata. Without a word, she followed behind Sesshomaru.

After catching up to the man, she gently grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at her and she shifted her gaze.  
"I know you've been thinking about it... So, I want you to take this..." He watched the woman curiously, as she cupped her palms together, and a small indigo flame sparked. The fire died almost as quickly as it had appeared, and in Nazoki's palm rested a slender black ring. It appeared to be carved of stone, and she offered it to the lord.  
"Why do you not wear the ring, if it is effective?" He asked.  
A coy smile curled the Kitsune's lips as she peered up at the man.  
"It is improper for a lady to wear her own ring. Only when her mate offers his can she wear one..."  
The statement caused Sesshomaru's eyebrow to rise. Slightly frowning, he spoke in his usual smoky tone.  
"So this is intended for your mate?"

Nazoki nodded slowly, and her grin fell. The woman dropped her gaze, grief twisting her features.  
"It was. However, my chosen mate has perished. Now I've not a single soul to gift my ring to. If you take it, I can know that it is safe. Know that I do not expect anything to come of this, it is simply to return your deed."  
The man nodded, and offered his hand. Holding his armor for him, Nazoki gazed at said hand; studying the dark stripes on his skin. As the vixen slipped the ring onto his ring finger, it tightened around the lord's skin. He studied it curiously, wondering how stone could move in such a manner. Power immediately surged through the man, resembling a lightning bolt. He could feel it buzzing in his limbs, and a form of intoxication seemed to wash over him; escaping the man in the form of a sigh.

Knowing that the ring had taken effect, Nazoki moved past him and towards the camp. They arrived at the same time, and Jaken appeared to be sleeping. Rin was wide-awake though.  
"Nazoki!" The child exclaimed, a wide grin curling her lips. She jumped to her feet, and ran towards Nazoki and Sesshomaru. Of course, she only hugged Sesshomaru. Soon the girl inquired about the change of clothes. Sesshomaru told her Nazoki slipped and cut herself.

After offering a slight smile to the girl, Nazoki walked to A-Un. Setting his armor down, Sesshomaru picked Rin up. The girl snuggled into his Mokomoko, and he sat down against the wall of the cave. Silence fell over the group, and Nazoki sat beside the dragon's two heads. They, in turn, placed their heads in her lap. Smiling, Nazoki pet them both.

Sesshomaru's Mokomoko spread out on the ground, and he laid Rin on his fur. The man also laid down, which was slightly odd. Then again, he knew who Nazoki was, so he could let his guard down a bit. If she were to go insane and attack him or Rin, he could easily kill an injured fox. The man also needed to rest before leaving again. In the morning, he would set out to find what was called the Celestial Elixir. Rumored to be locked out of sight in a tower. It was also said that by simply cleaning your blade with it, it would more than double your sword's strength. He would find out for himself. Last Sesshomaru heard, a selfish ogre was guarding it, but that would be no task for him. With everybody comfortable, the group fell to dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, what shall we do today?"  
The sun warmed three bodies, all walking around A-un. Rin was the only one sitting on the dragon, while Nazoki and Jaken walked on either side of her. They were walking through a grassy field, all trying to make time pass quickly. Sesshomaru had already taken his leave, instructing them to keep moving while they were in the forest. The man's reasoning was to keep any unwelcome visitors from being able to sneak up on them. As long as they did not stay in one place, the chances of being tracked down were highly unlikely.  
"Wait for the Lord to return." Jaken muttered in a condescending tone.

Not appreciating his snide remark, Nazoki glared at the toad. He did not even bother to look at her, just continued ahead of the group. After a small debate, the girls decided to have a little fun.  
"Master Jaken! Look! There's a huge scary Youkai over there! It looks hungry!" Rin declared. Turning to look in the direction the girl was pointing, Jaken found a large bear-like beast charging towards him.  
"Jaken! Save us!" Nazoki piped in, staring at the beast wide eyed.  
Panicked, the toad started to yell, and shoot flames from his staff. The bear shrugged it off, and continued towards him. A-Un stared at the monster, well aware of what was happening. When Jaken started running, Rin laughed loudly. Silently shushing the girl, Nazoki nudged her.

Jaken shot another flame towards the beast, and it suddenly halted and keeled over; dead. Now Nazoki was snickering. She tried to stifle the sound as the toad reproached the women.  
"See? That's how it's done!" Jaken proclaimed suddenly sure of himself, and courageous.  
Goofy grins spread across Nazoki and Rin's faces. They nodded in unison and started to humorously praise the toad for his triumph against an illusion.

"Thank you, Master Jaken. Rin doesn't know what she would have done if you were not here to save her!" The girl cheerfully giggled.  
"Yes, Thank you. You have proven yourself proficient in battle. I must remind myself to never cross you; that would be a horrible decision." Nazoki stated, trying to sound as convincing as possible. The woman bit down on her lip, to keep from giving away her fun.

"Yes, well, as long as you keep that in mind in the future." Jaken bragged, puffing out his chest. "And make sure you tell the Lord about this too, starting with my heroic display of manliness." He instructed.

The girls giggled, yet both nudged the other, signaling to stop.  
"Aye, we will make sure to sing of your amazing display of raw power..!" Covering her mouth, Nazoki nodded. As Jaken boisterously strutted ahead of the woman, Nazoki tugged Rin's sleeve. When the girl looked up at the vixen, she found the woman pointing at the "slain" black bear. It stood up and started towards the group. Grinning up at Nazoki, Rin nodded.

"Um, Master Jaken..."  
The toad seemed to be lost in his new-found glory.  
"Master Jaken... I think it's still alive..." Rin stated, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
When she received no response, Nazoki decided to try a bit harder.  
"Jaken! Look out!" The vixen called, and as Jaken opened his eyes, he found a large black blob in his peripherals. Slowly turning to see the thing, he found rows of sharp teeth, and a large snout in his face.

Needless to say, he screamed, and the girls laughed as their fun continued.

* * *

In the depths of the forest Sesshomaru found the tower he had been searching for. Sunlight barely reached the ground. The thick canopy of leaves only allowed an occasional pocket of light to find its way through the darkness. The tower in question had red light pouring from one of the windows. Sesshomaru assumed that was the room he was aiming for. The stone building was almost as tall as the trees overhead, and wide enough to fit about two regular huts from a village inside. Moving to the wooden door, Sesshomaru wasted no time in splintering the wood. He would not sneak in as many had tried. The only way to get what he desired was brute force, of which he possessed plenty.

To the lord's surprise, the building was filled with Ogres. Unsheathing Tokijin, he slashed through a dozen of the demons and leaped over the rest, onto the spiral staircase attached to the wall. The stairs were also filled, and the lord's lips curled into a small smirk. The ring around his finger seemed to push him to continue, enhancing his own desires, and providing an ample amount of strength to achieve his goal. He wanted to be more hands-on with this. After slashing through a group of no less than twenty enemies, he sheathed his sword. Bones popped in his hands as he positioned his claws. He would tear through the crowd, and quench his insatiable thirst for blood. Eyes flashing red, the Lord allowed himself to be lost in the moment of bliss. Acquiring new items of power had never been so fun.

Before he knew it he was standing on the other side of the door he had set his sights on. Blood surrounded the man, covering the walls, and floors. A plethora of body parts littered the floor, all from ogres. From what he could tell, he had been wounded, but he did not know where or how badly. All he could make out was the fact that the tower appeared to be empty. His white locks were drenched in crimson, the same of which splattered his face, claws, and clothes. Pushing the wooden door open, Sesshomaru's eyes set on a red vial. It was glowing, and beckoned to him. As he walked to the stone pedestal, which proudly displayed the elixir, the man felt excitement swell inside of him. Increasing his strength twice in less than twenty-four hours; enthralling. The man reached for the vial, wasting no time.

Before he could come in contact with the glass, multiple sharp needle-like objects stuck into his side. Scowling the lord peered down at the sharpened sticks, and pulled them from his skin. Snickering echoed from a dark corner of the room, and Sesshomaru turned to face the sound. Soon, loud foot steps approached the man. An ogre, larger than his previous victims, charged towards him.  
"You will not touch the sparkles!" The Youkai declared.  
Glaring at the beast, the lord swiped at it with his claws. To his surprise, it split in two, moving around the man. A deep throaty laugh filled the air, as both halves of the ogre formed a new opponent just as large as the last.  
"You'll never defeat me!" sounding all too sure of themselves the ogres pushed back towards Sesshomaru. He sliced and diced, only to find that whether he used his hands or sword the outcome remained the same. The pieces formed more opponents, and together they would attack him. A sense of drowsiness had set over the Lord, and the only reason he could find was the needles. Dizzy the man forced himself to stay on his feet, showing no sign of weariness what so ever.

He gripped the handle of Tokijin, and his beast overcame him. His next moved surprised Sesshomaru himself. Power encompassed him in the form of a bright green aura. The force of the charge blew his hair up, and kept the tens of enemies at bay. When the man extended his power, in all direction, flames set over everything in the room. Flames, which he never even knew he had, and looked, like Nazoki's. One by one, the ogres around him collapsed into a burning heap of defeat. Sesshomaru calmly gazed down at his sword, and the black ring around his finger, which had grown undeniably scorching.

With nothing left to do, he set his sword down and grabbed the Elixir. It was almost as warm as the ring, probably due to the fire, but heat did not seem to be affecting him. Instead, the man set to cleaning his swords with the red liquid.


	20. Chapter 20

"Look a village!"  
Pointing at a small gathering of houses, Rin turned to peer at Nazoki. The woman stared at the village, and nodded. Their fun of teasing Jaken had long passed, and now the girls were looking for something more entertaining. Over an hour ago, Nazoki had felt something strange. To the best of her knowledge, it felt as though something had drained her, hence the end of Jaken's teasing. Of course, the toad still thought he was a hero, but that was another story. Nazoki asked Rin if she wanted to spend time in the village and interact with other humans, to which the girl asked if she could.

Jaken started to nag the two, asking how Nazoki expected to watch Rin if the child went into the village.  
"Easy!" The vixen grinned. She peered around the grassy plain, and picked up a green leaf. Frowning, and sticking her tongue out, tucked the leaf under her hair, and in a matter of seconds she looked like an older Rin. The woman wore a long orange yukata, and her fiery hair turned black.  
"Come on, daughter." Nazoki chuckled, and soon the two were walking away from a very stunned Jaken. He and A-Un moved to the edge of the trees to wait for the two.

Gazing up at Nazoki, Rin allowed amazement to take her.  
"Wow! You look just like a human!"  
"That's the plan." Nazoki smiled. Taking the girl's hand, Nazoki led her into the small village. Most of the people they passed only glanced at the two new comers out of curiosity. Other than that, they didn't so much as suspect Nazoki was Youkai. A small shopping district caught their eyes, and Rin pulled Nazoki towards the few wooden carts. The girl seemed ecstatic to see regular human things, such as clothes, candy, and various other food items.

"Nazoki... Look." Rin pointed at another child who appeared to be eating some form of sweet roll. After a second of studying the girl's expression, Nazoki realized that Rin wanted one. She moved to the cart, which was selling them; knowing full well that she had no money.  
"Which one would you like sweetie?" The humanized vixen asked.  
Rin's face perked up and she pointed to one of the four rolls of bread. Noding Nazoki glanced at another cart, studying the coins that a man had pulled from his pocket. Reaching into her own, Nazoki formed an image. The illusion of coins.

Dropping the coins, Nazoki chuckled at her clumsiness. The man behind the stall waved it off, wondering if the elegant brunette was still with the father of her child. He also wondered what she was doing in a small town such as his; the woman looked like an imperial. Everybody was so distracted that they did not realize Nazoki picking up small pebbles.

In order to make her illusions solid, she needed a real item. She would hold the facade until night fall, then allow the "coins" to revert back to stone. Brilliant. Rin was happy, and so was she. The two wandered from stall to stall, pulling the same trick, except Nazoki no longer dropped her "coins", she had grabbed enough stones the first time. The vixen also got Rin a new Yukata. It was not until she found a man selling her favorite item of all that she bought something for herself.

* * *

Over an hour passed before the pair returned to Jaken. Rin was munching on sweets, and Nazoki still looked like an older version of the child. It took Jaken a moment to recognize her, as he had almost completely forgotten she had concealed herself. The girls had two small bags attached to their backs and the group started to walk away again.  
"And for you two to wander off into some unknown village! What if you would have shifted in front of them! Do you know how much trouble you could have caused?! To think that Lord Sesshomaru trusted you enough to-" Jaken yelped in surprise when a fireball shot past him.

"Stop nagging us. Nothing happened, we were fine." Nazoki sighed reaching into the cloth bag on her back. The vixen pulled out a sealed vase of milk.  
"This was worth it!" She cheered, and immediately started to drink the liquid at a frightening speed. Rin peered up at her and pulled her own smaller vase of milk out. The girl mimicked Nazoki's drinking motion, only in a less desperate manner.

Shaking his head, Jaken sighed.

* * *

Reaching a stream, Nazoki started to wash Sesshomaru's yukata, and her own clothes. Jaken gave the women privacy, and Nazoki shifted back to her original form. With her belt wrapped around her torso, she avoided drawing Rin's attention to her wound. As Rin stepped into a nearby hot spring, Nazoki started to clean the girl's clothes.  
"Hey, you want to see something funny?" Turning to peer at Rin, Nazoki grinned.  
"Yes!"

Nodding, Nazoki hung their clothes to dry, thankful that she had managed to wash the stain out of Sesshomaru's shirt. The vixen took a leaf, and tucked it under hair. With a small poof of smoke, Nazoki was Jaken.  
"Rin! Didn't I tell you that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care about you or that indecent Kitsune!?" Nazoki yelled, sounding exactly like Jaken. Rin burst into a fit of giggles, and Nazoki continued.  
"I'm a HERO! Don't laugh at me! And make sure you tell Lord Sesshomaru of how well I killed that illusion! But don't tell him I screamed, and cried... The lord doesn't want to hear about that..." The moment she finished the sentence, Nazoki started to snicker as well.

"I HEAR YOU!" Jaken shouted from some unknown corner of the forest.  
Gazing at one another, Nazoki and Rin grinned. The vixen took on her original form, and joined Rin in the hot spring.  
"Are you going to keep your belt on?" Rin asked, and Nazoki nodded.  
"Yes... I cut my stomach, when I slipped. I don't want it to get hurt from the hot water..." Nazoki lied. Rin nodded, and soon the two were joking with each other once again.

A small moment of silence fell over the two, and Nazoki mused that she was thankful to have somebody like Rin around. Soon the girl caught her attention.  
"Rin wants to hear more of your story."

Gazing at Rin, Nazoki nodded.  
"Where did we leave off?"  
Rin placed a finger to her lips, and stared up at the bit of sky overhead.  
"The mom arranged a marriage for the girl."

Nazoki sighed, and nodded once more.

"Lets start a bit before that... After the father died, the mother was very lonely. She turned to a man of whom she had known for years; a human, to be exact. After many weeks of consoling the woman, he found that he had fallen in love with her. She, of course, had done the same. Their relationship was kept a secret, even I, I mean, the daughter did not know. Over a year passed, and the mother started to act peculiar. In the end, she had his child. A boy, to be exact. This made life harder for her, and the family. The man was forced from his human village, and lived with the Youkai. Both humans and demons shunned the entire family. Ridiculed everything they did, cursed the very air they breathed. And in the midst of everything was the daughter; isolated from even her family. They loved the son more... Both of them..."

Once again sighing, Nazoki lowered her gaze.

"In an attempt to earn respect, and be accepted, the mother met with another family. Her daughter was promised to an evil man, of whom loved not a single soul. A very selfish, childish person. But if the marriage succeeded, the family would be forgiven. It seemed to be the only way, and was kept from the daughter. On the wedding day, she realized that everybody was congratulating her, and gifting her with things that were reserved for such an occasion. When she found out who the family was she refused..."

Stopping Nazoki gazed at Rin. The girl knew that she would hear no more, and nodded.  
"But you didn't want to help your family? Rin knows it wasn't nice of the mom to do that, but she only did it to protect the brother, right?"

Eyes widening, Nazoki stared at the child. After a short moment of silence she shifted her gaze.  
"I- I suppose she did..."  
"Rin thinks the daughter was just scared. But the mom would never let her marry somebody who would be mean to her, right?"  
Nazoki peered down at the belt around her, and slowly willed herself to nod. The child was too young to hear everything. But her words still hung in Nazoki's mind. Particularly about not wanting to help her family. Minutes passed, and each felt like a year. Soon, the two were redressing themselves and meeting back up with Jaken.


	21. Chapter 21

Two days had passed, and there was still no sign of Sesshomaru. The entire time Nazoki could not help but think of Rin's words. The vixen had contemplated her very being, yet found no answers to her questions of life. The only thing she was sure of was the fact that Rin had a point. Her mother would not knowingly set her up to marry an evil man. Accusations, directed at herself flooded her mind, yet she did well in hiding that fact. This particular morning, the group sat in a clearing of the forest. Low murmurs of the lord hung in the air, and Jaken and Rin did a fine job in countering any negativity the other presented.

It was not until a gust of wind passed that Nazoki and Jaken glanced deeper into the forest.  
"What?" Rin asked. Instead of answering, the two peered at one another.  
"Do you smell that?" Nazoki asked the toad. He nodded, and they peered at Rin. Before Jaken could move the vixen was on her feet.  
"Stay here." She commanded. Rin offered a slight, worried nod, yet Jaken preferred to argue.

Ignoring the Youkai's protests, Nazoki took to the surrounding forest. She was positive she smelled Sesshomaru, and blood. The smell was not far, and she leaped past the thick trunks of the surrounding trees. Though it seemed a bit silly, she could not help but feel as if she should try to assist the man if he was as the scent in the air suggested. If he was injured.

It only took a minute to reach the source of the smell, and sure enough, Sesshomaru was bleeding. But he was also in the middle of a fight. With a bolt of energy, he sent an enemy flying back. The ogre shot straight towards Nazoki, and she shifted to avoid being hit. The lord's eyes fell upon her, yet he move straight past the vixen, and to the Youkai. With a single swipe the monster was annihilated. Nazoki had turned to face the man, and shifted back to her original form. Sesshomaru stared down at her, frowning. The woman sat on the ground, trying her best to hold his eye contact. She wondered if his stern expression stemmed from confusion, but then again, he looked a bit too angry to be confused.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked in a tone which was less than friendly.  
"I... I smelled your blood." Nazoki stammered, shifting her gaze.  
"And you left Rin's side, under the false pretense that you could _help_ this Sesshomaru?"

His words caused uneasiness to settle in Nazoki, and she stared at the ground. She could not help but feel that he was right. If there was an enemy that he couldn't beat, most likely she would not have been able to do anything. Apparent annoyance crossed the man, and Nazoki stood up. Sesshomaru started towards the vixen, to her dismay. Between his expression, and the odd scenario, most likely, that was not a good sign. Bright red flames engulfed her hair and tail, only furthering her discomfort. The lord halted for a second, and confusion crossed him. Soon he continued, not swayed by her nervous demeanor.

Trying to avoid the conversation, or the Sesshomaru's intense gaze, she opted to try to walk back the way she came. However, with Sesshomaru approaching her from that direction, that seemed to be a horrible decision. The lord's intentions were unclear, and Nazoki backed away. The flames around her seemed as if they would never fade.

"Stay back!" Wide eyed, Nazoki stared at the man. He was obviously angered that she had left Rin and Jaken. If only she had listened to the toad. Or thought about whether it made sense to try to help Sesshomaru. The man stared at her blankly, and raised an eyebrow to her.  
"You would dare to command this Sesshomaru?"  
Shifting her gaze, Nazoki sighed.  
"Uh... No, M'lord. I mean no disrespect; I just don't want to burn you..."

Sesshomaru stopped only a step away from Nazoki, and a gust of wind interrupted them. Staring down at the vixen, he maintained a blank expression.  
"You couldn't burn me with those weak flames." The words caused Nazoki to frown. It was unclear whether the lord's intentions were ill. Alarmed, she backed away, only to find a tree blocking her path. She allowed her hands to fall to the bark on either side of her; digging her nails into it.

With a single step, Sesshomaru had her trapped. Nearly. Nazoki leaned to the side, intending to escape, but Sesshomaru rammed his hand into the trunk of the tree; blocking her.  
"Don't move." Though he had succeeded in intimidating the vixen, the lord commanded her softly. Obvious panic crossed Nazoki, and shifted her gaze. The woman's flame turned a deep shade of indigo. Not a single warning was offered before Sesshomaru retracted his hand from the bark of the tree, and reached towards Nazoki's jaw; into the flames. When the man retracted said hand, and peered at it, the pace of her heart increased, and an inaudible whimper escaped the woman. As stated, the flames on the lord's hand burned for only a few seconds before dissolving. He noted that the ring she had given him seemed to be warmer than her flames. Sighing the man focused his gaze on the vixen.  
"You need not be afraid; this Sesshomaru will do you no harm."

Nazoki lowered her eyes to the grass beneath her feet; her flames still not dying. After a short moment of silence, it became apparent that she did not believe him. Another low sigh escaped the lord, and he returned his hand to the fire. With a single finger, Sesshomaru lifted her chin. Forcing Nazoki to hold eye contact he repeated himself.  
"This Sesshomaru will do you no harm..."

Alarmed, she stared up at the man unsure of how to react. Ever so slowly, the fearful flames around her died, and the pair studied one another. Nazoki's eyes strayed from his, opting to focus on his lips instead. Shifting her gaze, she bit down on her own; attempting to suppress the thoughts that seemed to invade her mind. The motion grabbed Sesshomaru's attention, drawing his eyes to the single fang pressing against her lips. Murmuring a slight excuse, Nazoki started to slink by him; shying away from his touch.  
"Wait." Sesshomaru placed his hand on the vixen's opposite arm, pulling her back into place.  
"What were you looking at?"  
The only answer he received was silence, and annoyance sparked within him. Not wanting to repeat himself, he urged her to respond.  
_"Well?''_

Nazoki locked his golden eyes to hers of emerald, seeming to be lost in though. A moment passed and a coy smirk curled her lips.  
"It would be easier to show you..." She murmured. A slight frown creased Sesshomaru's brow, as Nazoki slowly inched towards him. When she was only a breath away, the lord vowed not to let her fool him again. He pushed his lips to hers, meeting the woman with a harsh passion. Despite the unanticipated force, the vixen returned his motion; clutching the man's blood stained shirt. He moved her back against the tree, placing his hand on the bark to steady himself. An arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer; increasing the force of the kiss. Sesshomaru lightly grazed his tongue over her lips, and she readily granted access. He allowed himself to be drawn closer, leaving almost nothing between himself and the woman. One of her legs slid up the side of his, sparking excitement within the lord. An almost inaudible moan from the vixen snapped the two from their spell of lust, and the kiss slowly died down. A hand softly slid along the man's jaw, and into his hair. Nazoki started to pull away, barely grazing her lips against Sesshomaru's twice. In response, the lord slightly tilted his head, studying her reaction to the contact. He also noted his own.

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru asked, and Nazoki shifted her gaze. His words seemed to clear the haze in her eyes, allowing discomfort to immediately surrounded the woman.  
"Uh... Yes, M'lord..."

To Nazoki's surprise, the man seemed to have no reaction to the kiss. He held his usual stern, blank expression, and leaned away. After taking a short moment to stare at the vixen (in a manner which seemed to be overly intense) he started away. Wondering if she had upset him, or made a mistake, Nazoki watched the Lord. It didn't take long for her to follow him, and when she did, he didn't even bother to look at her. Awkwardness settled over the situation, yet Sesshomaru seemed oblivious to it. Mentally kicking herself, Nazoki spoke.  
"M'lord..."

When Sesshomaru stopped, she shifted her gaze. He peered at her over his shoulder, and she bit down on her lip. The ghost of the contact between them lingered, and Nazoki raised her hand to her mouth as if she could cover the sensation. Immediately bowing, the vixen found she was unable to decipher the man's silence.  
"Forgive me... I- I was not thinking clearly..."

The fact that she blamed herself for the interaction became apparent, yet Sesshomaru did not respond. He watched her for a moment, before continuing towards the group. What Nazoki didn't seem to understand was that Sesshomaru could not be forced into anything he did not want. Actually stopping to gaze at her in itself was unusual.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all :)**  
**Credit for the awesome stuff leading to the kiss goes to the lovely NonieBee (4352183) Check out her stories, she's an amazing writer! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

A week passed, mostly without Sesshomaru around. He had just returned and the group followed behind the man silently. At some point, flying had been chosen as the best method of transportation. A cloud formed under Sesshomaru, and A-Un took to the air as well.  
"Nazoki! Do you want to ride A-Un with Rin?"  
Shaking her head, Nazoki shifted and followed suit. Flames formed around her feet, and she glided to Rin's side. The girl called the skill amazing, yet asked if it was possible for her to fly as in her regular form. Shifting, Nazoki smiled and nodded. It seemed effortless for the woman. She clasped her hands behind her back, and closed her eyes. Red curls danced over her face, yet Nazoki ignored them.  
"Of course I can! But it seems indecent to do so in a skirt."  
The vixen motioned to her green yukata, which fluttered behind her in the breeze, and Rin nodded. An anklet of fire trailed behind Nazoki, and Rin mirrored the woman's smile. Sesshomaru glanced at Nazoki from the corner of his eyes, and allowed his gaze to linger for a second.  
"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going? The borders of the western land are right there!" Jaken piped in from his spot on Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Of course, the Lord did not respond. He paid Jaken no mind, and returned his gaze to the area ahead of him.

"Rin wishes she could fly..."  
Peering at Rin, Nazoki tried to think of a way to fulfill that wish. Sesshomaru was obviously fond of the girl, it seemed like a big risk. Then again, her job was to entertain Rin... Nodding, Nazoki extended her hand towards the girl. Rin peered at it curiously, and her eyes widened.  
"Really?" The girl asked and Nazoki nodded once more.

Sesshomaru glanced at the pair in time to see Nazoki helping Rin off A-un, and balancing the girl on her hip.  
"I don't want you to fall..." The vixen murmured. Rin was too busy looking around. It was much different from riding on A-un. Frowning, the man gazed at the pair. Rin was grinning, and holding her arms out as if she had never flown before. Nazoki was intensely watching the girl, yet would offer a small smile, when Rin looked at her. Dubbing it as okay, Sesshomaru turned back to the area ahead of him, yet could not keep from glancing at the pair occasionally. As long as Rin was safe...

* * *

When evening approached, the group stopped for the night. Rin ate, and in near silence, the group relaxed. In the middle of the night, after all had drifted to sleep, an eerie cry awoke Nazoki. It was too far for Rin to hear, and while she assumed Sesshomaru heard it, she wondered if he knew what it was. She did. Peering into the darkness of the woods, Nazoki rolled over from her comfortable spot on the grass; opting to lay on her side. She ran a single hand through her hair, and bit down on her lip. The haunting sound echoed, and Nazoki's ears twitched. Anxiousness swelled inside of the woman and she gazed at Sesshomaru. Finding that the man was watching her, she quickly averted her eyes.

If he did know what the sound was, it would be a slightly embarrassing situation. If he did not, well that could be more embarrassing, but the cry she had heard was undeniable. Another Vixen was in the woods, looking for a mate. How primitive. But then again, natural urges can be overwhelming. Discomfort swelled within Nazoki and she pushed herself to her feet. It would be impossible to sleep with such thoughts, and Sesshomaru staring at her. The man seemed to consider her some form of entertainment. If he grew bored, he could be found stealing glances of her. But it wasn't in a romantic curiosity type way. With his constant serious expression, it seemed more unnerving than anything.

As the vixen started to conceal herself in the shadow of the forest, Sesshomaru spoke.  
"Nazoki, come here."  
Suddenly halting in place, Nazoki turned to peer at the man. He had leaned up from his spot on his mokomoko. A moment of odd hesitation passed, and she slowly nodded. Reluctantly walking to Sesshomaru's side, she knelt beside him.  
"Yes?" The woman fixed her gaze on Rin's sleeping form against A-Un.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Intensely glaring at the woman, Sesshomaru waited for his rightful answer. He knew exactly what that sound had been, and his kitsune sneaking off into the forest immediately afterwards was not a good sign. Anyway, it would be annoying if she ran off to shriek in some unknown dark corner of the forest.

"Eh... I was just going back to sleep..." She murmured in response, lowering her eyes.  
"Hn. Stay near this-"  
The thought of him saying "This Sesshomaru" swelled in her mind, and Nazoki combusted. Pausing, Sesshomaru allowed a slight frown to crease his brow.  
"Group." He stated, finishing the sentence in a way that caused disappointment to swell inside of the vixen. For the first time, she felt truly ridiculous. Of course, he would not say that. It was obvious that Sesshomaru did not think anything of her, his expression never changed, he barely spoke to her, and he never so much as laughed or offered a friendly smile. What really got her was the thought of the kiss. Surely he had only indulged her, maybe out of amusement, or annoyance, but from the way things appeared there was no other explanation.

Sesshomaru stared at the flames around the woman as they shifted from a deep crimson, to dull brown. Slightly confused, the lord tried to decipher the color. He had not expected kitsune "heat" to be literal, and if it was, this probably was not it. Nazoki offered a brief nod, and without a single word rose to her feet. The vixen managed to suppress her fire, and sighed. She did not even look at the man before she moved away. Nor after she picked a spot on the far edge of the grassy clearing, partially concealed by the blanket of night. Annoyed, Sesshomaru turned to peer at the vixen. He had _literally just _told her to stay near the group. Not even two minutes ago. And being a smart ass, she picked a spot where the only visible part of her was a single arm; as if _that _was close to the group.

Another eerie bark pierced the night, and Sesshomaru sat up. With that noise, and his thin patience, the lord would not get back to sleep. Deciding to deal with Nazoki first, he gracefully pushed himself to his feet. Nearly silent footsteps behind Nazoki caused her to lean up. Turning over she glanced towards the group, only to find herself internally groaning with dread. The Sesshomaru approaching her did not look happy. Not in the slightest. When he reached her side he knelt down, resting on the balls of his feet.  
"What did I, Sesshomaru, just tell you?" Peevishly staring at Nazoki, the Lord once again frowned as flames consumed her. Why did that keep happening? Twice in one day was somewhat excessive. But then again, she had done it twice earlier as well. Four had to be a record. But he was unsure of what was causing it.

Nazoki placed her hand to her head, partially covering her face.  
"Forgive me. It does not seem to be a good idea to-" The words were cut off with a loud shreik from the forest. It was almost as if it was getting closer. Shaking her head, Nazoki lowered her gaze.  
"That is really annoying, is it not?" She sighed, not bothering to complete her previous sentence. Sesshomaru offered a slight nod, and the vixen locked her eyes to a single blade of grass.  
"I could go take care of it..." The woman suggested in a low tone.

Knowing that offer was a trap, Sesshomaru shook his head. It was obvious that if she got away, she would not be trying to find another vixen. Unless there was something he didn't know about kitsune, but the lord was positive that she was trying to trick him.  
"No. You will stay here. Move back towards the fire." The man commanded. When Nazoki didn't respond, he reached into her flame and forced her chin up.  
"Understood?"

Staring at the man, Nazoki lifted herself into a sitting position, keeping her legs folded beside her.  
"And if I do not wish to?"

Surprise flickered across the man's face, yet only for a fraction of a second. He immediately hardened his gaze, tightening his grip on Nazoki's jaw.  
"You would defy me, this Sesshomaru?" His voice held a harsh edge, and unexpectedly, Nazoki smirked.  
"What if I did?"

This question caused all form of patience within the lord to snap. To challenge him in such a manner was unacceptable. What could Nazoki have been thinking to allow herself to speak to him in such a manner? Sesshomaru's expression was that of ice, and Nazoki raised herself to her knees. She stared straight at the man, and her flames died down.  
"If I were to go against you, what would you do?" She repeated, managing to maintain eye contact. Without warning, the vixen gripped his collar, and pushed her lips to his. Sesshomaru remained in place, not responding, or moving.

When Nazoki pulled back, she studied him.  
"That had _no_ effect on you? You didn't feel _anything_? Nothing?"  
Her words made it clear; why she was behaving in such a manner. But Sesshomaru was too irritated to truly respond. He wondered how he should handle the situation. If she wanted to leave, it did not _really_ matter. She could disobey him, and run off. After all, he had obtained a new item of power, and Rin had been entertained for a while.

Seeing that she would get no answer, Nazoki shifted her gaze.  
"I see... Forgive me." Backing away, the woman bowed. The scenery around her suddenly warped to a stone building, resembling that of a castle. Sesshomaru studied the new surroundings, and lifted himself to his feet.  
"What are you-" Before he could even complete the question, Nazoki leaped back, and seemed to disappear into thin air.


	23. Chapter 23

Staring at the barren stone surrounding himself, Sesshomaru felt himself scowl. Irritation had swelled within the man. For Nazoki to think that a simple illusion could betray him. Or that she could just run off into the forest at such a voracious time. It was clear that if this season had not approached she would not have behaved in such a manner. Though all sound around the man was muffled, with his superior senses he could still hear her barely-there footsteps. Before he could even extend his aura to destroy the fake world before him, the strangest thing happened. The ring on his finger pulsated. It sounded as though it was a heartbeat, and Sesshomaru proceeded forward in the direction of the vixen. With no effort on his part, the illusion flickered from his sight, revealing the real world. Soon the two seemed to be sharing his senses, and he chose real over fake. The ring apparently had a controlling effect on kitsune abilities. Though the stone world Nazoki had created tried to push its way back Sesshomaru could see through it.

**'Mate.' **A voice within his head commanded. Still annoyed, Sesshomaru ignored his beast. This was no time for such ridiculous thoughts. Nazoki's ring started to burn, and time seemed to skip. Irritation drove the man, and he allowed his body to act on its own. Quickly reaching out, he gripped an arm; Nazoki's. The woman gasped, as he turned her around and glared down at her.  
"You are too weak to best me." Calmly stating the truth, the Lord held her in place. Without warning, Nazoki tried to pull away from him, yet he simply tightened his grip.  
"Let me go." She pleaded, still struggling to back away from the man. Black flames consumed the woman, and to Sesshomaru's surprise, it actually burned. But not enough to sway him.  
"You are to entertain Rin." The man commanded, but Nazoki shook her head.

"I have, for weeks. Though I enjoy her company, I must complete my task." The mention of her goal only furthered the man's irritation. It was obvious that she was trying to find a mate. Yet for her to disobey him in the process was unacceptable. Sesshomaru's beast seemed to writhe inside of him, trying to claw its way out.  
_"Not now." _The lord growled at both of the parties opposing him. The flames surrounding Nazoki increased in intensity, growing almost unbearable. Clenching his teeth, Sesshomaru did not even attempt to hide the fact that it was almost overwhelming. Nazoki's eyes started to glow bright green, and all form of expression fell from her face. For a lesser demon to be able to fight him so effortlessly was unexpected. The fact that the ring had conditioned him towards fire flickered through his mind, and he wondered what this would have been like before he had received it.  
"Return to the group." Sesshomaru sternly commanded through clenched teeth. Nazoki seemed to gaze up at him, and shook her head.  
"A week. I have one week..." The woman murmured, and he squinted his eyes. Why the hell was she so bent on mating? It did not make sense, but managed to aggravate the man to no end. What she wanted was obvious. When she pulled away again, Sesshomaru had enough. Control was quickly slipping away, and it showed. Though he fought to contain himself, his beast, the fact that the flames were growing tedious seemed to call his true self out. A nearly inaudible pant escaped him, and Nazoki stepped back. Sesshomaru's gaze lowered, and when he refocused his eyes on her, they were undeniably red. His grip painfully tightened, and his nails pierced her skin. Gasping, Nazoki grabbed his arm. She shoved her own claws into his flesh, and flames jumped into his wounds. She tried to force him to let her go, but he smiled.

There was not a single expression more terrifying then his smile. A low growl escaped the man, and as the vixen attempted to free herself, his own aura interrupted her flames. What appeared to be blue lightening seemed to be suppressing her defensive fire. Overwhelmed, Nazoki fought to keep her composure as the man pushed towards her. Still smirking, Sesshomaru carelessly entered her flames, and captured her lips. Nazoki froze, before retracting her nails, and pushing against his chest. The more she fought, the worse his steely grip became, yet she continued to back away. Muffled protests escaped her, only to fall upon dead ears.

Locked inside of his own mind, Sesshomaru tried to force his way back out. From the looks of things, this wasn't going anywhere he wanted to be. Nazoki was obviously horrified, and though she had opposed him, he had previously told her he would not harm her. Her flames had grown indigo, and panic had taken the woman.

Shoved against a tree, Nazoki tried to stop Sesshomaru as he worked his leg between hers. His claws once again tightened, and she cried out in a combination of fear, pain, and forced ecstasy.  
**'Is it not a satisfactory sound?' **The beast mused, and Sesshomaru felt himself scowl.  
"M'lord! Sess- Sesshomaru! Please!" The vixen could be heard, breathlessly pleading for him to stop. She dug her claws into his shoulder, and the man halted for a second. Just as she thought it was over, he slowly inched towards her collarbone. Fangs sank into her, and her head snapped back at the sensation; gasping. As she was about to scream, the man pulled his nails from her arm, and his hand clamped down over her mouth; muffling the sound. When her voice had died down and nothing but a whimper remained, he continued. Wrapping his fingers in her curls, Sesshomaru snatched her head to the side, exposing her neck. Alarmed, Nazoki shoved against the man, he seemed to be made of iron, almost completely unfazed by her. A burst of energy and flame shot against him, almost forcing him back, but he endured the blow. The leg between hers moved up, causing the woman to cease squirming; as it would only work against her at that point. The same shot of energy tried to push him away, but the second time it had less of an effect. It was obvious that he was about to claim her; to mark her. At a time like this, that was the last thing she wanted. The vixen gripped his collar, and with a brittle voice, tried to reason with him.

"Don't- Please don't... M'lord, please... _Please_..." Defeat seemed to have taken her, and her voice broke. Though it had no effect on his beast, Sesshomaru was undeniably grieved.  
**'She has accepted us.' **The beast grinned, referring to the lack of opposition from the kitsune._  
'You will not trap this Sesshomaru within himself. Do as I say; stay in your cage!' _The lord hissed back, fighting to regain himself.

His breath was on her neck, and just as fangs scraped against her skin, he froze in place. Sesshomaru gazed at Nazoki. Despite the hand on his collar, her other arm limply hung by her side. Her face was messily concealed by dark curls. The woman's flames had died down, leaving nothing but an icy blue smoldering aura around her. A soft sniffle broke the lord's train of thought, and he released her hair; stepping away. Nazoki did not move as her hand fell from his shirt. Unable to think of anything to say to her, Sesshomaru shifted his gaze. A moment passed, and the vixen raised a hand to her face. Her shoulders jumped as if she was silently crying, and the lord knew she was. He could smell the salt water.

She murmured a small thanks, probably for listening to her, yet Sesshomaru saw no need for such a thing. If anything, it made more sense for her to attack him.  
"Why do you thank me, this Sesshomaru? Did I not just injure you?"

Nazoki peered up at him, barely pushing her hair out of her face. The lord's eyes wandered from the dark bite mark on her chest, to the smeared blood on her forehead and under her eyes.  
"I- I should not have spoken to you in such a manner... I was at fault..." Softly spoken apologies followed her claim, and Sesshomaru averted his eyes. The fact that she was trying to take the blame for his own mistake did not make him feel any better about it. Still unsure of how to proceed, the man took a step towards Nazoki. A tiny gasp escaped her as she visibly pressed herself into the tree, and her eyes widened. Obviously, the vixen expected him to hurt her. Pausing, Sesshomaru tried to think of the best way to approach. He slowly moved back towards the woman, and she stared up at him fearfully.

"That was not my intention." Though his voice was a mere undertone, Nazoki heard him clearly. Sesshomaru reached towards her, and she cringed. Ignoring the reaction, he wiped a bit of blood from her lips. His fang must have grazed her... Nazoki seemed hesitant to allow the man to touch her again, yet did not oppose him. Leaning towards her, Sesshomaru placed his lips to the puncture wound on her chest. He slid his tongue over her skin, sterilizing her injury. Her heart pounded against his lips, and her chest tightened. The vixen uneasily shifted her gaze, as the man's warm tongue danced against her. She did not know how to react, especially when his thumb firmly slid under her left eye; wiping away the moisture. To Nazoki's surprise he did not stop there, he moved his lips to her neck, and gently offered a light kiss. His hand slid into her hair again and his grip tightened, but he was not rough.  
"Do not be afraid..." The man murmured, before placing another soft kiss on her jaw. Leaving it at that, Sesshomaru pulled away, and turned back towards the group. Nazoki watched the man leave, and slowly followed. Of course, she kept a large distance between them, and when they returned to the group, she laid down on the opposite side of the clearing.

**'Weak' **Sesshomaru's beast insulted. The man scowled and laid down in his previous spot, ignoring the accusation.


	24. Chapter 24

Soft morning light illuminated the world below, causing the diurnal creatures to stir. A slight mist hung in the air, growing thicker as the group walked over a fallen log. A river rushed below, and Nazoki held Rin to ensure the girl did not fall. The entire morning, Rin asked if Nazoki was okay. The vixen always insisted she was fine, yet it was obvious she was not. When Rin inquired about the bite mark near her collarbone, Nazoki made the lame excuse of a giant mosquito. While it was obvious that was not true, the girl refrained from asking again.

Vines covered the ground as the group emerged from the forest. Sesshomaru came to a halt, and the vixen placed Rin on the ground. The girl walked to Sesshomaru's side, about ten meters ahead of the vixen. Heavy footsteps approached the group and Sesshomaru peered in the direction of the noise. An old man pushed through the foliage clothed in a dark robe. He stopped and stared at the group grimly. Not a single word was exchanged, as the group watched him, and he them.  
"You... Mine is what you seek. In the shadows of the land, resting on the mountain's peak. It could single-handedly suck the life from you all..." The words were spoken in a hollow tone and seemed to echo in the surrounding trees, as if the leaves clung to the oddly phrased statement. The old man started to eerily chuckle, and as he raised his hand to his mouth as if to stifle his laughter, his sleeve fell back and revealed his lack of said hand. With a strong gust of breeze, the man seemed to blow away. All but Sesshomaru seemed startled. The lord simple stared at the spot the man once stood; unimpressed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who was that?" Rin asked, peering up at the man from behind his leg. The man gazed down at the girl and offered a nearly invisible smile.  
"A crazy man. He is not important." Leaving it at that, the man started away. Nazoki stared at the ground and waited for Sesshomaru to reach a distance of five meters before continuing. Ahead of her, Jaken was pulling A-Un by the reins, leading the two-headed dragon behind the lord and Rin. The group walked for another two hours before stopping again. The air was stagnant, and the forest was alarmingly silent. Every breath that was drawn seemed to be a scream compared to the heavy silence. This time, a near skeleton laid at Sesshomaru's feet, and the man studied it. Dust clung together, revealing what was skin at some point. On the ribs, what could only have been a laceration remained.

Some sort of thin sword of spear had pierced the person. Rin had moved backwards, towards Jaken. Though he did not comment, Sesshomaru was thankful for that fact. The child did not need to see anything like that.  
"Nazoki." Sesshomaru's calm voice slightly startled the vixen, and she nearly jumped. Internally sighing, Sesshomaru opted to ignore the reaction.  
"Yes, M'lord?" She softly asked, shifting her weight to her left leg.  
"Come here."

The woman uncomfortably stared into the forest, and all watched her. After a short moment, she hesitantly skulked towards the lord. To his annoyance, she stopped after covering three of the five meters between them. Rin and Jaken watched her slightly confused.  
"How dare you! Do as the Lord says!" Jaken scolded, and Nazoki shifted her weight again. Sesshomaru sternly watched her, and the look was enough to make Nazoki shuffle towards him a bit more. Instead of walking to his side, she circled around the remains at his feet and stopped opposite of the man.

A short moment of silence passed before the man spoke.  
"Are you able to recreate this scene?"  
Slowly nodding, Nazoki stared down at the corpse. The woman knelt at its side, and her ears twitched. Before she did anything she peered up at Rin.  
"Please, do not watch."  
The girl offered a slight nod, and Sesshomaru glanced at her as Jaken ushered her on the two-headed dragon's back. The Toad pulled Ah-Un's reins away, allowing the reanimation of the past to commence.

* * *

Standing up, Nazoki gazed past Sesshomaru. Despite her uneasy expression, the woman's gaze grew empty, and soon an illusion was weaved. The lord studied the brighter world around him, as the body at his feet faded. A human man was walking through the forest, holding a bow. He knelt down, aiming at a young deer only a few meters away. Before the man could release his arrow, a crash sounded. A demon landed only a few feet away, tightly grasping a staff.

The man stared at the demon, as it pushed itself up. Soon a familiar figure came into view.  
"Resistance is futile." The words came from none other than Naraku. He was after the rabbit demon. The whole time, the human was watching, but soon attention was set on him. The blond youkai focused his gaze on the human and desperately smirked.  
"Give me your power! I need more!" He panted before shoving the end of his staff into the man's ribs.

The end, which rested on the ground, was a spear. The top of the staff had a single hand holding a green diamond shaped crystal. The human screamed, and dropped his bow, but something was different about this staff. The man grew old; withered away within a matter of seconds. Naraku started towards the youkai, and it shot a bolt of energy at the man in the baboon suit. With that burst of energy, the human collapsed to the ground and turned to dust. Panicking the demon stared at the staff.  
"Y- You'll never take Zouo's Bane from me!" The blond youkai declared, yanking his staff up, and shoving the spear tip into the ground. An unmatched force wildly blew his short hair around, as a beam of green light shot towards Naraku. All color from the ground drained, and the surrounding plants died. Grayness covered everything in the form of large circle, which was quickly spreading. The attack came in contact with Naraku, and after seconds of sustaining the blow, he disappeared.

Panting, the rabbit cut his attack off, and pulled the staff from the ground. A second of exhaustion passed him and he stared down at the body of the human. Surprisingly, he laughed. Insanity seemed to have taken him, and he shouted to the trees and no one in particular that he needed more. Plunging the edge of the staff back into the dull ground, he drained everything. All that he could. The green gem on the edge of the staff glowed as it stored the power from the forest, and soon the man was on his way.

* * *

All that could possible remain was demon life. This corner of the forest was cursed, and Sesshomaru knew it. When the illusion faded, Nazoki returned to herself, and carefully moved away, not even so much as glancing at Sesshomaru. A loud snap could be heard, and the two immediately gazed into the dark forest surrounding them. Though it was the middle of the day, the sun refused to shine where they were. A dull gray light barely reached them, but the trees were black.

"Rin, leave." Sesshomaru barely glanced at his wards as he spoke. They readily agreed and soon they were fleeing. The man did not even acknowledge the fact that Nazoki was still near. Roots shot out of the ground, and Sesshomaru sliced through them with Tokijin. The vixen was also occupied, burning roots, and large bees. A voice interrupted them, yet Sesshomaru seemed to pay it no mind.

"Hn, what is that smell, western lord?" The smoldering tone belonged to Naraku, and the lord knew it. It was also clear that the man was not presently in the same location. Most likely, he was just manipulating it. With a burst of blue flames, Sesshomaru eliminated one of the demonic trees. What he did not realize, was that when he used the fire, Nazoki's dwindled. She stared at her hands, slightly panicked. The man also did not notice the worried glance he received, as he pushed into the dark forest to destroy more.

Nazoki could not force any more flames from herself. She had been drained, in a sense. With almost nothing left to do, the woman knew she had to resort to physical defense, yet that was not her strong suit. Fighting in itself was not her forte. Almost as quickly as she began, vines snaked around her ankle and wrists. As she was pulled to the ground, her breath escaped her in a sharp cry. The roots were dragging her into the darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

The most Nazoki could do was raise her body heat to an unbearable degree, which did not have much of an effect on the roots. As she thought she was bound to be fertilizer, she was released. A loud slashing sound, followed by rushed footsteps graced her ears. To Nazoki's surprise, wolves passed her on either side. The woman at up, only to find a ruggedly handsome man standing over her. The first thought that jumped into the vixen's mind was '_Arashi?' _but she knew that wasn't possible.  
"Are you alright?" The man was clothed in brown pelts, and his dark hair was tied up. He offered her a hand, which she did not hesitate to accept.  
"Yes..." Once on her feet, Nazoki studied the man. A few voices from the dark called to him.  
"It's down!"

He turned back to the forest, nodding. The man fixed his blue eyes on Nazoki, and offered a smug smirk.  
"You gotta be more careful. Don't wander around the forest out here."  
Shifting her gaze, Nazoki slightly nodded.  
"I owe you my thanks... May I ask your name?" As she spoke, she offered a light bow to the man. He slightly frowned, yet nodded.  
"Koga." He answered.

A warm smile curled the kitsune's lips and she tilted her head to the side.

Though she had not noticed it previously, they were being watched. Nazoki turned to glance over her shoulder, only to find Sesshomaru standing on the edge of the forest. The man was staring straight at her, and she quickly turned back to Koga. Noting that her hand was still in his, she slowly pulled it away. Koga glanced down at their hands, and allowed his to fall as well; seemingly oblivious to Sesshomaru's presence.  
"But thank you. I do not know what may have happened if you had not come to my aid." Bowing again, Nazoki tried to cut the conversation short. Koga scratched his head, appearing to be amused.  
"It's nothing, we scout here all the time! Stop, you don't have to be so formal." When the man placed his hand on her shoulder to interrupt her bow, Nazoki gazed up at him and nodded.  
"Excuse me, it is a natural reaction..." Her words caused him to laugh, and Nazoki allowed another smile to take her. After a second, the man focused his gaze on the bite mark under her collarbone. He placed his thumb to the red skin, and Nazoki stared down at his hand; wide eyed.  
"What's that? Did the roots-" Cutting him off, she waved her hands dismissively.  
"It's nothing! Really! I- There was a mosquito... Erm, a _demon_ mosquito, and-"

A hand firmly grasped her arm, causing her to stop mid-sentence. Gazing behind herself, Nazoki found Sesshomaru coldly staring down at her. Surprise crossed the woman, and she quickly gazed back at Koga. The wolf's blue eyes were fixed on Sesshomaru, yet with the expression the lord held it seemed better to not speak. Completely silent, Nazoki froze in place. A second passed before the woman placed her hand to her face as if she had a headache. The ghost of a flame barely radiated from her skin, and Sesshomaru studied the weak attempt at combustion. Without a word, he tugged her away. As she was forced to leave, Nazoki attempted to speak.

"Thank you Ara- Erm, Koga!"  
As she spoke she was forced to turn in the direction of Sesshomaru, to keep from falling. Koga offered a slight wave, and a few men walked to his side, staring at Nazoki. Dark laughter could barely be heard in the distance, yet nobody but Sesshomaru seemed to notice.

* * *

Once they had rounded the corner, Sesshomaru released the vixen and continued to walk. As expected, she significantly slowed her pace; falling behind him by a few meters. If she thought Sesshomaru would sit back, watch her grin, and laugh with that wolf she was mistaken. The Lord had better things to do; he would not watch her flirt with that man, and wait on her. That was not his purpose. She never smiled at him like that, so she would not do it with other men. Rin was the only one Nazoki would become so cheerful around. After she had shrieked, Sesshomaru had started back to help, but then he found that wolf holding her hand. From the looks of things, Nazoki appeared to have been infatuated. The way she smiled, and nervously bowed. It was different. `

One of the lords lesser-known skills seemed to be the best choice at a moment like this. Silently dipping into Nazoki's mind, the lord listened to a small stream of thoughts. It was the only thing he could make out, as the woman's mind seemed to be racing at the moment.  
_'Draining me... Looked just like him. So strong, and kind...'_

Scowling Sesshomaru stared straight ahead. Strong and _kind? _He had heard enough. The man internally sighed and came to a halt. He turned to peer at Nazoki, and she moved her eyes from the gray grass beneath her feet to him. Uneasily pausing, the woman tightened her crossed arms, and shifted her gaze, opting not to even look at the lord. His expression portrayed no hint at his thoughts, only furthering her discomfort. When the man looked as if he would turn to face her, Nazoki stepped back. Annoyed Sesshomaru tightened his jaw.  
"Come here." He commanded, and Nazoki locked her eyes on the ground. Reluctantly pushing herself forward, the vixen stopped a meter away.

When Sesshomaru's eyes squint, she stepped towards him once more.  
"Yes, M'lord?" He stared at her expectantly, and the vixen inched towards him. He had not quiet thought of what he would say. Simply knew that the distance she was maintaining irritated him.  
"What happened to your fox fire?"  
The question caused the woman to shift her gaze to everything but the man.  
"Uh... It... I was careless..." She finally answered, and Sesshomaru offered a slight nod. He could smell the wolf's touch on her, and it repulsed him. Not because she no longer smelled of earth, but because she _had_ been touched.

Leaning towards the woman, Sesshomaru placed his palm on her back to keep her from moving away. The wolf's scent was partially from the bit mark, and he knew it.  
"You've dirt in your wound..."  
Nazoki shifted her gaze, as the lord's tongue slipped across her skin. The man gently traced the puncture wounds, earning a sigh from the vixen. When he pulled away, she was clutching the fabric over his shoulders, and stared down at him. His golden eyes still held no emotion, and Nazoki released him as he straightened himself and turned back around. Without another word, he continued back towards Rin and Jaken.


	26. Chapter 26

The sunset tinted the sky various shades of orange and red. After having met up with the group again, Sesshomaru led everybody in the opposite direction of the forest.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm thirsty..." Nazoki and the lord turned and gazed at the child, finding that her water gourd was empty. They peered at one another before both nodding in unspoken agreement. Soon the group changed direction. Their speed significantly increased, and Nazoki ushered Jaken on A-Un's back behind Rin. Though the toad protested, Nazoki was the only one able to lead the dragon as quickly as the lord was walking.

Not even ten minutes had passed before they found a pure steam for the child to drink from. Sesshomaru and Nazoki both gazed to the right of the group as they caught the familiar scent of humans.

"Kagome, you need to be more careful." A woman's voice could be heard, and a small chuckle answered her.  
"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't thinking about that. I just knew somebody had to help him." A girl responded, sounding all too kind.  
"Yes, but in being noble, you also must take care. If something were to happen to you, we could never forgive ourselves." The calm voice of a man was followed by a short pause of silence, which was immediately filled with a smacking sound.  
"Pervert." Shippo murmured.

The conversation seemed to catch the attention of Rin and Jaken as well. Soon all were looking in the direction of the voices. On the opposite side of the thin stream, a group of five came into view. The two groups stared at one another, and Kagome was the first to speak.  
"Rin! Nazoki!" The girl cheerfully waved, and Rin returned her greeting.  
"Look Inuyasha, Nazoki's okay!" Kagome grinned turning to the half demon. He crossed his arms as though he didn't care, but his relief was apparent. Soon the group hopped over the stream, and strings of conversation weaved together.  
"Sesshomaru! Did you save Nazoki?" Kagome asked, grinning at the man. He stared at her blankly, and Rin answered for him.  
"Yes! The lord has let her stay with us!" The child responded in her usual kind, cheerful tone. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, and back at Kagome. Rin always made him sound so nice...

"It's so good to see you are alright. I am relieved that such a beautiful demoness was spared."  
An unexpected hand was placed on Nazoki's backside, and she slowly turned to find a nameless monk, rubbing her rear. A deep tint spread across her cheeks and her jaw dropped at the serious expression the man held. He was acting as if nothing was happening! Squealing in surprise, Nazoki smacked the man.  
"Pervert." Sango muttered, glaring at Miroku's freshly reddened face. Sesshomaru glared at the pair, yet shifted his gaze to the ever-talkative Kagome.

"So what have you been up to? Find anything interesting lately?"  
The lord shook his head at her question and the girl continued.

"Oh, you're a kitsune!" A child exclaimed, and Nazoki glanced down at a young fox by her feet.  
"Yes. As are you." The vixen grinned. Introductions were exchanged, and Nazoki picked him up.  
"You're cute!" She smirked, and Shippo stared up at her curiously. She asked if he was always around the humans, to which he nodded. Seeing the slight disadvantage, Nazoki decided to teach him a bit.  
"How skilled are you?" Her question was met with Shippo showing his foxfire, and his knack for shifting. After observing his abilities, Nazoki chose to explain weaving illusions, and increasing the strength of his flames. Shippo seemed to bask in the knowledge, practicing his foxfire. He managed to form a small cube out of leaf, and Nazoki watched in adoration.  
Before she could offer a compliment, Inuyasha was speaking to her.

"Hey, what's that?" A slight hint of annoyance hung in his voice and Nazoki frowned at the half breed.  
"What?"  
"**That**." He repeated, pointing to the bite mark on her chest.  
"Oh- _that_... Well, a mosquito- _Erm, demon mosquito_-"  
"Demon mosquito?" Sango and Miroku echoed as they peered at one another, frowning in confusion.  
Nodding Nazoki shifted her gaze. Shippo was also curiously watching her.  
"Yes... It-"  
Before she could complete her lie, Inuyasha was sniffing the mark. The vixen froze in place, staring down at his white hair, wide eyed.  
"Sesshomaru! You bastard! What did you do to her?!"

As soon as Inuyasha spoke, all turned to stare at him. Nazoki's jaw dropped, and a mortified expression crossed her.  
"N- No- He didn't-" Cutting Nazoki off the half breed continued.  
"Did you force her into doing something?! Doing indecent things?!" Inuyasha pulled his Tessaiga out, and Nazoki continued to shake her head. The vixen awkwardly tried to convince him to lower his voice, and that nothing happened.

Sesshomaru glared at his half brother, as he waved his sword around like some form of baseball bat. He ignored the perplexed stares he was receiving from Kagome, and everybody else around him. The only one who did not seem to understand was Rin, to his relief. The lord watched as Nazoki gripped Inuyasha's sleeve. The half-breed snapped something at her, as she dismissively waved her hand at him. She was pulling him away, as if the woman would lead him somewhere else, and Inuyasha was arguing with her. Despite her awkward kind expression, Inuyasha did not listen to her. Slightly angered that they were so close together, Sesshomaru started towards them. For her to be able to touch Inuyasha so freely was unexpected. And irritating. Even when the monk had groped her, she had not combusted. Why did the vixen always burst into flames when Sesshomaru was near her?  
Nazoki and Inuyasha stopped, and stared at the lord's icy expression as he came to a halt in front of them. Inuyasha gazed at him with rugged annoyance, and Nazoki simply froze. Without a word, Sesshomaru quickly pushed her away from Inuyasha. In the same motion, a burst of energy shot his half brother backwards.

"M'lord!" Gasping, Nazoki rushed back to his side. Inuyasha was shouting a slew of insults, taking care to add his daily dose of "You bastard"s in. Sesshomaru was still glaring at his half brother, and as he placed his hand to the handle of his sword a pair of arms wrapped around his. Glancing to his right, he found Nazoki staring up at him. Her brows were raised with worry, and he allowed his gaze to linger.  
"Not again... Please M'lord, spare him... I have no interest in him, leave him be..." It was unlikely that any but Sesshomaru could hear the vixen, as her voice was barely a whisper. Raising a single brow to the woman, Sesshomaru did not attempt to conceal his irritation.  
"You dare interfere with-"  
Carelessly cutting him off, Nazoki shook her head.  
"Must you attack every male I come in contact with?!" The accusation caused the lord to scowl. Though Inuyasha was already on his feet and ready to attack, Sesshomaru ignored him. He turned towards Nazoki, paying no attention to the fact that all were watching him at the moment.

It seemed as if the more agitated Sesshomaru grew, the warmer the ring on his finger became. He felt it pulsate, as his annoyance sparked.  
"I, this Sesshomaru, does no such thing!" The lord growled, and Nazoki stepped back.  
"**You**, are the one who _constantly_ seeks to irritate me!" As the man spoke, his eyes flashed red. Gasps could be heard all around him, yet had no effect on the situation. Immediately fearful, Nazoki stumbled backwards, and tripped over her own feet. The woman landed on the ground, and stared up at the lord; frozen in place.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
All turned to face Rin as she yelled the man's name. Sesshomaru's eyes reverted, and a slight sense of surprise passed the man. He glanced at all of the confused stares, which were focused on him, not truly understanding why he would grow so agitated himself. When he gazed down at Nazoki, he found her stiff with panic, watching him as well.  
Calmly averting his eyes, Sesshomaru internally sighed. It was not his intention, to make her even wearier of him. Without a word, he started away. The lord passed Inuyasha without so much as a glance, and continued into the forest.

Everybody stared after the man, not fully understanding what caused the outburst. A moment passed, and Inuyasha's group circled around Nazoki. The vixen picked herself up, refusing to make a single negative statement towards the lord. Instead, she made an excuse about her getting in the way lately. Rin and Jaken seemed to be increasingly confused, yet also took up for Sesshomaru. Jaken blaming Nazoki, and Rin saying Sesshomaru had been upset lately. As everybody tried to make sense of the odd scenario, multiple trees in the forest crashed to the ground. They looked in the direction Sesshomaru had traveled, only to find more birds fleeing the forest.

In the back of the group, Kagome slipped towards the forest, hoping to remain unnoticed. It wasn't until she found Inuyasha trailing behind her that she turned back.  
"And where do you think you're goin'?" The half-breed asked, obviously annoyed. He crossed his arms as he spoke, and leaned towards Kagome.  
"I'm just going to talk to him, it's okay!" The miko responded. Inuyasha shook his head, yet Kagome insisted he stay. When he didn't listen, she stubbornly crossed her arms.  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
The moment the words escaped her, Inuyasha face planted into the ground. The group peered at him, and confusion rippled through Nazoki.  
"HEY! Damn it, Kagome! I don't trust that bastard! You saw what he did!"  
"I'll be fine!" The girl insisted, rushing into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Noniebee (4352183) for contributing to this chapter!  
You rock :)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Once in the forest, it only took Kagome about fifteen minutes to find Sesshomaru. The man was sitting on a boulder, resting his elbow on his bent knee. Though he maintained a blank expression, it was clear that something was bothering him. His eyes were slightly squint, and he stared in to the sky. Around him, multiples trees laid on the ground; freshly broken.

When Kagome approached, he paid her no mind, already positive of who it was.  
"Heeeyy, Sesshomaru... What's up?" The girl asked, awkwardly grinning at the man. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye, obviously in no mood for conversation. A second passed, and Kagome walked to his side and sat down to the left of the man. He peered at her, already knowing where this was going.

"So, what happened back there? Are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
The question earned a sigh from the lord, and he nodded.  
"So, why'd you attack Inuyasha?" Opting not to dance around her true question, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, a slight frown creasing her brow. The man blankly held her gaze, and she wondered if he would even answer.  
"The half breed was attempting to seduce Nazoki."  
Kagome's eyes widened at the statement, and she paused to try to think of a proper response.  
"Erm, Sesshomaru, I don't think that's what was happening..." The girl informed, patting the man on the shoulder. He stared at her hand, and shifted his gaze.  
"Are you not scared?"  
"Huh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow to the man, and he locked his eyes to hers.  
"Why do you not fear me?" He repeated, slightly annoyed.  
Frowning, Kagome realized why he was upset. Her jaw almost dropped, but she managed to keep that from happening.  
"Y- You like her!"

Sesshomaru frowned, and the man stared at Kagome, slightly alarmed. Silence fell over the two, until he sighed once more.  
"You did not answer my question..."  
"Oh- Well, I don't know. Maybe cause I could kick your butt!" Kagome started to laugh, and The lord stared at her, obviously irritated. When she realized that she was the only one who found that amusing, the girl shifted her gaze, and silenced herself. Turning back to Sesshomaru she smiled.  
"Because I know you're a good guy." The girl finally answered. Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes slightly widened.

* * *

"The Lord will not be pleased! We can't stay this close together!" Jaken turned to Rin, and Nazoki, trying to call the shots while Sesshomaru was away. They stared at him, and Rin grinned.  
"It's okay! They're nice, I don't think he will mind." The girl responded turning to Nazoki.  
"Hey, do you two want to take a bath? There's a spring nearby."  
Before Nazoki could speak, Sango was approaching them with Shippo. Rin and Nazoki nodded, turning to face Sango. Soon the women were headed off together. Miroku caught wind of their decision and turned to Jaken. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. When the toad glanced up at him, Miroku decided to give up. No good conversation could be held.

On their way into the forest, the girls ran into Sesshomaru and Kagome. The two groups stopped and stared at one another for a second.  
"Kagome, we're going to the spring. Want to come?" Focusing on the girl, Sango spoke. Kagome nodded, and started towards her backpack. When she realized that Inuyasha was not with Miroku and Jaken, she turned back to Sango. Upon asking the question, she realized that nobody knew where the half-breed was. Annoyed, Kagome felt she knew.  
"Sit boy!"  
A startled cry filled the air, and soon Inuyasha crashed from the branches of a tree to the ground. Sango shook her head, and Kagome sighed.  
"I'll meet you there, go on ahead!" The girl offered, hinting at Sango to take Rin and Shippo ahead.  
Kagome moved towards her bag, and Sango nudged Rin.

Sesshomaru was staring down at Nazoki, seemingly lost in thought. Unsure of what to make of the man's aloof nature, Nazoki bowed to him.  
"M'lord."  
The moment she did, the group left her. Sesshomaru stared after the three, before turning back to Nazoki. The man placed his hand on her shoulder, and she peered up at him, obviously nervous.  
"Do not bow so often..."  
Nodding, the vixen straightened herself. The man placed his thumb against the bite mark on her collar bone, and barely traced the wound.  
"Your healing has been delayed." He noted and she nodded. The woman started to ask his forgiveness, but he cut her off.  
"That is nothing to apologize for. Did I, Sesshomaru, not tell you I would do you no harm?"

The words seemed to catch Nazoki off guard but she nodded. "Yes M'lord."  
"Then believe me." Leaving it at that, the man passed her. Kagome had given him a bit of advice. Of course, being Sesshomaru, he would not fully listen to the girl (Or comment on whether she was right or not), but some things she had suggested made sense. Nazoki stared after him for a bit, before following after Sango and Rin.

Soon, Kagome passed Sesshomaru, and the man stalked past Miroku and Jaken.

* * *

When the girls were all gone, and Inuyasha rejoined the group, the men sat in silence. Sesshomaru was perched in a tree, staring at the moon.  
Turning to the others, Miroku grinned.

"Hey, you know what men do in situations like these?"  
Crossing his arms, Jaken narrowed his eyes at the monk.  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru peered at him as well.  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
"It's our job to follow them- For protection of course... You never know when a demon will attack."  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at one another in a moment of mutual, unspoken agreement.

Moment's later, Miroku sat in an air of defeat, sporting new bruises, and knots on his head.

In the distance the girls could be heard. Apparently the spring was not a far walk.  
"Mnnn, it's so good." Kagome sighed.  
"But it's a little hot..." Sango added, lightly chuckling. A splash interrupted them, and Rin giggled, splashing Shippo back.  
"It's always more fun to have more people around!" The girl declared, to which the women chuckled. Soon their voices grew low.

"So is everything better with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, and Kagome nodded.  
"Yeah, he was just a little tense."  
"I wonder what made him act like that though, the lord never gets so angry."  
The women all peered at Rin, and Nazoki shook her head.  
"He was okay, I think he was just angry with me- When we were in the forest, I made a mistake, and he had to help me..."

All stared at the Vixen, before slowly nodding.

The spring was rather large, and Kagome, Sango and Rin all sat together on a large rock. With a small floating device, Shippo lounged around, wherever the water would take him. Nazoki on the other hand was on the opposite side of the water, wallowing in her own insecurities. It was not that she had a low self esteem per say, only around other women. Young pretty ones at that. Noticing her discomfort, Kagome spoke up.  
"Nazoki, come over here, there's plenty of room!"  
Gazing at Kagome over her shoulder Nazoki nodded.  
The woman backed up a few steps, only to be laughed at.  
"What's with that distance? Come on!" Sango chimed in, and Rin soon joined the girls.  
"I think she's uncomfortable." Shippo noted, to which Kagome nodded.

* * *

"See? They're probably washing each other, and naked... I bet they're splashing each other, and it's everywhere... A perverted demon might try to take advantage of the situation!" Miroku claimed, shifting his gaze between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
"Or a monk." The lord added dryly, staring back at the man. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, crossing his arms. The two brothers stood meters away from each other, but seemed to be in agreement.

"Your skin is so smooth!" Kagome could be heard laughing.  
"W- What are you-"  
"Hold still!" That was Sango.  
Nazoki could be heard shrieking, an the men all peered in the direction of the spring.  
Amongst the entire clamor, Rin was laughing as if there was no tomorrow.  
"Eek! Hey! W- Where are you touching?!" The vixen demanded, to which she received giggles in response.  
"Your hair is so curly! How does it do that?" Sango asked.  
"I- I don't know! It just does!"  
"It's all silky!" Kagome added.  
"Wow, it really is!"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, wondering exactly what the women were showing Rin, and doing to Nazoki. His discomfort must have been apparent, as Miroku tried to use it against him.  
"It sounds like they are giving her a hard time... Do you want to check on her? Just to make sure she's okay?" Suggestively grinning, Miroku leaned towards the lord. He glared at the monk, positive that he was only asking to ogle Nazoki. And probably the other girls as well. Without a word, Sesshomaru returned to his tree.

"What is that stuff?!" Nazoki asked, as Kagome rubbed some odd liquid in her hair.  
"Shampoo!" Kagome grinned. Sango was washing Rin's hair at the same time, and the girl seemed just as curious, yet far more trusting.  
"Hold still- you've got to look good!" Trying her best to accept the fact that she had no say in the manner, Nazoki frowned.  
"Why?" She asked.  
Suspiciously laughing, Kagome shrugged.  
"Oooh, no reason!" Without warning the girl started pulling Nazoki back into the water to rinse her hair.  
"Erm, Kagome, I think you're scaring her..." Shippo informed, frowning at the pair.  
"She's okay!" Kagome insisted.

* * *

By the time the women returned to the men, everybody smelled of flowers, and waterfall scented Smooth shampoo and conditioner. Everybody seemed in high spirits, excluding Nazoki, who was not sure of how to feel after being forced into washing with such strange products. That and their girly curiosity.

Kagome had given Nazoki a loose fitting white robe that matched hers and Sango's. Rin wore the yellow yukata Nazoki had gotten her. After seeing all the crazy things in Kagome's backpack, Nazoki wondered how the girl even fit everything inside, or managed to carry it. Soon, they were going through Kagome's bag, indulging the vixen's curiosity.  
"What is that?" She asked, and Kagome shrugged.  
"Some weird drink a guy gave us for helping his wife... You can have it." Kagome offered.  
A slight frown creased Nazoki's brow, and she nodded, taking the sealed vase. Upon opening the container, she found alcohol. A brief moment passed, and she stared down at it curiously.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Sango chuckled, noticing the puzzled expression Nazoki had donned. Kagome agreed, and the vixen turned to peer at Rin. The girl was asleep, curled up with A-Un. Jaken was also sleeping by now, and Nazoki peered at the fire Sesshomaru had started.

When they had returned, Miroku and Inuyasha had left, as well as the lord to bathe. Only Nazoki and the women remained. Shrugging, Nazoki raised an eyebrow.  
"It's sake..." She stated, and Kagome's curiosity was piqued.  
"Really?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Credit for brainstorming with me over this chapter goes to the lovely NonieBee (4352183) Check out her stories, she's an amazing writer! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Due to his disdain towards his half-brother, Sesshomaru chose to wash in a separate spring. Inuyasha and Miroku stuck together, keeping to the same pool. When the lord finished (As it did not take him long), he started towards the group. To his surprise, he heard wild laughter. Pausing in the shadows of the forest, the lord chose to listen in.

"She's in denial!"  
"Totally, totally!" Kagome agreed, grasping her stomach.  
Nazoki stared at them uncomfortably, shifting her gaze.  
"So- Tell me this... Do you think he's cute?" Kagome asked, slightly slurring her words. Nazoki peered at Rin and Jaken, trying to think before she answered.  
"Come on, tell us... We won't tell him..." Sango added, sounding all to devious to be telling the truth.  
"Well... Of course... The Lord's features surpass even the..." Nazoki's voice trailed off, and the two girls erupted into a giddy chorus of laughter.  
"See? I told you- I told you she-" Kagome's words were cut off by Nazoki's hand, which clamped over her mouth.  
"Shh- I- If you don't lower your voice, he could hear you..."

Sesshomaru wondered why Nazoki could not smell him already, yet assumed it was the pungent aroma of Kagome's weird soaps, which inhibited her senses. He also wondered what was wrong with the women.  
"Brothers?" Nazoki asked, and Kagome nodded.  
After waiting for the subject to shift from him, he made his appearance. He had heard exactly what Nazoki had said. Even the most beautiful of cherry blossoms or rivers, huh? Well, being the Sesshomaru he was, he would act as if he never heard anything. Walking towards the girls, Sesshomaru ignored the fact that they fell completely silent as he approached.  
Nazoki stood up, yet Sesshomaru walked straight past her to the tree he had claimed as his own for the night. Before he could jump into it, a light tug of his sleeve caught his attention. Peering over his shoulder he found Nazoki. The vixen gazed up at him, donning a slight smile.  
"M'lord, I trust your bath was well?" She bowed as she spoke, and he nodded in response.  
"That's good!" The woman grinned, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her cheerful demeanor. Instead of continuing the conversation Nazoki turned away, declaring that she would find him some newts or similar food. As she turned around, she stumbled, and Sesshomaru grasped the back of her strange robe.  
The woman started to laugh as he pulled her upright, still slightly confused. Though he expected her to straighten herself, she turned, and leaned into him.  
"Heh, heh, I almost fell..." In a surprisingly cute manner, she raised her hand to her lips as if she was embarrassed. The lord stared down at her, positive that she was indeed intoxicated. Kagome and Sango got up, and started into the forest, announcing that they were going for a "walk". Right.  
Placing her palm on the lord's mokomoko, Nazoki grinned up at the man.  
"How did you get so serious? Were you looking so angry when I came over here?" She asked, and Sesshomaru frowned.  
"Angry?"  
Nodding Nazoki peered up at him, and placed a hand to his jaw.  
"You should smile, or something- Maybe laugh... Do you know how to?"  
What a ridiculous question. Moreover, the other girls left him with this woman, who was obviously in no condition to be walking around or even speaking for that manner. Shifting his gaze, the lord nodded. Nazoki smiled once more, and soon a devious chuckle parted her lips.  
"I should bite you, as payback..." The woman grinned, and Sesshomaru frowned down at her. Like he would let her bite him... Apparently, she had no sense of what she was saying.  
"Hey- You're blushing!" She announced, and Sesshomaru stared down at her; slightly alarmed.  
"Nazoki, go to sleep." The man commanded. After a second of silence, Nazoki nodded.

Sesshomaru expected her to walk away, and lay down somewhere. To his surprise, Nazoki leaned into his mokomoko, (Still standing, mind you) and closed her eyes. Confusion rippled through the lord, and he continued to stare down at her. This was odd, awkward, even. What was she thinking? The man observed her for a minute, trying to understand what she was going to do. It became apparent that she wouldn't move. She thought she could just lean on him and go to sleep.  
"Nazoki..."  
"Hmm?"  
"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru finally asked.  
The woman peered up at him, a cloud of drowsiness hanging in her eyes.  
"Sleeping?"  
Shaking his head, Sesshomaru gazed down at the woman. When she saw his reaction to her actions, a slight tint spread across her cheeks.  
"I- Erm... Excuse me- I did not... Well, I just..." Stammering until she found some lame excuse, Nazoki seemed to realize what she was doing. She stepped away from Sesshomaru, lowering her eyes. Murmuring a slight apology, the woman awkwardly started away.  
Sesshomaru sat on the ground, leaning back on his tree. Nazoki had shifted and trotted over to Rin and Shippo, a meter from the fire. The woman had quickly licked Rin's cheek, and laid down beside her. It became apparent that the robe Kagome gave her did not shift with her, so Nazoki had brought it with her and laid inside of it to avoid any slip ups. The only sound was that of small bugs in the forest. Soon, Nazoki positioned herself in the robe, and shifted. As planned, it concealed her properly and she moved to a spot farther from the fire. Apparently, where she was laying was too hot for her liking.

* * *

Moments passed, Sesshomaru gazed up at the dark sky overhead. The moon was half full, and brightly illuminated the outline of the trees. True silence fell over the man and he allowed his thoughts to take him. though he tried to refrain from thinking of his actions earlier in the day, it seemed impossible to ignore. Positive that the vixen was asleep, he gracefully walked to her side. The man knelt down, and watched her for a moment before hooking a single finger under her strange robe.  
He lifted the fabric, and stared at the bite wound, which was barely healing. Through his constant expressionless mask, the man slightly grimaced. It looked worse than it was, but the fact that he had done that... Taking a moment to study the mark, and the calm expression that had taken Nazoki the man sighed.  
As he stood up, a leaf beneath his foot crunched. The sound caused the vixen stir, and he watched as she lazily stretched. Soon, she curiously peered up at him, still appearing to be intoxicated, and drowsy.  
"M'lord?"  
Coldly peering down at her, Sesshomaru shook his head.  
"It's nothing. Go back to sleep."  
A moment of confused silence followed his words, but soon the woman slowly nodded. She murmured a slight "Okay", laying back down. Ignoring her perplexed stare, the lord walked away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the girls returned with Inuyasha and Miroku. It became apparent that they were behaving just as oddly as Nazoki had. Sesshomaru was once again seated under the tree, deep in thought.  
"Inuyasha, I'm just saying-"  
"NO, Kagome." The man interrupted, sounding more annoyed then before.  
"Fine... FINE! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"  
Needless to say, the half breed slammed into the ground and all stared at the odd display. The commotion was enough to awaken Nazoki. Without a word, she tiredly pushed herself up and started towards the humans. Sesshomaru watched as she wiped her eyes, and engaged in friendly conversation, which soon turned to his relationship with Inuyasha.  
"But how could respect be maintained when-"  
"Cause their dad was a huge dog! He could eat anybody who had a problem with it!" Sango cheered, and Nazoki slowly nodded.  
"Oh- I see... Well, that is fortunate..."  
Her discomfort grew apparent, as the humans settled down. Before Nazoki could sit as well, a hand on her rear caused her to freeze.  
"You seem to have taken interest in their history. I could tell you more if we were to go on a short walk together. Wouldn't want to keep everybody awake."  
Slowly turning to peer at Miroku, Nazoki stared at him with expressionless disapproval.  
Seconds later, she was walking away, and Miroku was sleeping. Apparently, demons can't control their strength when they are intoxicated. Bored, the vixen walked to Sesshomaru. He was staring into the fire, not even bothering to look at her.  
"M'lord~" Immediately cheerful, Nazoki sat down beside him. He still paid her no mind, and she shifted her gaze. Without warning, she laid on the ground, and placed her head in his lap. Despite his emotionless expression, the lord was immediately startled. He leaped away from her, landing with almost ten meters between them. Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't the only one who face planted in front of everybody that night. Nazoki leaned up, frowning in confusion. Inuyasha's group shifted their eyes between her and Sesshomaru, unsure of what to say. He was obviously alarmed, and after a moment of silence started towards the forest. Nazoki had sighed, and laid back down as if nothing happened.

Before Sesshomaru could pass the first few trees, Inuyasha was behind him. Obviously annoyed, the lord turned to face him. Neither spoke for a while, simply stared at one another.  
"Soo big brother." The teasing tone on Inuyasha's voice did not lessen the uninterested air around the lord.  
"Why would you even take her in if you were just gonna beat her."  
Though it didn't show, confusion rippled throughout Sesshomaru. Shaking his head, he glared at his half brother. "I do no such thing."  
"Yeah, yeah. It's pretty obvious you got her fallin' all over you, but you don't want anything to do with her. Why don't you just make her leave?" The half-breed inquired in his usual rude tone. Sesshomaru's gaze did not lessen; he simply stared at Inuyasha, completely quiet.  
"Better yet, why'd you bite her? It's not like you clai-"  
"It was... Unintentional..." Scowling, Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha off. Coldly staring at his brother's widened eyes, the lord remained in place. A gust of wind attempted to lighten the intense silence, which had fallen over the two, yet did not succeed  
"You lost control, didn't you?" Inuyasha finally asked.  
A bolt of anger shot throughout the lord, though it did not readily reveal itself.  
"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to you." After growling the words, he turned back to the forest, and continued away.

Inuyasha returned to the group, and sat beside Sango and Kagome. They seemed to be busy watching Nazoki. She wasn't doing anything, simply laying under the tree, trying to sleep.  
"I'm gonna go talk to her." Kagome resolved.  
"Don't go sticking your nose-"  
"She's lonely, Inuyasha. She needs someone to talk to- Another girl!" Unsteadily pushing herself to her feet, Kagome started towards the vixen. Sango silently nodded in agreement, and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Don't worry- She's good with advice."  
Frowning, Inuyasha crossed his arms  
"Why the hell would I be worried? Fluffy's the one who should be scared." He retorted, shrugging the drunken hand off.  
When Kagome sat beside Nazoki, the woman peered up at her curiously. Watching the odd interaction, Inuyasha frowned. Kagome was up to something. He knew it. The vixen leaned up, and stared at the Miko, occasionally nodding.

* * *

After a short walk, Sesshomaru returned to the group. Surprisingly, Kagome was sitting with Nazoki, engaged in some sort of banter. Sango and Miroku were sleeping, unnaturally close to one another, and Kirara was snuggled under Sango's chin.  
"How?"Nazoki asked, and Kagome smiled.  
"You just gotta go for it! Like..." Placing a single finger to her chin, Kagome looked up at the tree over them.  
"When people like each other, they normally do nice things, and kiss. Uh..."

Leave it to Kagome to meddle in the affairs of others. Nazoki seemed genuinely interested, and captivated by the conversation. There was no mention of Sesshomaru, which made him wonder if they were speaking of another. When Sesshomaru approached, the two fell silent. Kagome grinned up at him, and walked away. Internally sighing, Sesshomaru ignored the odd expression Nazoki held. He sat at the base of the tree, as he had done earlier, and peered at Rin, Shippo, and Jaken. The vixen intensely gazed at her lap, not speaking. Silence filled the air, aside from a few stray whispers from Kagome and Inuyasha.  
It did not take long for Nazoki to lazily slide her hands through the leaves beneath her, and stretch out. Of course, this time she moved away from Sesshomaru, not towards him. She did not intend to slam her head on the ground again. The lord stared at the fire, which was starting to die down. An occasional glance was spared on the woman, and after a moment he found himself openly staring. It was not until his half brother spoke, that the lord corrected himself.  
"Careful, bro, you might accidentally show emotion." Snickering followed the open teasing, and Sesshomaru glared at the half-breed. A slight rustle beside him caught his disinterested attention, and he peered at Nazoki. The thought of her believing Inuyasha's claim annoyed the lord. How dare the half bread say such a thing. The woman stretched beside him, and her tail twitched as she sat up. After catching the lord's gaze, she lowered her eyes. The two stared in opposite directions, neither wanting to be the first to look back.  
"M'lord..."  
Slowly shifting his attention to the vixen, he was met with her emerald eyes.  
"Hn?"  
"If I go find you something to eat, will you let me lean on you?"  
He was not hungry. Not in the slightest. Yet for her to make such a foolish offer... The man held her gaze, contemplating his answer. Kagome's words flickered through his mind, and he figured he would listen to the girl's suggestion. Instead of responding, the lord leaned towards her, and placed his lips to hers. Though she was surprised, Nazoki did not pull away, she remained in place, unsure of whether she should return his gesture. When he broke the kiss off, Sesshomaru murmured his answer to her request.  
"You may rest where you wish..."

Nazoki seemed to consider his words. She offered nothing but another kiss in return. From where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting, they watched Sesshomaru and Nazoki, murmuring back and forth, which soon turned to light kisses. Nudging Sango, Kagome was just as surprised as Inuyasha.  
"Sango- Wake up- It worked..." The girl barely whispered, hoping not to catch the pair's attention. Silently sitting up, Sango gazed at the odd pair, and a lazy grin curled her lips.  
"Good job Kagome!" The woman quietly praised.  
"Erm... Should we be watching this?" Inuyasha whispered.  
"It's fine, it's completely innocent. They're cute!" Excitedly grinning the words, Kagome intensely watched the two.

The force of their kiss increased, and Nazoki turned over; crawling into Sesshomaru's lap. The man did not protest, but wrapped his arm around her back. When the vixen's tongue flicked across his lips, he granted access. The taste of sake graced his tongue, and he slid his hand into her hair. Their kiss seemed to be getting heated... Soon Inuyasha's group was awkwardly blushing, and staring wide eyed. When Sesshomaru turned over and laid Nazoki on the ground, they had seen enough.  
"Oh my god... They're gonna..." Kagome turned to Sango, and the woman was just as alarmed as her.  
"Right there..." She added, nodding.  
Inuyasha was shocked. He did not say a single word. Just sat there, wondering how this could be happening.  
Nazoki threw a handful of leaves in the air, which swirled into an illusion. Concealed by a stone building, the two paid no mind to the gasps from the would-be onlookers.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to the lovely NonieBee (4352183) for helping with this chapter! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

"M- M'lord..." Clutching Sesshomaru's robe, Nazoki barely murmured the word as his fangs scraped against her neck. Her back arched against him as he slid his hand down the front of her robe. It easily fell open, yet before she was exposed; she clutched the fabric, seemingly embarrassed. Slowing to a halt, Sesshomaru stared down at her. This was obviously new to her; she did not know how to react or what to do. Her face had flushed, and she bit down on her lower lip. Leaning up, Nazoki placed her lips to his neck. She murmured a slight apology, which received no response.

Upon realizing that Sesshomaru was having second thoughts, Nazoki pulled his lips back to hers. She was met with rough passion, and forced him back. The man allowed her to crawl over him, and stole a glance at her body. Of course, he wanted to go farther than simply kissing, but Nazoki had previously expressed a desire to find a mate. If she were to go through with this, it did not seem likely that she would be able to. The lord continued to contemplate the situation, as Nazoki pulled hit shirt open. She feverishly started to kiss, and lick him, trailing down his chest. A slight sigh escaped the man, as he varied between his own desire, and Nazoki's goals. Obviously, this would not be happening if she had not been drinking.

Then again, maybe it would. In the multiple centuries Sesshomaru had lived through, it became apparent that alcohol did not make people do things they did not want to. In all actuality, it led people to doing exactly what they desired. Nazoki crashed her lips into his, and Sesshomaru pulled her against himself. Her knee slid up his side, as her fang grazed his lower lip. The sensation was enough to entice a small groan from the lord, which seemed to push Nazoki further. As she started to work at his pants, Sesshomaru grasped one of her hands. Pulling back, Nazoki frowned at him. He stared up at her calmly, and slightly shook his head.  
"But... M'lord..."  
Locking his eyes to hers, Nazoki tried to make sense of his hesitation. All Sesshomaru could think was that she was not thinking her actions through. He had been in this situation before, of course. Being the man he was, he knew exactly what it was like, to have desires. Each season called a certain form of demon to their own temptation, and though she was desperate to relieve herself, he could not take such a thing as lightly as she seemed to be. A moment of studying the other passed, and Nazoki decided to try again. Of course, this time she would try to use a subtle trick. To be drunk had a bad effect on her judgment, of course.

Staring into his eyes, the vixen slowly moved towards his lips.  
"Lord Sesshomaru..." She barely murmured his name, and the lord felt himself grow captivated. It was a curious sensation, and as Nazoki sat on his lap, he remained in place.  
"Do you not wish to?" With a voice of honey, she softly caressed his jaw. Something was not right, but he couldn't help himself. The man barely nodded, and Nazoki's lips curled into a smirk.  
"Then we should..." She continued, and he nodded again. The moment she broke eye contact, Sesshomaru knew exactly what she had done. The vixen was busy teasing his neck, but he knew she had tried to hypnotize him. As powerful as he was, she should have known that would not work. But as he thought he had overcome her manipulation, he found he was wrong...

Before Nazoki could reach for his pants again, the lord quickly rolled over and pinned her down with his hips. Though she was surprised, she did not oppose him. The man slid his knee up, forcing her legs apart. It soon became apparent that it was not simply Sesshomaru anymore. Crimson eyes locked to hers, and a dark smirk teased the lord's lips. Instead of keeping to himself as usual, the beast chose to speak to her.  
**"You desired me?" **He asked in a smoldering tone, which held a hint of malice. Gazing up at him, Nazoki allowed her arms to fall to her robe, which she quickly closed. He was staring straight at her, and appeared to be amused. An occasional flash in his eyes proved that this was not a part of the plan. Though the scarlet hue would fade, it would always return.  
"I- Did not-"  
**"And yet you did..." **He growled, and without waiting for another response, the man pushed against her. He brought his lips to her neck, and roughly scraped against her skin. Though his pants were still between them, the effect remained the same; forcing a moan, and lapse in concentration. It was obvious that Nazoki wanted to push him away, but the motions caused her to grip his open shirt, and wrap an arm around his shoulders.  
"No- I did not ask for-" Reveling in the fact that all she could manage was to moan the words, he interrupted her.  
**"You wish to be marked?" **  
The sudden question caught her off guard, but despite his constant motions against her Nazoki managed a response.  
"Not by you..."  
It became apparent that Sesshomaru was ready to progress farther, but the beast wanted Nazoki's acceptance. Taking her was easy, and he would do just that. Yet the lord's continual protests in his mind proved to agitate him. Sesshomaru remained within himself, hissing his disapproval, and attempting to take control. He would succeed on occasion, only to be shoved back to his mind. The persistence of his beast was irritating him. He had already made the decision not to go through with this.

**_'_****_You enjoy the sound... Do not deny yourself; me.'_**  
Internally shaking his head, Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold. The words were true, and yet he did not want this to happen. Not in this manner. The lord glowered at the sight, of Nazoki trying to contain herself. Squirming beneath him when it was not truly _him_. Anger consumed the man, and he attempted to take control once more.

**"His claim is mine." **  
Shifting her gaze, Nazoki tensed when he positioned his fangs at her neck. A light nudge of his chest signified her own disapproval, but it was obvious she was partial. At least, it appeared that way. For a beast to claim her would be a disgrace, a burden so to speak. For then, she would have been forced upon the lord, and that was unacceptable. The two remained in place, Sesshomaru enduring internal struggle, and Nazoki trying to think of a way out of this position.  
"M- M'lord... I am positive you would prefer not to mate a lesser demon, especially a kitsune... To an Inuyokai, we are a detestable race, and though it is possible, it is not favorable... I am sure you agree..." Carefully speaking the words, Nazoki slowly inched away from the man's teeth. He gazed at her, and his eyes flashed for a split second.

_'Refrain from intimidating her...' _Sesshomaru commanded, only to receive a smirk, which happened to be Nazoki's response as well.  
**"And what were your intentions when you formed this hut?" **Practically laughing at the vixen, and Sesshomaru, the beast locked his eyes to hers. Nazoki shifted her gaze, foolishness settling over her.  
**"Should you not accept my mark, I shall still provide... Do you learn nothing from the past?"**  
The words caused panic to stir within the woman, and she removed her arm from his shoulders. Placing her hand over her collarbone, she frowned up at the man. In one last desperate attempt, she pushed her lips to his. He did not oppose her, and the woman pulled him down over herself, refusing to release his shirt. As her lips parted, she drank of his life force, hoping to weaken him, and strengthen herself. Realization crossed the beast, and he attempted to latch onto her neck. He only managed to pierce her lip, yet Nazoki rolled over him, and pinned him down. The man's claws dug into her thigh, as she continued to drain him as he had unknowingly done her flame.

Sesshomaru grew still, and soon shoved the vixen off himself. She watched as he sat up, panting. He seemed to have returned to his normal self, and placed his hand to his chest. Gazing to the woman at his right, the lord frowned in confusion, as Nazoki seemed to be at a loss of breath as well.  
"_What_ were you _doing_ to me?" He demanded, and she lowered her gaze.  
"F- Forgive me... I was scared..."

Studying the woman, Sesshomaru found that the mark on her chest was fully healed. He placed his thumb against her collarbone, trying to make sense of the unnatural healing. She refused to look at him, as he cautiously inched towards her lips. Upon achieving a light kiss, he found that whatever she had done was voluntary. He commanded her to do it again, and she hesitantly obliged. Once their lips reconnected, the same draining sensation soon followed. Opting to play with the odd feeling, Sesshomaru tried to manipulate it.

To Nazoki's surprise, the lord started to take his energy back. She knew it was the ring, which allowed him to control kitsune abilities, and yet it shocked her nonetheless. He was a fast learner. Leaning into her, Sesshomaru leeched her strength, feeling himself grow intoxicated from the immediate head rush. Nazoki moaned into his lips, forcing him to relinquish control of the energy. She stole hers back, and disconnected their lips. The two remained, slowly regaining their breath. That was a new form of kiss to Sesshomaru, he was not even aware of such ability. And to be able to control it himself... For it to best his beast...

Contemplating the extent of her power, Sesshomaru stared at the vixen. She was leaning against the wall of her illusion, which appeared to be solid. A moment passed and she spoke,  
"M'lord, I have a speculation that you could create your own illusions..."  
Frowning, Sesshomaru waited for details. Could he?  
"If you were to take a leaf, and form a wall of your aura around it, it should become what you desire it to be..." She divulged, and he gazed at the ground. She had made a stone floor, yet he reached through it and produced a single leaf as she had stated.  
Leaning towards the man, Nazoki tapped it, and it changed into a stick.

"Now manipulate it... If you don't want it to be what it is, change it's shape..." She murmured.  
Staring at the stick, Sesshomaru wondered if she was telling the truth. A second passed, and the man scowled. Soon if changed into a pine cone. Grinning, Nazoki clapped her hands together, and held them to her neck.  
"You did it! How skilled! With a bit of practice, you shouldn't even need to touch your surroundings!"

Peering up at the cheerful vixen, Sesshomaru noted her expression. Despite the fact that she had been fearful, she was now smiling as she would with Rin. It was an odd feeling, to have her treat him in such a manner. Yet he secretly enjoyed it. The man maintained his blank expression, which did not seem to have an effect on Nazoki. When he shifted the pine cone into a flower, she placed a kiss on the stripes of his cheeks; complimenting him. Without a word, he tucked the flower into her hair, and she paused, staring at his hand. When she gazed at the man, a deep blush spread across her face. He blankly watched her, as she placed a hand to her lips and lowered her eyes. Like that could cover her entire face. If only an illusion could hide that.

"Uh... We- I should... It's late..." Though Nazoki moved to stand up, the lord grabbed her sleeve.  
"I, Sesshomaru, will be resting in the tree..." He stated. Whether it was an invitation or not confused Nazoki, and she peered down at the man.

* * *

When the illusion by the tree disappeared, Sesshomaru and Nazoki were nowhere to be found. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha had been exchanging awkward glances the whole time. They had not expected what the thought had happened to actually happen. In the tree, Sesshomaru sat concealed by leaves. The lord stared at the moon, contemplating the day's (And night's) events. Between his legs rested Nazoki. The vixen had laid on her stomach, and placed her head in his lap. Her hair draped over his leg, and one of her palms draped across his opposite leg. She was exhausted. The man rested his hand on her head, raking his claws through the woman's hair when he lingered on a single thought. The flower he had created blew away with a breeze, and the lord released his illusion, allowing it to turn back to a leaf. Sesshomaru could not help but glance at the vixen occasionally, yet for the most part gazed at the moon.


	30. Chapter 30

When morning arrived, Inuyasha's group remained asleep longer than usual. A sight sigh interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts, as Nazoki lazily stirred. When the vixen leaned up, she frowned, obviously confused. The lord glanced at her, removing his hand from her hair. Placing her palms on his legs, the vixen pushed herself into a sitting position, and tried to make sense of the situation. Her legs draped over one side of the limb they were resting on, and she peered at the sunrise. The lord seemed oblivious to the fact that she was practically in his lap. Sesshomaru paid her no mind as she stared at him; simply watched the transition of dawn.  
Finally speaking, Nazoki lowered her eyes.  
"F- Forgive me..."  
Peering at the woman, Sesshomaru maintained a neutral expression.  
"Foolish... Why are you apologizing?"  
Shifting her gaze, Nazoki tried to find a way to articulate her thoughts. It seemed as if she had forced him to allow her to sleep in the spot she was in. The woman could recall bits and pieces of her conversation with Kagome, and Sango. There were also hints of indecency with the lord... But other than that...  
"I made you-"  
"You could not force me to do a single thing if you tried." Cutting her off, Sesshomaru continued to watch the woman. She nodded slowly, still unsure of how to perceive the situation. Opting to believe that the lord did not mind her presence, Nazoki bit down on her lower lip. After a slight moment of hesitation, the vixen leaned to her right, resting on the lord's shoulder. He glanced at her for a second only to note the lack of fear. A moment passed and she sighed.  
"I am relieved you're here... I had the oddest dream..."  
Silently shifting his attention to Nazoki, Sesshomaru waited for her to explain; only half interested.  
"Of a man dressed as a baboon... How weird..."  
Frowning, the lord wondered if his assumption was correct. If it was... What did that mean..? Before the lord could thoroughly contemplate the possibilities, the vixen placed her lips under his jaw. He shifted his gaze, willing himself to maintain focus.  
"You smell nice..." She murmured, only furthering his invisible discomfort.  
Though it did not show, Sesshomaru enjoyed the contact. Nazoki remained, leaned into him, and he felt her grin against his neck.  
"I hope you do not mind... Please, tell me if you do- I wish not to annoy you..."  
Remaining silent, the lord sighed as her fangs lightly scraped against his neck.  
"Will you humor me? When I left home- I imagined that I would have a mate, and had redeemed my family by now... Honestly, I understand it was foolish, yet my first thought was watching the sunrise with him..."  
Without a word, he placed his hand in her lap. Nazoki paused for a moment, before grasping said hand. She murmured a thanks and sank back into his shoulder.

"You know, my mother birthed a half breed as well..."  
Donning no hint of emotion, Sesshomaru glanced at her, before returning his eyes to the nearly complete sunrise.  
"When my father died- We were ridiculed, and shunned. It only grew worse when my mother mated a human... I left when she tried to arrange a mate for me; Hideki. Upon finding out, I was appalled. His was the family, which killed my father, yet mother expected me to accept him. It was only because my brother- she wanted him to be safe... But..." Sighing, Nazoki looked up at Sesshomaru. He was still focused on the sky, and she lowered her gaze.  
"I'm sorry... Am I boring you?"  
"No." He murmured, earning a smile from the vixen. A moment passed, and she sighed as the leaves around them rustled with a breeze. Quickly grasping her hair, Nazoki prevented the red locks from flying in Sesshomaru's face. He, on the other hand, paid his hair no mind. The white locks tickled Nazoki's arm, and she turned to peer at them. Sesshomaru watched the woman out of the corner of his eye as she gently grasped a bit of his hair. The woman murmured something about his hair being beautiful, and silently started to braid the bit in her hands. Of course, she would always undo it, but it seemed to occupy her.  
"Your past."  
The smoky tone snapped Nazoki from her thoughts, and she peered up at Sesshomaru, nodding. A single leaf had stopped moving in the sky less than a meter away. It was interesting enough to catch her attention, as, even among youkai, telekinesis is not a common ability. The lord was staring at it, seeming to concentrate. Within seconds, an illusion had been weaved. The leaf shifted into a bow. Surprised, Nazoki watched, as Sesshomaru grew bored with it, he allowed it to fall, and as it did, it was nothing but a leaf again.  
"You learn so quickly!" Chuckling the words, Nazoki placed a light kiss on the lord's cheek. He squinted the eye closest to the woman, and peered at her, still seemingly uninterested. Once finished, the vixen snickered at is expression, and continued with her story.

"As long as I had known Hideki, he constantly insulted me. It was not enough that the town ridiculed my every breath, but he had to add to it... My mother and her human spent all of their time with their son, forgetting my very existence... Yet, somehow I managed to fall in love..."

Gazing at her, Sesshomaru waited to hear more. It fascinated him; his family still received an ample amount of respect, despite his father's actions. For Nazoki's to be treated so poorly was an odd concept. He wondered if the entire eastern land was as such.  
"I met a man, and we were madly in love with one another... We promised to be mates, and spent every second together... He used to tell me that we would leave the lands, just to escape the people we knew. The whole, run away and start a new, better life concept... But..." Lowering her gaze, Nazoki bit down on her lip. Noticing her obvious grief, Sesshomaru simply remained silent. There was not much to be said about her past, or whatever she was going to tell him.

"One day, he was nowhere to be found... I spent the entire day, wondering if he had avoided me, or if something serious had happened. I searched, and asked around. Nobody would help. The only thing I could hope at the time was that he had not opted to treat me as the rest of the village did; that he had not betrayed my trust... Days passed, and he remained out of sight. Of course, I was worried... Turned out, he had been... Well... His body, had been left in a distant tree, with a sign that read 'Defender of mutts'..."  
A slight scowl slipped across the lord's features for a split second, and Nazoki tightened her grip on his hand.  
"The corpse obviously smelled of Hideki, as did the surrounding area. I am positive, it was him. As his father murdered mine with under handed tricks, he eliminated my mate before he could become such..." The woman's voice was a mere whisper, and Sesshomaru gazed at the sky. Blue was starting to tint the edges, and he remained silent. Though he portrayed no hint at emotion, Nazoki disregarded the blank expression. She laced her fingers through Sesshomaru's and wrapped his arm around her waist. The vixen expected him to pull back, or protest, yet when he did not, she refrained from commenting. A moment of silence passed, and she closed her eyes.  
"Thank you..." A slight smile curled her lips as she murmured the words. "For listening..."

Sesshomaru gazed at the woman on his chest, wondering if he should comment on her story. Instead of using words, he placed a light kiss on her neck. Nazoki chuckled in amusement, resting her free hand on his knee. "M'lord, you are rather skilled with illusions..." She mused, and Sesshomaru returned his attention to the sky.  
"If you were any more convincing, I might find myself infatuated..."  
The statement caused Sesshomaru to fix his eyes on her. Noticing the odd stare, Nazoki peered up at him, and lowered her gaze. He did not look happy. Or any other form of emotion. Sesshomaru's constant serious air portrayed no hint of anything. Growing embarrassed, Nazoki bit down on her lip.  
"Excuse me... I know it means nothing. It was just a weak attempt at a joke, M'lord."

_'Nothing?_' Sesshomaru echoed in his mind. Shifting his gaze, he tightened his jaw. So she considered it as nothing. Compared to her chosen mate, it was nothing. What could he have possibly done, that made Nazoki consider it something? Sesshomaru was not sure, but for the vixen to call his kiss nothing... Not that he cared. He had better things to do. A powerful spear to find before Naraku was more important than listening to the kitsune's woes. Therefore, it really did not matter, whether it was truly nothing, or something. She had asked him to humor her, and he had done just that. Now he was finished.  
"It is time to leave." The lord stated in his usual smoky tone. Nazoki peered at him for a moment before nodding. The vixen did not really move, instead she pressed herself further into Sesshomaru's shoulder. Unsure of how to respond, he coldly gazed down at her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Please R&R even if you don't have an account, you can still leave feedback :)**  
**I love to hear your comments, thoughts, and critiquing. Also, you have a chance to control their relationship and the events that happen, as I like to work in what ever the readers want to see. :) It's always more fun with unexpected situations, and suggestions. So- that being said, I will continue o do stuff. Hope you take the time to leave me a review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Soft morning light illuminated the surrounding forest, as a small fire was started for cooking. Nazoki had just set up a new arrangement of dry leaves and sticks. The vixen easily sparked a flame, and glanced at Rin and Shippo's sleeping forms. Internally musing of how cute they looked, she noted A-Un was awake, and gnawing on the bits of grass beside them. Sesshomaru was standing beside the tree with his back to her, still staring at the sky. Only moments earlier had Jaken awoken, and he was standing beside Sesshomaru.

After changing back into her regular outfit, the vixen folded Kagome's robe. She placed it by the girl's backpack, and left to gather vegetation for breakfast. Wild carrots and mushrooms seemed to be the most frequent finds in this area. Soon she returned with an armful of Rin's gathered meal.

Peering into the forest, Nazoki caught sight of a deer. She slowly rose to her feet, gazing past the large numerous large tree trunks. With a glance towards Inuyasha's sleeping group, she noted that the human's and half-breed would probably be hungry as well as Rin. Large game was not her usual hunt, but it would take a large amount to feed everybody. Nodding to herself she picked up a single leaf which had been beside her foot. Placing it under a bit of her hair, the woman shifted into a deer. When she looked back, she found Sesshomaru frowning in confusion, yet ignored his stare.

Naturally, deception would be necessary to catch such an animal. The vixen ambled over towards the deer, which halted at the sight of her. Being as non-threatening as possible, she slowed her pace, and pretended to graze a meter away from the animal. When it's attention shifted back to feeding, she wasted no time in pouncing towards it and shifting into a more fitting animal for the kill. Sesshomaru watched the odd display of huntsman ship as a tiger tackled the deer in question. Seconds later, the vixen shifted back to herself and dragged the deer towards the small campsite. Jaken was staring at her with an obvious startled expression. The lord maintained his calm demeanor, and turned back towards the open sky.

Needless to say, there would be a meal soon. In less than half an hour the deer had been cleaned and disassembled to speed cooking time. Nazoki had formed a makeshift rack to suspend the meat over and set all of the useless bits aside. As everything was cooking, she approached Sesshomaru.  
"Uh, M'lord..."

Peering at the woman over his shoulder, he found her holding one of the deer's hind legs.  
"If you hunger, I ask that you accept this..." Slightly bowing, she offered the cut to him. Of course it was raw, as, when did an animal take time to cook their meal? It made more sense to enjoy the fresh meat, at least to a demon. Humans were more fragile, they could not do such a thing. But knowing the lord preferred his meals undercooked, Nazoki assumed he preferred his hunt raw. An immediate sense of absurdity fell over the vixen as Jaken started to speak.  
"The lord does not need to eat as often as those humans. I would be surprised if he even touched that poorly hunted-"  
"Jaken..." Silencing the toad, Sesshomaru peered down at him. Surprise seemed to cross Jaken, as he was interrupted.  
Nodding at Nazoki, Sesshomaru accepted the leg, and the vixen shifted her gaze. The meat over the fire started to sizzle, and she immediately turned back to it. Without a word, Nazoki started to roast the mushrooms and carrots with her foxfire. Standing up, Nazoki took a few minutes to rush to the springs to wash the deer blood off herself. The last thing she wanted was for Rin to awaken to her looking like a crazed killer.

When she returned, she shifted to a fox and curled up beside Shippo and Rin. From where she laid, she could easily watch the food.

"Mmm... Something..." Kagome's tired voice sounded, only to have Sango's complete her sentence.  
"Smells delicious..."  
Almost as soon as she had laid down, Inuyasha's group started to stir. Rin and Shippo also stretched, and buried their heads into Nazoki's fur. Sango and Kagome lazily walked to the cooking food, and studied it.  
"This is going to be soo good. I think I have some seasoning in my bag." The miko revealed, turning to search through her oversized backpack. Jaken sat down beside Rin and Shippo, who were just starting to sit up. Apparently, Sesshomaru had taken his meal elsewhere, opting not to eat near his half brother, or anybody else for that matter.

"Nazoki, you got all of this for us?" Peering at the fox beside her, Rin smiled as she spoke. The vixen silently lowered and raised her slender snout in a nod.  
"Thank you!" Rin exclaimed happily petting the woman as Kagome sprinkled salt and pepper over the cooking meat.

While the group ate, Nazoki sat off to the side, observing them.  
"This meat is so tender! Nazoki, you should open a restaurant!" Kagome gushed, after finishing her second piece of the deer.  
"Restaurant?"Nazoki asked, and Kagome stared at her for a moment.  
"Oh, yeah, no- forget it. There are just these things like that where I come from." The girl dismissively waved her hand as she spoke, only furthering Nazoki's confusion.  
"She's from the future." Sango added, and the vixen frowned.  
"Future?"  
"Yes, they have very interesting things in her time. A cream that makes injuries stop hurting, an all sorts of healing items." Miroku nodded, taking a small bite of a carrot.  
"Yeah! And they have this sweet stuff called candy! Kagome always brings me some!" Shippo grinned, gazing up at Nazoki. The young kitsune had opted to sit beside her while everybody ate, and even enjoyed some of the food himself.

"You guys are probably just confusing her more. The future ain't as great as it seems, it's dangerous, ya know!" Adding in his own two cents, Inuyasha proceeded to consume more food than any other.  
"Dangerous?" Kagome asked, peering at the half-breed with blank confusion.  
"Yeah! With all those box things speeding around and your weird sports." He nodded, and Kagome simply sighed in response.

"That was really good Nazoki, thank you!"  
Gazing down at Rin the vixen mirrored her wide smile.  
"Are you not gonna eat too?" Shippo asked.  
Realizing that Nazoki had simply sat with everybody while they ate, all seemed to fix their attention on her. She tried to waved them off, and tell them she didn't need to eat as often as they did, but with Kagome's insistence, Nazoki found herself being ushered to at least taste the food. The moment she took a bite, she almost spit it out. Once again all stared at her curiously, as she tried to be polite. Immediately lowering her head, Nazoki shifted her gaze.  
"Huh? What is it?" Kagome asked, as Nazoki stared at the remaining meat in her hands. Forcing herself to swallow the food, the vixen shook her head. The taste of the meat was completely overwhelmed by whatever the human had put on it. Though Nazoki's entire body could burst into flames and be fine, she was not a dragon; she did not breath fire. That is exactly what she seemed to be doing at this very moment. Her sensitive senses where pushed to the edge with the over abundance of pepper, and she was not fond of it.

"N-Nothing..." She managed to choke out as she set the meat on a rock near the fire and pushed herself to her feet. Jaken burst into a fit of snickers at the sight of her morose expression. Even he could smell the issue. The toad's humor soon increased, and he fell onto his side; doubled over with laughter.  
"Nazoki?" Rin asked, only to receive an odd 'It's fine' wave in response. Without a word, the vixen started away in search of water, or anything else that may help her.  
"You idiot, she's not _human_! It was probably all those _spices_ you used!" Inuyasha declared, turning to Kagome. Nobody knew just how right he was at the moment.  
"You think?" The miko asked, completely oblivious to the fact that a human's taste palate was much less sensitive; refined.

As Nazoki entered the forest, she found Sesshomaru seated next to the bones of what was the leg of a deer. He silently gazed up at her donning his usual expression, or lack thereof. Yet, it was one which Nazoki was positive to be amusement. An invisible smile seemed to be present and the way his eyes were narrowed only furthered her speculation. The lord was most definitely internally chuckling at her naivety. Sesshomaru could smell the pepper, and already knew the effect it would have on her. Though Nazoki would humor Rin and often time eat with her, she never used anything on the food; simply cooked. It became apparent that the vixen was not as accustomed to humans as she seemed. The vixen ignored him in her search of water. She _had_ to wash the pepper taste away.

* * *

As the groups were parting ways, Nazoki spent a bit of extra time talking to Kagome and Sango. Of course, she attempted to keep her distance from Miroku, as she was not in the mood to be groped. Shippo was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder, and the two groups had already started their separate ways, only stopping to wait for the women.  
"So- Nazoki, about last night.. Erm-"  
"Nothing happened!" Immediately blushing Nazoki cut Kagome off. The girl slowly nodded, and exchanged curious glances with Sango.  
"Well, he's a really dense guy... I hope you can find a way to... Well, you know... Not what we thought-! Just, to get along!" Kagome finally managed, and Nazoki slowly nodded.  
"It was fun. I wish you two the best." Sango chimed in, grinning.

"Eh, the lord and I, we are not- Like that."  
The words cause Kagome and Sango to gaze at one another again, obviously not believing Nazoki. They both slowly (Awkwardly) nodded, and smiled. Though the talk had started with regular goodbyes, and the women telling Nazoki they were happy she was alive, now it seemed they just wanted to talk about Sesshomaru. Needless to say, it put everybody in an uncomfortable mood.  
"Well... Just in case anything does ever happen, you should have this..." Reaching into one of the side pockets of the large bag on her back, Kagome pulled out a small red square and handed it to Nazoki. The vixen eyed the suspicious package, and started to smell it.  
"What is this? What do I do with it?" She asked, and Kagome shifted her gaze.  
"It's uhh... Well..."  
Sango stared at Kagome, just as curious as Nazoki.  
"My grampa gave it to me, saying it was a joke... But I don't need it! It uh..." Leaning towards Nazoki, Kagome cupped her mouth.  
"It's called a condom... It's to keep you safe when you-"  
Eyes immediately widening, Nazoki froze in place holding the strange plastic as Kagome explained the use of the item. When Kagome leaned away, she was awkwardly grinning. As if this entire scene was necessary.

Unable to help herself Nazoki combusted. Sango and Kagome jumped back, startled, but soon Kagome snatched the condom from Nazoki's hands.  
"It'll melt!" She exclaimed. The demon slayer was curiously watching her friend, and trying to understand what was happening.

Meters away, in opposite directions, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's group were watching; just as curious.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin thinks Nazoki almost burned Kagome." Rin noted. The man gazed down at the girl, offering a slight nod.  
"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews!  
I appreciate the feedback, and hope everybody s having a good day thus far. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

As the sun took its rightful position, high in the sky, Sesshomaru led everybody through the forest. Rin and Nazoki took to gathering various flowers, and seeing how many could fit in the girl's hair. After achieving tens of different shades, there seemed to be no more space to work with. Giggling, Rin shook her hair out.  
"Let's start over!" She suggested, and Nazoki laughed as the dead leaves beneath them was covered in splashes of color. Light and shadow dance across their skin, as all walked through the sea of trees. Everything came to a sudden halt when Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?"Jaken asked, and al stared at the man.

A dark smirk had curled his lips, and his eyes were narrowed. Barely a second passed before the man turned and dashed to his right. As he leaped through the trees, Jaken quickly floundered behind him, trying to move the two headed staff fast enough to keep up.  
"Milord! Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?!" The toad called, obviously not about to receive a response. Nazoki and Rin had simply stopped. They each still held a bundle of flowers, and gazed after the lord slightly surprised. He was far gone, nowhere in sight. Jaken remained in place, murmuring about being left again. Rin sighed, obviously immediately disappointed.

Seeing the extent of her grief, Nazoki pushed a flower into the girl's hair. She gazed up at the vixen, still not smiling.  
"Come on..." Tossing the flowers over her shoulder Nazoki walked in front of A-Un, and grabbed the Reins. As she pulled the dragon along, Jaken and Rin followed, still down. Jaken suggested not moving until the lord returned, to which Nazoki replied, "We've no idea how long it would take. While the forest may be comfortable now, night may not be so pleasant." Reluctantly agreeing, the group set off to find safer grounds to wait.

* * *

With evening quickly approaching, Jaken insisted that they settle in a clearing of the forest. Lush grass covered the ground, in a deep shade of green. The air was damp, and pockets of light danced over the area as a wind rustled the abundance of leaves overhead. A small pond was nearby, and the trees surrounded in a circular shape, only lapsing for the pond. A large, gnarled tree was the main focal point of the clearing. It's trunk was wider then a regular hut in a village, and there was a large hollow at the base of it. A root, protruded from the ground, and jutted into the air, high enough to sit on, and sturdy enough as well.  
"I don't really think this is a good spot..." Though it was not a frequent habit, Nazoki protested lightly before being silenced by Jaken.  
"Don't undermine my authority! If Lord Sesshomaru was here he would have chosen a spot such as this himself!"  
Sighing, Nazoki crossed her arms, and draped her hand in front of her mouth.  
"I'd be more comfortable if he was, but obviously, he's not. That's why we're here in the first place... He'd be a lot more trustworthy then you..." She murmured lowering her voice with each word, and allowing all form of expression to fall from her face.  
"I heard that!" The toad exclaimed.

Shaking her head, Nazoki walked to the pond.  
"And this water is rancid... No baths or drinking water..." The vixen observed. As she spoke, Rin placed a small hand on her shoulder.  
"It's okay, Rin's container is full."  
Peering at the girl Nazoki offered a slow, reluctant nod.  
Upon scouting the surrounding forest, the vixen found that there were next to no edible plants nearby. Everything was poisonous. She had to leave the forest entirely, and move to an area miles away to gather only herbs. Of course, that was less than satisfactory, but with night quickly settling over the lands, Nazoki was forced to return with next to nothing.

Rin was still appreciative to receive mint, parsley and lemon balm, but Nazoki could not help but feel slightly at fault for not finding more. Jaken remained on his imaginary high horse, remarking that Sesshomaru would have been able to find more, and he did not even gather food for Rin. Shooting the toad an evil glare, Nazoki huffed in frustration.  
"Yes, well the lord would have chosen more suitable grounds for resting as well..."  
Sighing, Jaken ignored the vixen. It was not common, for the two to bicker, yet this particular day seemed to be demanding such. Rin did not mind the two, simply sang her song.

* * *

In the dead of night, when all were asleep, an eerie tune filled the air. Though it was heard by all, and each stirred, it seemed to lull them into a deeper slumber then what they had previously experienced. The music was from some form of flute, and while it was unnerving, it had its own dark, intricate beauty. Fighting the urge to close her eyes, Nazoki barely managed to lift her upper body. From where she laid on her stomach, Jaken and Rin were only a meter away, yet she could not turn to check if they were okay. She gazed through the darkness to the best of her ability, searching for the source of the noise. After a while of studying their surroundings, Nazoki caught sight of a woman.

Her skin was impossibly fair, contrasting the darkness. She was seated on the large root, protruding from the ground. And as expected, she was indeed playing the flute. From what the vixen could make out, the woman was clothed in some light form of rags. The pace of the song increased, and Nazoki could do nothing but sink back to the ground, wishing to sleep. Internally pushing herself to do something other than allow her heavy lids to close, Nazoki struggled to open her eyes again. When she achieved a view of her surroundings, she found the strange woman standing over her. Her feet were in Nazoki's face, and though the vixen wanted nothing more than to strike her, she could not move.

Immediate panic set over Nazoki, and she tried to grasp the woman's ankle. Her limbs were too heavy to even lift a single finger. How was it possible for the creepy woman to be over her after simply closing her eyes? With nothing else to do, and no other way to defend herself or the group, Nazoki combusted. Apparently her foxfire was not inhibited by whatever was happening. The moment her flames spread over her and the woman's foot, the flute dropped. When the tune stopped, Nazoki could move, and she did just that.

A hollow shriek filled the air, and Rin and Jaken immediately sat up, only to find their word "censored". They were seated in a field of flowers, despite the sounds of a struggle, which they were positive was ensuing. Multiple growls and cries of pain filled the air. Groggily gazing at one another, the two tried to make sense of the seemingly random event. All they could recall was music, and now this.

Standing in front of the barrier she had created around Jaken and Rin, Nazoki growled. The woman seemed to hover, and her dark hair billowed in the breeze. As she moved to the right, Nazoki slashed towards her, making sure to shoot flames at the woman. The dirty rags she used as clothes easily caught, and while the woman let out a long, high-pitched scream, Nazoki jammed her claws into her stomach. Normally this would have an adverse effect; in this case, it seemed to have none. The woman quickly swiped a pair of sharp nails across Nazoki's chest, only to try to stab her.  
Maneuvering the fight to the side of her illusion, Nazoki grasped the withered hand, which pushed towards her. A low hiss filled the air, and from the light of her flames, Nazoki saw the woman's face twist in ways that had previously been deemed impossible. A sickening snap filled the air as her jaw opened wide enough to bite Nazoki's torso in two. Rows of needle like teeth were exposed with the motion, and the woman's eyes turned jet black. The thing grasped her the vixen's arm, and started to pull her near. Obviously Nazoki snatched away, despite the claws which had pierced her skin.

Horrified, Nazoki released a short shriek as the woman's jaws snapped towards her. Without a second thought, the vixen shoved her back with a burst of flames and energy. Opting not to get close to what ever the hell it was, Nazoki continued to push it away, hoping the flames would catch again, and burn it. The woman ducked to the side, and Nazoki froze when claws pierce the side of her neck. All motion came to a halt and the vixen peered at whatever she was fighting from the corners of her eyes. Without moving, Nazoki shot flames over the woman's arm from her wound. Apparently, the thing did not know it was not wise to simply stand there after what it expected to be a fatal wound. It moved backwards, obviously startled by the unexpected attack. Turning to face it, Nazoki proceeded to shove it away with her energy. The best course of action crossed her, as the pond came into sight. With one final shove, Nazoki got the thing to fall back into the putrid water.

A second passed, and the surface of the pond stirred. Turning back towards her illusion, Nazoki found Rin and Jaken standing beside it, watching her wide eyed. Obviously if the vixen went through the trouble of setting it up, they should have waited for her to comeback. If Sesshomaru had placed that illusion, they would have stayed. Time was too valuable to waste contemplating things such as that though. In the future, Nazoki would have to explain that the illusion does not only block what they see, but prevents others from seeing them. For now...

"Jaken, get Rin on A-Un!" Barking the commands, Nazoki turned back to the water of the pond, which was starting to slowly reveal the thing she had hoped would melt or die. In response, Nazoki received a panicked "Okay". After doing as instructed, Jaken also mounted the dragon, and both watched as the vixen pivoted out of the way of an attack, only to be yanked into the water. She managed to shout that she would catch up to them, and to go on ahead. Of course, Rin did not want to leave, but with Jaken as the voice of reason, she had no choice. A-Un lifted to the sky, and weaved through the canopy of leaves and branches, leaving Nazoki to fulfill her duty.

To use fire while surrounded by water is a horrible decision. One which will cause great pain, and woe. With no other choice, Nazoki struggled with the impersonation of a woman, only narrowly avoiding the deathly snaps of its jaws, and slashes to various areas of her body. Water splashed around the two, as Nazoki grasped the things hair and shoved it back underwater. It clearly did not like that. She turned it around to avoid the sickening snaps of its jaws. Claws sank into her sides, yet she firmly held the struggling thing down. Its arms started to thrash about, and soon, it grasped Nazoki's hands impaling her with its nails. Having had enough of the struggle, the vixen pulled the thing against her lower body. With one swift movement, she managed to tear into its neck. Unsure of whether it would be enough, she did not stop until its head was entirely severed. Apparently, even something that doesn't seem to be affected by physical damage still can't survive having its head ripped off.

The thick silence that immediately followed her actions was unnerving. For a thing such as peace to settle over the eerie area of forest seemed to be impossible. At the sight of her own actions, bile immediately rose within Nazoki. Not a physical fighter in the slightest. Forcing herself to look away, she climbed from the torso deep water, leaving the head she had been holding behind.

Though she wanted to immediately follow after Rin and Jaken, she needed to wash herself first. The sight of blood would only further Rin's panic.


	33. Chapter 33

In a dark corner of the forest, a fresh stream slowly flowed to an unknown lake. Nazoki took the time to jump into the icy water, and rinse any remaining blood from herself. Of course, it would only help so much, as any injuries she had sustained would continue to bleed. After a quick once over, Nazoki took to the skies. It did not take long to see A-Un. Rin and Jaken seemed to have simply moved in a straight line. Wasting no time, the vixen set to catching up with them.

Cold wind swam through her hair, as she moved through the sky. Upon reaching A-Un, Nazoki did not bother to call out to the pair. She seated herself on the back of the two headed dragon, catching their attention.  
"Nazoki!" Rin was obviously relieved to see her, and she placed a hand on the girl's head.  
"Jaken... Find a better place to rest." That being said the vixen shifted into her fox form, and laid down. At the moment, falling didn't seem to be a huge threat.

It didn't take long for Nazoki to fall asleep. She hoped to would do so for a long while.

"Master Jaken, Nazoki's injured..."  
Turning to peer at Rin, Jaken glanced at the sleeping fox. Just like old times, he was in charge. As the toad was about to answer, Nazoki whined. That probably wasn't a good sign.  
"That vixen will be fine. We just need to wait until Lord Sesshomaru returns."  
Rin Gazed at Nazoki, trying to convince herself not to worry. She nodded in response to Jaken, wondering when the lord was.

* * *

_"Die!"_

With a burst of energy, Sesshomaru ripped through the baboon clad Naraku before him. Earlier, when he had caught scent of his prey, he quickly followed the trail. It led him through a winding forest, which held various distractions. He had fought through a wall of demons to simply reach the man. It seemed as though an infinite amount of enemies were lurking in the shadows. All of his determination swelled within him, only to find his efforts in vain. The moment his attack connected, Naraku was indeed ripped to shreds. Despite that fact, the man's head hovered into the air, and a deep chuckle sounded. Without a single word, the man faded into nothingness. Scowling, Sesshomaru stared up at the spot Naraku had once been. He needed to kill that bastard; needed to find his heart.

Various youkai surrounded him, and the lord calmly peered at them. Without hesitation, he tore into all who dared challenge him. The lord easily halved a plethora of random youkai, with very little effort on his part. Leaping back, he managed to evade a large claw, which was intent on crushing him. Immediately retaliating, the lord jumped on said hand, and ran up the bear demon's arm. Though it tried to crush him with its opposing, hand, Sesshomaru ducked back, and leaped over the large fingers. He was not a mosquito, and he would not be swatted like one. The demon stood up, raising the man tens of feet into the air. Plunging his blade into its neck, he caught a familiar scent.

Nazoki's blood, nearby. Jumping from the demon's shoulder, Sesshomaru landed meters away. He quickly annihilated a clear path of enemies with a single burst of blue energy. Not a single second was spared to bother with the rest as he leaped towards the scent. The lord weaved through the trees, clawing through anything that came his way. The scorching ring on his finger pulsed, and he ignored it for the most part; It seemed to do so often. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru knew the scent was across the open field, but it was somewhere else too. It seemed to rain upon him, yet was ahead. Slightly confused as to where the source was, the man opted to continue towards the opposite forest. The path he had left the group on was headed in that direction. Half way across the field, the man heard Jaken and Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The two called in unison. Coming to a halt, Sesshomaru turned around, and peered overhead, only to find A-Un racing towards him. The two-headed dragon nearly crash landed, and Rin clutched the sleeping fox behind her as it did. Of course, after such an entrance, Nazoki could not remain asleep. She peered at Jaken, slightly annoyed that he could not have landed better. The moment they landed, Jaken and Rin exploded into a mull of conversation, each at their own pace. All Sesshomaru could pick out was "Music", "Demon", "Monster", and "Hurt". Calmly staring at the two, the lord waited for their seemingly random stream of words to end. Jaken finished with "Oh, Lord Sesshomaruhuhu!", and leaped on the lord's mokomoko with a hug. Obviously, the toad was scared. Rin was more or less speaking of Nazoki, and how she was injured. The girl was not scared, just worried. Okay... Apparently a 'scary' monster, slash, demon combination was playing music, and injured Nazoki. Situation accessed, issue understood.

Without a word, Sesshomaru stepped towards A-Un's rear. Nazoki gazed up at him, remaining a fox. The look the lord held was clearly a command to shift, yet she did not want to. Seconds passed, and the vixen sighed. Of course, when Sesshomaru wanted something another's desires have no importance. Reluctantly obliging, Nazoki lifted herself into a sitting position, and shifted her gaze. A heavy silence seemed to hang over the group as Sesshomaru studied the multiple scratches, and puncture wounds. From the vixen's neck to her waist were various injuries. Her hands had been completely pierced, and three thick gashes adorned her chest.

Rin stared at her with raised eyebrows, and Jaken remained on Sesshomaru's mokomoko. The lord offered a single nod, as if to express his grasp of the situation. To his surprise, Nazoki murmured an apology for not being more careful when it came to choosing a spot to rest. She claimed that all was well, and Sesshomaru could leave; saying she was fine.  
"Nazoki, can't you tell the lord is worried?" Rin's words seemed to catch all but Sesshomaru off guard.  
"Worried? Bah! The lord doesn't care about something like that! She said she was fine!" Jaken declared, also adding that the only important thing was that he and Rin remained unscathed. Nazoki remained silent, staring at the ground to her left  
"Hn. I appear to be worried?" Sesshomaru's deep voice was the next to be heard. He peered at Rin, and the girl nodded. Calmly staring at her, Sesshomaru chose not to comment. He was not worried. Just smelled the blood and it made him curious. That's all...

The lord offered no more words as he started away. A-Un followed, and Jaken dropped to the ground walking in his rightful place behind the man. Rin and Nazoki remained in place on A-Un's back. With the way his hunt had turned; Naraku getting away; Sesshomaru was less then pleased. Between that and being told he was worried, the lord felt annoyance tinge within him. Nevertheless, until he got a clue on the spear he desired, or Naraku's whereabouts, the man could spare a moment. Apparently, his 'pack' was not even capable enough to pick proper resting grounds at the moment, how tedious. Yet it did not make sense for Nazoki to have bad judgment of such a thing, Kitsune were always regarded as wise. They were also called devious and seductive. Apparently, Nazoki had been skipped for at least one of those traits. Or so he thought.

Never, would the vixen trick people (such as impersonating a human with money), and she was not attractive (because men always try to pick the least attractive of the kitsune at their unique mating gatherings). Right? Well, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Nazoki had obviously fought something. And she didn't appear to be the best at doing such. Maybe her flames had spoiled her, giving her the illusion of security because her natural reaction saved her. Or maybe she was just clumsy. The woman had displayed such a trait in the forest when that wolf saved her. Moreover, when she tripped over her own two feet in front of Inuyasha's group. How was it possible for a demoness to be so careless? Honestly, as weak as she was, it would always be easier to run. Maybe turn into a will-o-wisps like her little fiancé buddy.

It did not take long for Sesshomaru to find a concealed area. Once he stopped in the clearing he turned to A-Un.  
"Nazoki, come with me." The man gazed at her with eyes of stone. Though she did not turn to look at him, she slid off A-Un, and slowly obliged. Unsure of what to expect, anxiousness surged within the vixen. After flashing an obvious, 'Do not follow us' glance over the remaining two, Sesshomaru continued through the forest.


	34. Chapter 34

Strong gusts of wind rustled the surrounding trees as the lord calmly walked through the forest. Pale pockets of moonlight occasionally illuminated his features, as a breeze caressed his clothes. White hair, and clothes alike, fluttered to his left, yet he paid it no mind. The scent of mineral water hung in the air, and that was exactly where he was going. The lord mostly ignored the woman behind him, and the pair mutually held a distinct muteness.

Led to a small spring, Nazoki quietly fidgeted behind Sesshomaru. The man had not even turned to look at her. During the entire walk, Nazoki had been twiddling her thumbs, and scraping at her nails. Lost in her own thoughts, she did not even notice when the lord slowed his pace. Much to her surprise, when there was less than a meter between the two, Sesshomaru turned to face her. Immediately snapped back to reality, the vixen quickly peered up at the man. As usual, he was unreadable. Sesshomaru leaned towards her lips, and she unintentionally backed away.  
"M'- What are you-"  
"You need to heal." He responded, unfazed by her hesitance. Shifting her gaze, Nazoki placed the tips of her fingers over her lips.  
"I'm fine... Really."

Annoyed by the vixen's refusal, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.  
"You dare oppose this Sesshomaru?"  
An obvious lack of comfort was present, and Nazoki seemed to grow shy under his gaze. She lowered her eyes, and hand as well. Completely silent, the vixen clasped her hands behind her back. Though the lord was staring at her expectantly, she offered no answer. To repeat himself was one thing, which bothered him to no end. He would not. The vixen would respond to him, regardless of whether she wanted to, or felt like it.

"I would prefer to heal naturally... It is not wise to repetitively mix our energy, when we do, it's just that... Mixed. It's like..." Finally answering in a low tone, Nazoki kept her eyes to the ground, trying to avoid the intense gaze of the lord. She didn't want to refer to it as sex, but it was not exactly proper.  
"Such a thing is reserved for more intimate relationships... You are powerful on your own; I doubt you would want to combine such strength with mine. Though it does not lessen your strength, to do something so personal..." Her words trailed off into indecipherable murmurs, and the lord stared at her. The fact that Sesshomaru had her ring crossed his mind, yet he chose not to put any emphasis on it.

While it was considerate for her to try to base her decisions with him in mind, the fact that she had denied him was more important to Sesshomaru. For her to think that she could simply say no, when he was obviously offering help. Not that he cared. Of course, it did not matter. Nevertheless, her actions were inexcusable. There was only one way to aid her in such a situation, though it seemed more involved, in a sense. Without allowing her the chance to do so again, the lord placed his lips to the wounds on her neck. Nazoki sharply inhaled, yet did not attempt to stop him. Half-lidded eyes slowly focused on the dark magenta stripes of the lord's cheeks.

As his tongue slipped across her neck, Sesshomaru earned a light sigh from the woman. Her rich blood seemed to cloud his mind, and he found himself not wanting to stop. When she grasped his shoulders, he gripped the fabric over her back, unable to help himself. It was not until her low voice snapped him from his brief lapse of control.

"M- M'lord... I don't think you should-" The release of a deep breath interrupted her words, and Nazoki tightened her grip. When she felt his teeth scrape against her neck, a dull wave of panic washed over her. Contrary to her thoughts, the man pulled back.  
Expressionlessly peering at her, he noted the slight flush of her cheeks. It did not take long for him to realize why she had wanted him to stop. The interaction had obviously 'excited' her, so to speak. Though he had backed up, she had not released him. Instead, the vixen seemed to be contemplating something. One of her ears tilted to the side, and her tail nervously twitched. Once again, Sesshomaru was not one to take orders. He moved back towards her, aimed for the woman's chest. When she attempted to refrain him, the man grabbed one of her ears. The motion obviously surprised her, yet he did not care. In all honesty, they rather intrigued him. It was impossible for her to conceal her emotions, as they seemed to move with her every thought. Strong, unrelenting winds danced around the pair, carrying various leaves with it.

"Take your yukata off." Sesshomaru commanded.  
Eyes immediately widening, Nazoki combusted. The pair both froze in place as deep crimson flames washed over them. A semi-bored expression took the lord, as he stared at Nazoki. When she managed to stammer a 'What?' the man sighed.  
"You are injured elsewhere, correct?"  
A slow nod was all he received in response, and he eyed the vixen.  
"Show me your wounds."

Uncomfortable fidgeting ensued. None of which had anything to do with the removal of clothes. Sesshomaru released Nazoki's ear; it felt exactly as he had imagined. That was the sole purpose behind his actions. When embarrassment had surrounded the woman, her ears flattened, and Sesshomaru felt it move. It was odd, but easier then asking. He was entitled to such a thing, why ask? In the future, he would grab her tail, it was different then his, and he wanted to know what the fur was like. Of course, he could see it, but you can only assume so much from sight. Though he portrayed no hint of emotion, the lord was internally snickering at Nazoki's reserved nature. One mention of removing her clothes, and she was reduced to nothing but a stammering ball of flames. How amusing.

All jokes aside, she was still injured, and if nothing else, he would at least clean the wounds she could not reach. Ignoring the flames, Sesshomaru placed his lips to her chest. No sooner then he had touched her, the woman released an almost inaudible moan. Wondering if she would be able to banish her obviously provocative thoughts, the lord paid her no mind. One of her hands migrated from his shoulder to his hair, and her flame died. To his surprise, not a single warning was offered before Nazoki forced him to her lips. Apparently dirty thoughts are easy to inspire, and difficult to refuse.  
Sesshomaru met her with an unmatched haste, and the moment he obliged she latched onto him. He felt her draining him, taking no care to pace herself. The sensation was enough to make the man somewhat dizzy. Willingly overwhelmed, Sesshomaru's chest tightened as he felt himself slowly kneeling to the ground. Nazoki followed him; her fangs scraping his lips as they moved. She was taking too much; being greedy. Unable to allow the woman to completely leach his energy away, he forced her to relinquish control. The man placed his hand to her jaw, as his knee touched the grass. This was one thing he found himself unable to do on his own. While he could use fire, and weave illusions, he had no idea how she could do this. All he could do was manipulate it once she initiated.

The immediate power surge intoxicated the lord once more. To be weakened one second, and charged with energy the next was an indescribable feeling, and it was easy to understand how one could get lost in such a state. When Nazoki nudged his shoulder, he allowed her to drain him once more. After having stolen his own, and her energy, he could only imagine how faint she felt. The vixen was not as strong as him, and probably could not endure as much either. Seconds passed, and she broke the kiss off.

Out of breath, the two stared at one another. As anticipated, Nazoki was fully healed, but Sesshomaru wanted more...  
"W- We should probably stop..." She panted, placing a hand to her chest, which rapidly raised and fell with her every breath. The vixen was standing on her knees and the lord on one. Apparently, it's best to do such a thing whilst sitting. For something to simple to bring him to his knees... It was obvious that she wanted to stop, but it was addictive. Nothing the lord had ever experienced was quite like that. To feel life exit him, only to be filled with more than before and repeat the process. Without warning, the man grabbed her, and forced her to the ground. Fear danced through Nazoki's eyes as she was roughly pulled to the side, and pinned in place. A lapse in judgment crossed the lord, yet for the most part, he did not care. He was fully aware of what he was doing, and he would get exactly what he wanted. Nazoki could immediately be healed; nothing was truly a threat. If anything, it seemed she feared pain, and possibly fear itself.  
Staring up at Sesshomaru, Nazoki felt her heart begin to pound. What was he doing? The lord seemed to be so focused on something else, that he did not care about her panic. He slowly moved his lips to her collarbone, and realization crossed Nazoki.  
"M'lord... What- What are you-"  
"Shh..." Sesshomaru intensely gazed up at the vixen, and soon his hand covered her mouth.

Aghast, Nazoki pushed against his shoulders, uttering muffled protests, but the man remained in place. He seemed to be taking his time, so not to scare her, but knowing that you are about to be bitten is never an easy thing to accept. He murmured a light 'It's okay' and immediately afterwards plunged his fangs into her skin. Of course, he did not want to hurt her, but if that was the only way to get what he wanted, he would. Nazoki's back arched, and Sesshomaru froze in place as her body pressed against his. Well _that_ was unexpected... Though she seemed to be sensitive to such pain, wounds from fighting did not have much of an effect. She would get used to it. The moment she finished crying out, Sesshomaru licked the wound. He moved closer to her neck, and repeated his motion, causing Nazoki to once again press into him, and voice her disapproval.

The protest didn't faze him, and he continued to bite her twice more, taking care to be as gentle as possible. If that even made sense. Obviously, he was in fact injuring her, but her tone was growing lower. She had gasped his name, and pulled him closer. Despite the fact that her voice was muffled, he knew she had excluded the 'lord'. How he felt about that was unknown, he really was not sure, but he would take time to think about it later.  
It would take longer for more to heal, and hopefully within that time, Sesshomaru would find himself satisfied. The lord inched farther up, almost to her neck, and slowly bit down. This time, he could have sworn he received a moan in response. Nazoki was gripping his shoulders, not trying to force him away as she had only seconds ago. When he placed his fangs against her neck, the vixen tensed. A split second of hesitation passed as Sesshomaru tried to make sense of what he was doing. Taking it too far, that's what. His intentions had been for her to heal, not to give her more wounds that needed healing. The man removed his hand, and replaced it with his lips; eager to experience the loss of power, and gain of it as well. The simultaneous contradictory sensations were pleasing; in a way nothing else could hope to be.

Nazoki indulged him, reestablishing the connection, and drawing the lord's strength as low as he would allow her. The man lowered himself to his elbow, leaning into the vixen. As often as he had to be in control, it felt like a sort of break from his constant power position. However, he could still fully manipulate the situation, and he did exactly that. It took Nazoki longer to drain him, and he could have her weak in less than a minute. To pass the energy back and forth between them left him with an odd, lingering sensation. Not to his surprise, the vixen was soon tapping him, begging to be released. She groaned into his lips when he refused, and demanded her strength back. Knowing that she could not handle much more, the man agreed, and when she had received her share once more, Nazoki pulled away from Sesshomaru with a gasp for air.

The lord was also in need of breath, but he still was not satisfied. Panting, Nazoki allowed her head to fall back into the grass. One of her hands fell from the lord's shoulder, and started to trace the skin he had bitten. Sesshomaru studied the woman as she stared at the stars overhead. He could see the moon reflected in her eyes, and wondered what she was thinking. Though it also occurred to him that she could be angry with him for biting her again, he still wanted his fill. He wanted to be exhausted as well. It was obvious that she was growing tired, yet the lord remained full of vigor. When he thought about it, the man had a speculation that she was taking less and less from him.

Gold clashed with emerald as Nazoki gazed at him. Things had gotten out of hand again; deviated far from the plan. Despite that fact, neither seemed to mind. Nazoki propped herself up on her elbows, and slowly leaned towards the lord. With a single hand, she brushed his hair from his neck, and Sesshomaru's eyes slightly squint. Gently tracing his jaw with her free hand, she placed her lips to his skin. Sighing, Sesshomaru tilted his head; allowing her further access. The woman bent her knee, and slid her leg up the side of his. Nazoki's tongue slipped across his Adams apple, and she moved back to the side of his neck. Without warning, the woman sank her fangs into his skin.

A deep, cut off yelp of surprise escaped the man, and he lowered his chin, as she cleaned the blood. Before the man could curse her as he had planned (because she was _not_ allowed to do that), she captured his lips, and forced him to take from her. As he savored the sapid taste of her energy, he felt his wound start to tingle. Within seconds, Sesshomaru realized that she could heal him. But to what extant? Apparently she hadn't just bitten him for the hell of it, maybe it was a display? Or payback... She _had_ mentioned that before. A rush of renewed vitality surged within him, giving him the sensation of being truly invincible. Excitement coursed through the lord in more ways than one, and he willed his body to comply with his previous decision of not allowing things to progress with Nazoki. Soon, the vixen reclaimed her strength, and pulled away again.

The two remained in place, trying to regain their breath once more. Neither of them even looked at the other, simply focused on trying to calm themselves. When the vixen finally did glance at Sesshomaru, something caught her eyes. A slight frown creased her brow, as she placed her hand to the lord's collar. When her fingers slipped under the fabric, she knew her speculation was correct. Barely even visible, was a thin golden chain. The man was watching her now, as she pulled the chain from under his clothes, to fully confirm her hopes. Upon further inspection she found a pointed ruby suspended on the necklace.

"M'lord, is this the pendant I made you? You're wearing it?"  
Though she tried to lock her eyes to his he turned his head and stared into the forest. No expression was to be found, and the vixen leaned to the side, hoping to read him. After a short while, and gust of wind, the man offered a single nod.

Deeply exhaling a pleased chuckle, Nazoki laid back down in the grass. The lord glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, studying her soft smile. At least she was not complaining about being bitten... Sesshomaru could hear her racing heart, and feel his own as well. Though the same excitement remained, he was now unbearably tired. An air of accomplishment settled over him, and though he did not know what he had achieved, he was pleased. Without a word, the man lowered himself over the vixen. There was only one way to keep this from progressing.

His swords remained on his waist, yet she did not seem to mind. When he laid down, she placed her hand on the back of his head. He rested on her stomach, knowing that the way he was laying concealed himself, and that Nazoki would be completely oblivious to his... Willingness. Silently gazing at the rocks framing the hot spring, he internally sighed. Ah, yes, he had intended to tell Nazoki to wash the blood from her clothes. Well, that could wait. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. It was not often that he allowed himself to do such thing, but now was as good a time as ever; before he left again. As he was about to close his eyes, Nazoki ran her hand through his hair. The reality of the situation had taken a moment to set in for her, and now she was nervous. What did this mean? Why was it so easy to lose herself in the moment? To forget her true position, and goals?  
"Uh, M'lord... Rin may be worried. Jaken as well... Maybe we should return..?"  
Ignoring the woman, the lord sighed. For her to want to start back after he had already made himself comfortable; yeah right. Moreover, he definitely was not going to stand up and reveal the fact that he was... Standing up.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Leaning to the side, Nazoki peered at the man. His eyes were closed, and he was calmly taking deep breaths. Sleeping? Was it even possible to fall asleep in a matter of seconds? Shifting her gaze, Nazoki tried to relax, which seemed to be _impossible_. Now she was trapped under Sesshomaru. How did this even happen? With no choice but to remain in place and join him in the land of dreams, the vixen slowly laid back in the grass. She fixed her eyes on the moon overhead, willing herself not to combust. Most likely, Sesshomaru would not appreciate such an awakening. Though she was slightly panicked, her own tiredness seemed to outweigh her desire to understand the situation.


	35. Chapter 35

Calm waves of a warm darkness. At the moment nothing else existed or was true. Only quickly fleeting images of a thought; a dream of a dream from nights ago. However, the man dressed as a baboon was Sesshomaru himself. How strange. That did not quite matter once he lost the costume, though. Fully immersed in a deep slumber Nazoki did not hear the nearby conversation. She was too busy searching for the lord. He had come in dressed so oddly. Lost his clothes, which immediately flustered the woman, and walked away, tempting her to follow. Of course, she was painfully hesitant, but when playful teasing ensued, she could not help herself.

Dark chuckles filled the air as she slowly walked the poorly lit bamboo corridors. It was a traditional home, rather large at that. Sliding doors lined the halls. Which one the lord was hiding behind was unknown. Minutes passed, and Nazoki eyed the walls. A single door at the end of the hall was different then all the ones she had passed. An intricate black design adorned the royal blue material, and the vixen knew for a fact that Sesshomaru was there.

She increased her pace, her emerald eyes fixated on the door in question. Anxiousness swelled within her, as she finally reached the room. A slight moment of hesitation passed, and she took a deep breath as she slid the door open. Standing in the middle of the tatami mats, Sesshomaru watched her. He had donned a loose black robe, which exposed his chest, and a devious smirk played on his lips. The man's mokomoko encircled his groin, leading Nazoki to conclude he was indeed nude under the robe.

"Come here..." In a smoldering tone, Sesshomaru issued his command, causing a deep blush to set across Nazoki's face. She shifted her gaze, and obliged. The moment she reached the man, he placed his palm on the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Giving into the temptation, Nazoki instinctively gripped his collar, and pulled him close. When his hand fell to her belt, she felt her heart begin to race. The scarlet fabric fell to the ground, and he slowly pulled her sleeve down her arm. Turning away from the man, Nazoki lowered her gaze.

"M'lord... If we-"  
"Silence."  
His demand furrowed her brow, yet before she could utter a single word, he had ripped the material off of her. Sesshomaru roughly captured her lips again. He started to push her yukata open, only taking a second to trace his nail down her neck.

"But- Wait- Why are you-"  
The protests caused him to pull back, and he glared down at Nazoki. The expression was enough to immediately hush her, and she stared up at him; confused. Why was he making such a threatening face? When a malicious smirk slowly made an appearance, fear quickly followed suit. No sooner than the vixen had realized something wasn't right, a blade plunged into her side.

Frozen in place, Nazoki stared up at Sesshomaru. His was the hand that held the spear, the staff. Though she did not want to look, she willed herself to gaze at the damage to her hip. Of course, it looked no different than she had imagined. There was never anything different about being stabbed. Mainly concerned with why the lord would do such a thing, Nazoki flicked her eyes back up to the man. However, it was not him at all. It was none other than her own father. Nothing made sense. As she frowned up at him in confusion, he scorned her for not accepting her mother's decision.

Gazing up at the man with crimson hair identical to hers, and eyes alike, she remained completely silent. What the hell was going on? It did not make sense for him to want her to mate into a family of brutes. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she lowered her eyes. Could her actions truly be so horrible that her own father would contact her from the grave just to stab her? The man's rugged features remained the same as she remembered. Short, unshaven facial hair, scar across his chin...She had stopped listening the moment he mentioned her cowardice.

When his voice quieted, she gazed back up to find Sesshomaru, appearing to be cruelly amused. Without a word, he shoved her across the room with a burst of energy. Though nothing prevented her from slamming into the wall, she was relieved to not be on the spear... Thoroughly perplexed, Nazoki remained deathly silent. Even when she hit the wall, she didn't utter a single sound, for fear of finding this impossible situation true.  
"I need more power..." The man revealed, walking towards her. He held the staff out, and twirled it around his fingers, positioning the blade in her direction. It became apparent that he would stab her once more. Before it was just for fun, but now he would drain her as the corpse in the forest had been.

* * *

"And what exactly did you think you were doing?"  
glaring at the flee he had plucked from his neck, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh- Nothing my lord. Checking on you of course! I smelled your blood, and came to help!" Myoga declared, as though he had been doing the lord a favor. Because draining his blood was exactly that, right. Squishing the flea, Sesshomaru allowed him to fall to the ground. While he was around, the lord would make good use of him, and find answers. Clues.

"Myoga. Who has Zouo's Bane in their possession?"

Suddenly serious, the flea peered up at him.  
"Zouo's Bane? The legendary staff of death? Has it been found?"  
Nodding, the lord glanced at Nazoki. She was still asleep, and had rolled onto her side; looked peaceful enough.

"I don't know who has it, or where it is, but if it's really out as you say, Naraku will definitely be after it. The only way to find it is by using Zouo's other hand."  
Receiving nothing but a receptive stare, and silence, Myoga continued.  
"Long ago, when Zouo was still alive, his hand was removed by a very powerful demon. He was a very kind man, always helping children and villages when he could. It was said that because of his superior wizardry skills, the hand possessed unmatched power. When it was stolen, a curse was placed upon Zouo, and his hand to keep it from rotting. Nevertheless, Zouo was cursed to keep him from finding it or the demon. Because of that curse, he never got revenge, and it is said that he wanders the forests to this day, searching for redemption. He could never find the staff himself, but the curse should work backwards. The man's will is the same; to find it. If another person was to use his hand, it would counteract the spell, and lead them straight to it."

The lengthy description was unnecessary. Sesshomaru knew who the man was, and what had happened to him. Some of the information was new, though. The lord had not known that Zouo's hand could be of aid. Therefore, he would venture to the graveyard of the man's old shack, and dig him up. Perfect.

Heavy breathing interrupted the man's thoughts and he turned to gaze at Nazoki. It seemed a nightmare had taken her.  
"So, who's that? Have you settled down to start a family? Oh, your father would be so proud, Lord Sesshomaru!" A large grin crinkled the flea's eyes, and he jumped in the air as he spoke. Myoga was silenced with a single glance, and the lord shook his head.  
"I, Sesshomaru, have done no such thing."

Awkward silence. Well, awkward to Myoga.  
It didn't exactly make sense, and he intended to point that out.  
"Well, you _were_ sleeping on her, and-"  
"She is my ward." The lord murmured, nudging the woman.  
She stirred slightly, yet did not awaken.  
"Oh... Well, good job of protecting her. _Yeah_, no one will get to her if you sleep on her like that."  
Blankly staring at Myoga, Sesshomaru stopped moving his hand, allowing it to rest on the vixen's thigh. The two stared at one another with identical expression, neither expressing the obvious nature of the scene. Without a word, the lord slowly removed his hand and innocently placed it on his lap (Still portraying no emotion).

Seconds passed, and Sesshomaru considered the way things came across. Well, that was not the way things were. He turned to the vixen, a slight frown creasing his brow.  
"Nazoki."  
Her head halfway tuned towards him, and the woman frowned, slowly opening her eyes. Upon realizing that the sun was in the process of shattering night, Nazoki sat up.  
"Shi- Uh, excuse me..." Placing a hand to the side of her head, she deeply sighed. It seemed as if she was trying to shake her dream away, yet horribly failed to do so. The two men watched her; of course, she did not notice Myoga standing in the grass. The vixen partially glanced at Sesshomaru before pushing herself to her feet.  
"I need to collect breakfast for Rin..." Was all she said before taking her leave. Something was different. She was acting oddly. In the entire time he had known her, Sesshomaru had never heard her so much as curse. Well, he did not think he had. The lord silently watched her, before turning his attention to Myoga.  
"Huh. There really is nothing going on. No good morning kisses, nothing even remotely romantic. Of course, if there was any who could modestly maintain such a relationship, it would be you."

Okay. That was it. Myoga had successfully annoyed Sesshomaru. Though he may have been right, he had no authority to make assumptions. Or judge the essence of the lord's relationships. Not that it was a relationship, that is, it was more like a... Well, not a relationship. Sighing, Sesshomaru calmly held his hand over the flea. He took dull pleasure in the wide-eyed expression he received before he slammed his hand down. Once he pulled back, Myoga was completely flat. Now the serious conversation could begin.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hi all :) Thank you for your comments, and messages. In this chapter, there's a different language. You don't have to read all the weird bits, the translation is in parenthesis beside the words. No it's not a real language, but it does make sense, and can be decoded, (Because I'm weird like that, and will spend time replacing letters with other letters and making a language.) Yeah. So- I hope you enjoy! And keep in mind, all feedback is appreciated :)**

* * *

After gathering information, Sesshomaru returned to the group. Everybody was awake, and Rin was eating. As always, the girl greeted him cheerfully, not asking a single question about why he had disappeared. Most likely Nazoki had made something up. The lord waited for Rin to finish her meal, and when she did, they continued about their way. They had a new direction now. At current they were north, they would need to go southeast.

Dew moistened the grass beneath their feet, and the sun continued to rise. Birds could be heard, chirping in the distance, and squirrels, scavenging, and playing games. The fresh morning air held a cool chill, providing comfort for the on-coming travels.  
"Nazoki, why don't you travel as a fox anymore?"  
Peering at Rin, Nazoki tilted her head. She held a finger up as if to think about it before offering a light shrug.  
"I must be comfortable... Honestly I have not even thought about it!" Chuckling lightly the woman lifted a leaf from the ground. She formed a few blades of grass and offered half of them to Rin.  
"Make what you wish." The offer earned a bright smile, and the girl nodded, accepting the grass. With time to pass, Rin focused on the bracelet she was weaving. The girl was sitting on A-Un, so she could fully immerse herself in her crafts. Silence fell over the group, as they entered a wide-open plain. It was surrounded by various trees, and a small pond sat off to the side.  
"Rin, do you need water?" Sesshomaru glanced at the girl, noting her content smile.  
"Rin has water!" The girl grinned.

At least she was entertained. Good job Nazoki, well done. The vixen was walking opposite of Sesshomaru, beside Rin. She was intently staring at the grass in her hands, and Sesshomaru averted his gaze. So she was comfortable, huh? That was probably a good sign.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, wait! Please slow down!"

Jaken's voice interrupted the lord's thoughts, and he sighed. Little legs; how annoying.  
"Jaken, get on A-Un."  
After a short pause, the command was followed, and the group continued.

* * *

Heat had started to pierce the cool day, as Sesshomaru led his companions to Zouo's hut. It was a stretch, but they could make it there in less than a week. Most likely, they would fly soon; just to cut the distance down. The only reason they did not fly the whole way was Rin. It was not good for her body; extended periods of flight would make her sick at times. The girl had given him an odd bracelet made of grass, and draped it around his Mokomoko. Sesshomaru was not aware that bracelet were for tails as well. So now, the man had grass in his fur. Splendid.

Nazoki placed a small wreath on Rin's head, after making flowers bloom before the girl's eyes. Astounded, Rin happily wore he freshly bloomed crown. All was peaceful until ridiculously fast footsteps interrupted them. Sesshomaru and Nazoki stopped, and turned to examine their surroundings. Nothing was in sight. They could hear the footsteps approaching, yet could see nobody.

To the lord's surprise, Nazoki was tackled. Rin was about to panic, until the woman started to laugh.

"Stop! EIJI! Cut it out! Get off of me!"

"Thuru wie auru!" (_There you are_) A man's voice could be heard, as Sesshomaru walked around A-Un to assess the situation. He stared at Nazoki on the ground laughing and slapping at what seemed to be thin air. What was that language? It was melodic, and beautiful, but the lord had never heard it before. He blankly stared down at Nazoki, wondering what was happening.

"Yes! Here I am! Now get off! Gus iff!"  
Hmm. Nazoki was speaking the language as well. Sesshomaru could smell another Kitsune, but he had not expected this. Rin and Jaken were watching as well, as the woman playfully wrestled the invisible man. She was laughing uncontrollably, and despite her confusion, Rin started to laugh as well.  
"Nazoki, you look crazy!"  
"You hear that, Eiji? You're making me look crazy- Get off! I can see you, pervert!" With a single thrust of her palm, Nazoki knocked the brunette man off herself, and he fell to the side. Sitting up, she grinned at Rin. Right before their eyes, the invisible man became a regular man, who was holding his nose. He had keen features, and light brown hair. The man was clothed in a deep red kimono, and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Oww! Wie kokn's hauzu si lu si riejh! Arun's wie jinnau onsrikecu mu?" _(Ow, you didn't have to be so rough! Aren't you gonna introduce me?) _He was still speaking that language, what a bother. Sesshomaru glared down at the man, as he stood up, and offered Nazoki his hand. A small bag was draped across his shoulder, and he beamed a smile at everyone. That annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Oh, of course!" The vixen exclaimed. The moment she got on her feet, she turned towards Sesshomaru and bowed.  
"M'lord, this is Eiji, he's an old friend."  
The lord remained silent, studying the new kitsune. Eiji was curiously eying Nazoki as she bowed.  
"Whw auru wie kionj shaus?" _(Why are you doing that?) _The vixen eyed her friend, and straightened herself.  
"Mind your business. And Rin, this is Eiji." The woman announced, grinning. Likewise, she told Eiji who Rin was and did the same for Jaken. Finally, she turned back to Sesshomaru who had been watching the entire time. Then man was silently willing himself not to act as he had before. Apparently, Nazoki thought he attacked every man she met. He would prove her wrong. Because he did not. The lord simply pointed out the obvious, and refused to wait on her.  
"And this is Lord Sesshomaru, he-" Before she could finish her sentence the man turned and started away, pulling A-Un as well as his other companions with him. Frowning, Nazoki peered after the group.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're leaving Nazoki!" Rin exclaimed.  
"Am I?" He asked, not bothering to look, or stop. All Nazoki could do was sigh. He was doing it again. Sort of. In a different, more discreet manner, but he was definitely doing it again. Shaking her head, the vixen grasped Eiji's hand and pulled him along behind Sesshomaru.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling at Eiji over her shoulder. The man gripped the string of his bag, and allowed her to drag him along.  
"Liironj fir wie, if ciersu!" _(Looking for you, of course!) _

Nodding, Nazoki turned to glanced at Sesshomaru.  
"Pluausu, sphuaur nirmaullw." _(Please, speak normally.)_  
Eiji frowned at her request, and pulled his hand away from hers.  
"Why?" He asked, and Nazoki peered at the group.

"Is os nis philosu si sphuaur loru shos aurienk shu lirk..." _(It is not polite to speak like this around the lord.)_ From the expression Sesshomaru had made, Nazoki assumed he didn't speak Evicus. His total silence was more unnerving than when he outright embarrassed her in front of men. Eiji eyed the lord for a moment before snickering. He ran a hand through his hair, and his ears twitched.  
"Oih, si wie'ru swuus in hom, eh?" _(Ohh, so you're sweet on him, eh?)_

Needless to say, Nazoki combusted. The way Eiji said things was odd. There was always an underlying meaning, which he implied through his words. Maybe not in this case, but still, for an old childhood friend to think something. Her spontaneous reaction caught the attention of all, and she murmured an apology. Sesshomaru watched as she tried to cover her blush. That kitsune man was saying something in the background, making her more uncomfortable.

"Wie auru!" _(You are!)_

"No- No! It's nothing like that. Speak normally!" Smacking the man's shoulder, Nazoki crossed her arms, and stormed ahead of him.

"Erm... Lord Sesshomaru... Are you okay?" A concerned voice sounded behind the lord, and he gazed at Rin over his shoulder. With a slight nod, he returned his gaze to the area ahead of him. Keeping calm. Ignoring the fact that the ring on his finger was pulsing like crazy, and further agitating him. He was not paying attention to Nazoki. No. He was thinking about the Staff of Death. Yes. Staff of Death. It drained power from everything, and he wanted it. What the hell was that language Nazoki and Eiji were speaking? Why would they continue to use it, as if they were keeping secrets? And the vixen just smiled and grinned, like her face was stuck that way. Sesshomaru could make her face stay like that. He would illusion all over her head until it became reality. The next voice startled everybody.

"Nazoki, ssiph sphuauronj Evicus, aunk monk wier maunnurs! Lord Sesshomaru os jriwonj orrosausuk!" **(Nazoki, mind your manners and stop speaking Evicus, Lord Sesshomaru is getting irritated!)**

Gaping at Jaken, Nazoki's flames grew larger. He could understand her? Them? After that awkward bit about liking Sesshomaru? The vixen's jaw dropped, and she froze in place. Eiji was coolly walking with the group as it passed.

"Jaken..." Glaring down at the toad, Sesshomaru shoved him off of A-Un. So he knew this odd language as well? Unforgivable. As the toad was left behind, silence fell over the group. Nazoki caught up to them, passing the dazed Jaken. Poor little guy, that was a long fall for him. A woman's voice interrupted the mute air, and all but Sesshomaru turned to face it.  
"Hey boys, I need a hand. Can someone help me?"

On the edge of the forest stood a woman with black hair and kitsune ears. She wore a white robe, and waved at the group. After a second of contemplation Eiji turned to Nazoki.  
"Uh, I'll be right back. You know me- Damsel in distress..." As the man raced away, Nazoki called behind him.  
"Phurzurs!" (_Pervert_)

Rolling her eyes, the vixen turned back towards the group. Rin was staring at her, and Jaken was finally catching up.  
"I grew up with him. He was a friend's brother." She informed, and Rin frowned.  
"Was?"  
Nodding, Nazoki strided to the girl's side. She offered a wide grin, and shifted her gaze to the sky. Not even five minutes later, Eiji was running from the forest screaming.  
"It was a trap! Trap!" Behind him, a large dragon was breathing a breath of flames. The image disintegrated and the male kitsune fell to the ground. Frowning, Nazoki gazed at Sesshomaru. He was watching the scene, slight amusement playing on his features. Guilty. He had done that. Sighing, Nazoki placed a hand to her head


	37. Chapter 37

The moon hung in the sky, providing soft white light for the inhabitants of earth. A slight breeze hung in the air, only lapsing on occasion. Nazoki had just brought food back for Rin, and sparked a fire. Despite the wind, it burned strong. Small embers would drift away at times, leaving a glowing trail in its wake. Jaken sat beside Rin, leaning back against A-Un. The lord was perched against a tree, deep in thought. Nothing he tried scared the idiot away. Nazoki was still talking to Eiji. Illusions were barely helping, and the lord could not use his full potential with Rin around. The child would die of freight if he created some of the things he was thinking.

Murmurs traveled with the breeze, gracing Sesshomaru's ears with the conversation between the kitsunes.  
"Well, I brought you a few things... Like this, and this... Hideki told your mother your sleeve is missing, and she's pretty distraught right now... I suggest you give it some time to blow over... Uh, she wanted me to tell you to bring your, uh, bleep bleeping bleep home. Also wants to meet your mate. But seeing as to how you have this little thing-"  
"Stop, stupid, this is serious!" Nazoki interrupted, adding a dry chuckle for good measure. Eiji grinned at her as she smacked his hand away from her sleeve.  
"I guess everything is fine... But you should tell me... Why does that man have your ring? You know he's not one of us; he doesn't know your limit... He'll drain you..."  
A sight pause followed the question, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. How dare that kitsune refer to him as 'that man'. Moreover, what did he mean, _drain_? Peering at Rin over his shoulder, Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to settle on the kitsunes. They were huddled together; and Nazoki seemed to be contemplating her answer. Eiji was staring at Nazoki expectantly. The ring in question pulsed, and Sesshomaru turned back to the moon. He wasn't angry. Not at all. He wasn't any emotion. Simply felt like scowling at the environment. Nature was pissing him off. Yeah.

"I owed it to him. He saved me, so in return, well you know how it works. But I offered him two choices instead of one."  
"And neither was you?" Eiji threw his head back in a low laugh, and gripped his stomach.  
"That's harsh! I bet you were mad! Your highness get's turned down; I'd like to see that!"  
"Shut u- _Shut up_! That was almost a century ago- Don't bring it up, he made me wear it!"  
"Yeah before your curse, huh?" Eiji's words brought a long pause in the conversation. Though he had been laughing, and playfully spoke, Nazoki fell completely silent. Moments passed, and a loud smack caused everyone to look at the pair.

"I told you not to call him that..." The vixen murmured, glaring at her friend. Obvious surprise crossed him. The only sound to be heard was crickets and the howl of the wind. Wood would pop in the flames, throwing a dance of embers over the fire. Nazoki stood up, shaking her head in disapproval. With that she started away, ignoring the eyes of all.  
"Naki... Naki, don't-"

Pushing himself to his feet, Eiji followed the vixen, which was quickly approaching the surrounding forest. They left a small cluster of things he had brought to her, such as an outfit, and some sort of accessory. Sesshomaru eyed the pair, unsure if he wanted to let them out of his sight. Rin glanced at him, as if she expected something. But what? What was he supposed to do? Nazoki had made it clear that she did not want him to interfere when she spoke to other men.

The two were hidden by the darkness, and Sesshomaru peered in their direction. Of course, he would not go. He didn't care. Well... Maybe just a peek... He had every right in the world to take a walk. Seconds passed, and Sesshomaru jumped into the tree overhead. The man silently passed from branch to branch, with all the grace in the world.

* * *

"Just go, stupid. You would say something like that. If you can hate him, then why not me?" A declamatory tone slipped into her voice as Nazoki bit the words at Eiji. She was already upset about Hideki, but for him to insult her brother as well. Absolutely inexcusable.  
"Well, you didn't have any say in your mother's actions." The man stated, as if it was a new concept.

"And neither did he!" Whipping around to face Eiji, the vixen barked her response. He halted, gauging the woman's anger. Ah, he'd seen worse. Slowly nodding, the man stepped towards Nazoki.  
"Sorry. I know how you are about it... Look, if you just calm down, we can finish talking."  
"We have. Thank you for my clothes. I needed a new pair." She huffed, and Eiji sighed.

Desperately wanting to change the topic, the man raised his hand to his hair. A grin curled his lips, and he grabbed Nazoki's sleeve.  
"So, since you're not marrying Hideki, that mean you're still on the market?"  
Rolling her eyes, Nazoki crossed her arms.  
"Eiji... How could you ask that. Your brother... My-"  
"Yeah, I know. I know. But you know, some cultures do that sort of thing. The brother steps up to the plate if anything ever happens."

The answer received an annoyed sigh in response, and Nazoki started away once more. She murmured, "Just leave me alone" as she left, but Eiji couldn't leave it at that. The man grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back to himself. In a matter of seconds, Nazoki found herself in an embrace. An uncomfortable, romantic embrace. She leaned back, staring at Eiji. His arms were around her lower back, and he deeply gazed into her eyes.  
"Naki, I've known you for more than two centuries... If there's anything to know about you, I do... I know it's not much, but you could always come to my place. It probably beats waking around all day, looking for a proper suitor. If you come back, you may just find one..."

A moment passed, and the two stared at one another, neither moving, nor breaking eye contact. Placing a hand on the man's chest, Nazoki lowered her gaze. She slowly backed away, nudging him in the opposite directing.  
"Forgive me, I cannot." Not offering any more words, the vixen, pulled herself from Eiji's arms, and started away. He remained in place, staring after her. When she was no less than two meters away he spoke.  
"You're not even going to give me a reason? Just walk away? Is it that lord guy? You go for that feminine, fragile look?"  
She halted, and raised a hand to her collar, not bothering to face the man. It seemed impossible to find the right words.  
"He's not feminine or fragile..."  
With a long sigh, and a shift of her gaze, Nazoki continued. There was nothing else to say. Nothing that could make him feel better, or be a suitable answer. Moments passed, and the male kitsune did not move. He watched as Nazoki grew farther way, wondering if it was just his approach. Almost out of nowhere, something heavy dropped from the trees above, and landed on top of Eiji. A small cry of surprise escaped the man, as he fell to the ground below. Crouched on the man's back, Sesshomaru blankly stared after Nazoki. Huh. So she wasn't out to take the first person who threw themselves at her. In addition, she did not even hear him make his appearance. Wonderful. Now, to take care of this other man...

* * *

Back at the camp Nazoki found Rin warming her hands over the fire. Jaken was asleep, and the vixen sat beside him.  
"Nazoki. Are you feeling better now?" Gazing at the girl, she smiled.  
"Of course. I was not upset, just needed to take a second to think. Did the lord take his leave?" Slight curiosity tinged in her voice, as she glanced over the clearing.  
"Rin does not know." The girl stated flatly. Something was up. Rin did know. Rin was also a horrible liar. If she did not sound cheerful when she said something, then it indicated there was more to her story. A slow nod took Nazoki, and she eyed the girl who was nervously smiling. Suspicious.

So maybe Sesshomaru had not quite understood Rin's message. She intended for him to go after Nazoki and save the day. It was now apparent that the man was focusing on Nazoki's friend. Nevertheless, the real question was what was he doing? Would they just talk? Or maybe Sesshomaru would scare him away somehow? But it was always possible that the lord had gone elsewhere. Rin chose to believe the latter explanation. Suspicious stares were being cast her way, and she knew as long as she did not look at Nazoki, everything would be fine.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru entered the clearing. He came from the direction opposite of where Nazoki had left Eiji. While there was still a possibility, that he could have done something... Undesirable, the vixen chose not to ask. She really did not want to know. The last thing she needed was the lord beating up her friends. A world of problems awaited her in her mind. Her mother and Hideki to be exact. Apparently, her loving "Fiancé" had arranged a small group and planned to find her once more. Hideki was already stronger than she was. What would she do if he brought back up?

"Nazoki." Gazing at Sesshomaru, the vixen tried to push her thoughts away. When he started away, she knew it was a signal to follow.


	38. Chapter 38

"Yes, M'lord?"  
Sesshomaru was only a few steps ahead of Nazoki, as she curiously trailed behind him. When he turned to face her, the forest faded into a room with rich wooden paneling. The two stopped, neither speaking. If Sesshomaru was angry, he was doing a good job of hiding it. His regular deadpan expression made the vixen slightly uncomfortable, yet she remained in place. Taking a step towards Nazoki, the man pulled her against himself.  
"You are not to speak in that ancient nonsense in my presence again."  
Wow. All of this just to say that? He was really having fun with his illusions. Frowning up at Sesshomaru Nazoki slightly nodded. To be pulled into a random embrace twice in one night. Something strange was happening.

"Nor will you lead men into the woods alone."  
Once again, the man received an odd nod. Ever so slowly, Nazoki's hands slid to his collar. She grasped the white fabric, donning an obvious look of confusion. The lord's intense gaze did not seem as though it would ever lessen. Patiently waiting for any other commands, Nazoki stared up at him.  
"You belong to me, Sesshomaru. Do not so much as consider the offers or advances of your so-called suitors."  
Now a slight scowl slipped across Nazoki's features. She released the man, and started to pull away.  
"Excuse me? M'lord, you have no right to command me to abandon my cause. I shall do as I please, taking care not to impose upon you, of course. You have already used your requests. You should know that Kitsune will do nothing they wish not."

Though the vixen tried to move back, Sesshomaru's grip did not lessen. He barely allowed her a half-step, only to tug her against himself once more.  
"Do as you are told." His smoldering tone lowered, holding a slight warning. The man's eyes squinted into a glare, and Nazoki huffed in frustration. Just because she accepted her position under him did not mean he could act a though she was his property. To demand that she practically gave up her entire purpose was ridiculous in itself. Pushing against the man, she tried to wiggle out of his arm, to no avail.  
"And why should I obey such absurdity?"

The words caused an obvious spike of anger, and Sesshomaru released Nazoki. Scowling at the woman, he attempted to maintain his composure. How dare she call him absurd. Indirectly at that. If she wanted to say something, then she should just say it outright, instead of hinting at it with her words. When he let her go, she stumbled back a few steps before stopping, and crossing her arms.

"Because-" On the verge of snarling the words, the lord cut himself off, and sighed loudly. That answer was not the right one. No. "I, this Sesshomaru, said so. Do not defy me." Almost immediately, the illusion around them shattered. The two remained in the shadow of the forest; glaring at one another. Why was it that seventy percent of the time, if Sesshomaru spoke, he was commanding people, or insulting them? Consumed by the nonsensical tone of the conversation, Nazoki huffed once more. She placed her hands on her hips, and stared at the man who still held his icy demeanor. The lord remained in place, holding her gaze as well as all the right in the world.

"I will _not _abide by such a rule. You may have the right to control certain aspects, and lay claim to many things, but _I_ am _beyond_ that jurisdiction. If you expect me to follow you for decades, or _centuries_, without so much as _attempting_ to accomplish my goals you are _mistaken!" _

In her rage, Nazoki flung her arm to the side as if it furthered her point. Truth be told, it did add emphasis, but that meant nothing to Sesshomaru. He watched her, knowing that she could not get away with taking such a tone with him. She had no right, or authority, to speak to him in that manner, and he would make that clear. Furthermore, her anger only served to heighten his own.

"To do nothing but have me trail behind you as some stray would; with no purpose, or importance. My emotions are not to be toyed with- you cannot simply command me to-! If I do not associate with others, then how should I choose a proper mate? To lay false title such as property on me... Of the few things we have done, not a single moment was intende-"

_"Silence."_ She had spoken enough. Her implications were obvious, and the man knew exactly what she wanted. However, at a time like this, something like that could not be contemplated. She was still glaring at him, yet shifted her gaze. The air had grown unbearably thick, and it seemed that even the wind could not lift the heavy atmosphere. It became apparent that she intended to walk away from him. No, that was not acceptable. Before she could even turn to leave, Sesshomaru was in front of her, coldly eying the vixen. Surprise flickered throughout her, as the man gripped her hair.

He pulled her against himself, and yanked her hair back. In other words, he forced her to look straight up at him. Seconds passed, and it seemed as if she had stopped breathing. The lord leaned over her, and peered straight down at the vixen, allowing his hair to form a long, elegant wall around them.

"You will do as you are told." A flash of red in the lord's eyes revealed his agitation, and Nazoki silently stared up at the man. It was a warning, but with him so close... With his hair draped around her, it was hard to concentrate.  
"Take such a tone with me once more, and you will be punished."  
Though it may have been a threat, Sesshomaru's deep voice made it sound more... Well not scary. His eyes flashed again, and the vixen remained in place, only moving to cautiously place her hand on his chest. Even the flash of his eyes exited her. Eyes that were mere inches away.  
"M- M'lord... Forgive me..."

Sesshomaru maintained his poised demeanor, yet it seemed that he was on the verge of dropping it. The eye contact unnerved Nazoki, and she desperately tried to look  
elsewhere. The hand in her hair prevented her from peering at anything but Sesshomaru. "Unintended, how dare you. My actions are not empty. Everything this Sesshomaru does has purpose. It is _not_ nothing." Another flash of red accompanied the man's words, and he growled. Whether it was directed at Nazoki was unknown, but she dared not move.  
"You are too _naive_ to pay attention to detail. One as young as yourself would not understand; foolish."

The lord was talking too much. This was abnormal, alarmingly so. It was the most Nazoki had ever heard him say, and she did not know where it was going. The urge to combust engulfed her, but she refrained herself. Most likely, the slightest thing could set Sesshomaru off at this point. She would cease moving, and endure his insults, or anything else he had in mind. If the man spoke she would definitely listen. Especially when he had her by the hair, and was barely containing his seething anger. In that situation, he could have every ounce of her attention. She would cling to his every word, and hope he was satisfied.

Releasing Nazoki, Sesshomaru was about to brush past her, but the hands on his chest inhibited him from doing so. She gazed up at him, not fully wanting the man to move.  
"F- Forgive me... I had no right..."  
Peering down at the vixen, Sesshomaru remained in place.  
"You did not." He murmured, and she slowly offered a single nod.

"But, riddle me this; If it was not unintended, than what was it?" Her words caused a extended pause in the conversation, and Sesshomaru continued to stare down at her. Apparently, it was a difficult question to answer. The ring on the man's finger pulsed, and he contemplated his response. Though his thought process did not seem long to him, each second seemed to take an eternity for Nazoki. She gently raised a hand to the man's jaw, and he allowed her to softly slide said hand along his skin. It found its way to his hairline, and Nazoki's nails barely traced the area under his ear.

"M'lord?" She urged, and he slightly sighed in response.

"This Sesshomaru will not explain-" Before the man could complete his sentence, Nazoki pushed herself up to his lips. A split second of surprise crossed the man, yet he sank into the kiss nonetheless. The vixen's hand worked to deepen the kiss, yet Sesshomaru pulled back.  
"Does this seem unintended to you? Appear to be nothing?" The man managed, before Nazoki pulled him back.  
"No..." She murmured, as her fang scraped his lower lip. Wrapping his hand in her hair once more, the lord broke the contact.  
"Then do not treat it as such." With that, Sesshomaru pushed past Nazoki. She could do nothing but watch as the man calmly walked away. Multiple questions flooded her mind, the main being what the meaning of the interaction was. To put it lightly, the lord seemed uninterested in her. He did not approach as any of the other suitors, nor did he compliment her. In all actuality, it seemed as if the man did not even look at her. For him to imply that their interactions meant more was confusing. If it was so, then why didn't he show it?

Raising a hand to her arm Nazoki froze. Her hand was met with nothing but skin. Regular skin, which was supposed to be covered with an important sleeve. A deep frown took her, and she started after Sesshomaru. He tricked her! While she was distracted, he knew she would not notice something so small! Increasing her pace, Nazoki grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve.  
"M'lord!"

The man peered at her over his shoulder, and she motioned to her arm. Slight amusement played on his features, and she knew he had indeed relieved her of the fabric. Pulling the man back to herself, Nazoki was stunned when he captured her lips. The man's hand raised to her jaw, and she was overwhelmed by his force. Walking Nazoki backwards, Sesshomaru weaved an illusion. He had waited long enough. It seemed as if each passing day brought more suitors, and he was being completely overlooked. Despite the fact that time and time again, she would depend on him. Whether it be a simple kiss, or confiding the details of her past- he was the one she turned to. And he was also the one she never considered.

Their surroundings faded into a field. The ground was covered in clusters of crimson amaryllis flowers. Nazoki took a second to gaze at the new scenery before Sesshomaru quickly stole her lips once more. The area was secluded by multiple thin trees, all slanted and braided into each other; forming a solid wall. A small spring was also nearby, filled with crystalline water.

Sesshomaru stopped pushing Nazoki back, and applied light pressure to Nazoki's shoulder, signaling for her to kneel. She did as instructed, and he the same, refusing to release her lips. The moment they were close enough to the ground, the man pushed her back. He worked himself between her legs, ignoring the light protesting tones she still managed.  
"M'lord- Wh- Are you-"  
Pulling back, Sesshomaru gazed down at the woman.  
"Will you refuse me?" Not bothering to elaborate, the man studied her.

Sitting up, and forcing him to do so as well, Nazoki glanced over their new surroundings. She lightly held the lord's collar, taking in every ounce of detail he had created.  
"You made all of this? For me?" The illusion had been elaborately weaved. Everything right down to the smell of the amaryllises beneath them was present. Sesshomaru did not answer her, simply studied her reaction. When she announced that she found it beautiful, a warm smile curled her lips. Placing his hand to her chin, Sesshomaru inched back towards her lips.

"Will you simply retrieve your sleeve, or is this satisfactory?"  
The question caused Nazoki to gaze up at the man, obviously surprised.  
"S- Satisfactory? I- You mean?"

Offering a slight nod, Sesshomaru remained in place waiting for her answer. Seconds passed, and instead of responding, Nazoki slowly closed the distance between their lips. Her grip on his clothes increased, and one of her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's shoulders. The lord returned her gentle kiss, knowing it was her true answer.


	39. Chapter 39

Soft natural light illuminated the two figures in the middle of the amaryllis field. Though the world was just an illusion it seemed to be the most true thing at the moment, full of detail, and sounds. The wall of trees would rustle with an occasional wind which gently raked through the clusters of flowers surrounding the pair. The sweet scent of the amaryllises hung in the air, only proving Sesshomaru's eye for detail.

Nazoki was flooded with an abundance of sensations, as Sesshomaru roughly traced his lips over her neck. The thrill of knowing he could bite her at any second only heightened the experience. His nails traced down the opposite side of her neck, and served to open her robe as his hand migrated. Lacing a hand through his hair, Nazoki pulled the man to her lips, and he obliged, simultaneously pushing her legs open with his own. The vixen's hands indulged in the curves of his solid muscles as she slipped his two shirts off. Leaning up, Nazoki allowed Sesshomaru to free her of her own yukata, eagerly helping the man.

A light moan parted her lips, as Sesshomaru moved his to her chest. He pushed the crimson, second layer of her clothes open, revealing the upper half of her body. His fangs lightly grazed over her nipples, immediately causing them to harden in response. The man pulled Nazoki's yukata from under her, and she placed a hand to his shoulder; pushing him back. He stood on his knees, as she started to tug at his belt, and soon his pants. The man aided her in removing the garments, and quickly set back to ravishing her body. Her sensitivity only furthered his anticipation, as he removed said second layer.

The lord's tongue danced down her body, and an uncontrollable mew escaped the woman. He was already solid, ready to progress, simply taking his time with her. However, he could not wait much longer. Sesshomaru's eyes held an expression that Nazoki had never seen before. Desire pooled in the melted gold of his irises. Bringing his lips back to hers, the man positioned himself. He could feel her warmth on his tip, beckoning him further. As he stroked his length over her entrance, the vixen moaned into his lips. Wondering if it would be less painful if she laid back, the man allowed her tongue to meet his. He would make it as painless as possible, or at least try to. With one firm push, he entered her, causing her to cry out in a pain mixed with a thrilling sense of pleasure that she had never felt before. The lord had groaned, and frowned at the sensation of the woman's untouched resistance.

Sesshomaru paused, providing a moment for her to grow accustomed to the sensation. Her back had immediately arched, and she had leaned against him. The hand in his hair tightened, while the other lightly nudged his right shoulder back. The woman tightly squeezed him, and he willed himself not to move. When Nazoki placed her lips to the man's neck, he knew she was okay. Forcing her to lay back, Sesshomaru placed his palm on the ground. He slowly worked himself into a rhythm, earning loud moans from the vixen. She was overwhelmed with the rush of new sensations, and pulled the lord against herself. He obliged, bringing his lips to hers. One of Nazoki's leg's laced around his, forcing him closer, and signaling that her pain had subsided. Her tone lowered, and Sesshomaru allowed himself to fully indulge in the woman. Not a single warning was offered before he increased his pace. His motions grew rough, earning a renewed cry of pleasure.

A deep groan parted his lips as Nazoki's nails dug into his back, and shoulders. She offered the man her energy to heal, and he eagerly accepted the invitation. The man pulsed inside of her, and she uncontrollably squirmed against him. It was enough to push him closer to his release, yet he maintained himself.

Pushing deeper into the woman, Sesshomaru brought his lips to her neck. Further access was granted, and he relished the gasp, which carried his own name to his ears. On a truly personal level, she had omitted the "Lord" in her blinded state of desire.  
"You will be mine…" The man stated, barely able to growl the words. When his teeth scraped her neck, Nazoki pushed him away, trying to sway the man. Ever moving bodies did not prove to make the motion any less difficult and it became apparent that he as loosing himself. Pushing as deep as possible, Sesshomaru grinded against the vixen. To contain himself proved to be a near impossible task, and he felt his beast writhing within him. Nazoki's moans only managed to increase his lust, and with a single motion, he plunged his fangs into her skin. The woman shrieked and tightened around him. Her mind came to a halt, and every muscle in her body seemed to tense as a wave of unmatched pleasure washed over her. Her fear intensified the sensation, and Sesshomaru started to move against her once more.

Raw instinct surged through his body, pumping him with a passion that he did not hesitate to express. The vixen's moans mixed with pants, and he knew she had peaked. All sense of control slipped from the man's body, and he slammed into Nazoki; craving his own release. He slipped his tongue across his mark, before capturing her lips. The knot in his stomach tightened as he felt himself coming to an end. With a single thrust, the deepest yet, he reached his limit. Sesshomaru was overcome with a surge of ecstasy. The man's breath caught as he released into the vixen. She moaned at the feeling of him pulsing inside of her, and firmly pinning her in place with his own body.

When the man's pleasure subsided, he released a deep breath, and rolled next to the panting Vixen. Her blood had covered him, yet easily washed away with the water of the spring he had created. Nazoki was obviously surprised that the liquid worked as real water would, and joined him in washing the crimson away. Once finished the two fell beside one another again. Silence settled over them, only lapsing for an occasional breeze, or satisfied sigh. Minutes passed and Nazoki leaned up. Sesshomaru gazed at her, only to find the woman tracing her fingers over the mark.

"M'lord... You-"  
"Address me properly..." The man sighed, cutting her off.  
A slight pause ensued, and the vixen wondered what he meant. She nodded, opting to try to gage his reaction to her assumption.  
"Se... Sesshomaru..." Shifting her gaze, Nazoki allowed her hand to drop from her neck.  
"You marked me..."  
The lord didn't offer a response; simply watched her as she moved towards him.  
"Remove it..." She commanded, and surprise crossed the man's features for a split second.  
"Excuse me?" Sitting up, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her. The vixen, gazed at him, appearing to be truly alarmed.

"We- I know that you would prefer a stronger mate. To claim _me_... It makes no sense..."  
Without warning, Nazoki leaned into him, and connected their lips. Before Sesshomaru could react, she stole his strength, only to return it. By the time he had pulled away, Nazoki was healed. His mark was gone. She had _erased_ his mark. Why would she..? How was such a thing even possible? He knew for a fact that she had never had such a form of intimacy before. Though she could in fact heal her seal, the scent would remain. Her's was untainted. But to be able to heal his claim...

Though it did not show, the lord's heart dropped. His pain was expressed in the form of a scowl, and Nazoki gazed at him apologetically.  
"You are not satisfied with this Sesshomaru? Do you expect to find a more powerful or suitable mate?" Like his icy expression, the lord's voice held a bitter bite. Nazoki seemed shocked to hear him ask such a question, and shook her head.  
"No, M'lord, that is not it. I just- Most likely there is a more suitable mate for you. I mean not to insult you, and you know I deeply care for you... That being said, I cannot allow you to bind yourself to me... For your own good, M'lord, I must not be selfish. I understand that it was a rushed decision. I heard it in your voice; you did not choose me yourself. I will not be your burden."

The words caused the Sesshomaru's eyes to widen, yet he quickly counteracted the expression. Glaring at Nazoki, he lowered his chin.  
_"Address me properly." _The man repeated, obviously annoyed.

It may have been true selflessness that fueled her decision, but it was refusal no matter how Sesshomaru looked at it. The man grasped his robe, and started to pull his clothes back on. Seeing his anger, Nazoki tried to maintain a slightly cheerful facade. He may have been insulted, but it was nothing compared to her grief. How she wished to keep his mark, and remain with the man... Yet, she had spoken her truth. Every word she had offered was the exact reason as to why she could not allow him to mark her. Sesshomaru was powerful, and stunningly handsome. The man had unmatched charms, even without speaking a single word. He was poised, and graceful. Even the crescent on his forehead, and the stripes of his cheeks seemed too good for her. Though their instincts were to hate one another simply because of their breeds, they had formed an unmatched bond. Not a conventional bond, mind you, but a bond nonetheless.

When Nazoki reached to aid Sesshomaru in tying his belt, he slapped her hands away.  
"I, Sesshomaru, am perfectly capable of dressing myself." He sneered, and Nazoki shifted her gaze; slowly retracting her hands. The man's belt tied itself. He really did not need her help. Before she could even move, his shoes rushed to his side, as well as his pants and armor. They stopped at his feet, and the vixen turned away. Without a word, she followed suit; pulling her own clothes over herself. The moment she was covered, Sesshomaru dropped the illusion around them. His anger, or whatever emotion he held seemed to cloud his ability for simple tasks such as that. As a result, the illusion literally cracked. It was an audible sound, and each flower in the field grew brittle. Everything shattered as glass would, before falling into the night of the real surrounding forest.

Not offering a single word or glance, Sesshomaru started away. Nazoki tied her belt around herself, and sank back to the ground. He was so enraged that he did not even express it. Simply left. The woman remained in place, unsure of whether she wanted to move or not.

Minutes passed, And Nazoki willed herself to stand up. The vixen started to aimlessly wander the forest, trying to make sense of Sesshomaru's reaction. It occurred to her that he could have fully intended to mark her, but her reasoning remained the same. He was powerful, and most likely he would find a woman who was equally capable. He had to know she was telling the truth when she spoke; though she was indeed kitsune, she would never betray him. Not even to play a slight trick on him. The entirety of their relationship, whatever that may be, she had remained honest. Sighing loudly, Nazoki wondered if she should try to find Sesshomaru.

As she resolved to catch up with the man, she was tugged to the side before she could even turn in the direction of his scent. A slight squeak of surprise escaped her, only to be cut off.

"Ei- Wh-" A second hand clamped over her mouth before she would protest, and she gazed up at Eiji. He did not appear to be hurt, but a terrified expression was burned into his features.  
"Shhh... That man is crazy... We need to leave." Eiji whispered, glancing over their surroundings. The vixen was unable to think of anything but how embarrassing it was to be caught by her friend after such an act. There was no doubt that she smelled like Sesshomaru. Though Nazoki shook her head, and tried to say otherwise, her friend would not hear a word of it. He ushered the vixen to her feet, and started to pull her east.  
"We can make it back in two days if we run, maybe less if we fly, come on."  
Still shaking her head, Nazoki tried to pull away from the man's grasp.  
"Eiji, you don't even know him... What's wrong? What happened?"  
"We will talk later, make haste, do not-" The sound of an unsheathing blade caused them to pause, and both kitsunes turned to peer over their shoulders.


	40. Chapter 40

Of course, it was the lord. He was glaring at Eiji, as if to ask 'what did I tell you?'. Frowning, Nazoki shifted her gaze between the two men. Sesshomaru pointed his sword at her friend's face, and Eiji was practically cowering. Something happened. The kitsune's grip on Nazoki's robe grew limp, and she moved in front of him.  
"M'lord... What are you doing?"  
No answer. The men remained in place, and Nazoki slowly placed her hands to the blade, which was now aimed at her eyes. Eiji placed his hands on her shoulders, as if to watch from behind.  
"Lord Sesshomaru..."  
"_Move_." The lord commanded. He did not have the patience for this at the moment. Of course, the damn vixen would get in his way. Trying to be a hero, when she did not fully understand the situation. When at the moment it was best for her to simply leave Sesshomaru alone, and allow him to do as he pleased. If he wanted to kill her friend, he would; regardless of whether she stood between them or not. The lord always had to come to her aid. She was always getting into trouble somehow or another. The moment he met her she was in danger. Sesshomaru's thoughts only caused him to grow angrier, yet he maintained his expressionless face.

Frowning, Nazoki tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation. A second of silence passed, and she shifted her gaze. The lord was glaring at them. A calm scowl was shamelessly displayed, and he peered at the man behind Nazoki.

"M'lord... Eiji-"  
"That is not your friend. He has already left" Sesshomaru informed.  
Confusion rippled through Nazoki, deepening her frown. Before she could even ask what he meant, she turned to face Eiji. He was staring down at Nazoki, donning a wide grin. The man's figure started to loom overhead, as if he was growing taller. His skin and clothes alike turned black, and terror took Nazoki. She did not understand how Sesshomaru noticed something like that. Eiji had still smelled and spoken the same. As she started to move away the heavy hands on her shoulders sunk their claws into her skin, and she cried out in surprise. Not a single warning was offered before the thing started to pull her backwards. In her panic Nazoki did not remember the fact that she was holding a sword. The only thing she thought was, Sesshomaru, and she instinctively tightened her grip, in the hopes of keeping whatever was pulling her from succeeding. Of course, she only managed to slice her hands.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru leapt around the two and attacked the demon from behind. Nazoki combusted and the thing retracted its claws. Slicing it in two with a burst of energy, Sesshomaru turned around. There were more. This had been planned very carefully. Still startled, Nazoki stumbled backwards. Clumsy. It seemed as if there were tens of demons, approaching from multiple directions. Sesshomaru quickly leapt throughout them, slashing, and setting flames to the entirety of the bunch.

Busy slicing through the youkai in the darkness, Sesshomaru almost did not realize Nazoki's mistake. His frustration towards her had only built up, and he needed such a release at the moment. It was not until she yelped in surprise that he glanced at her. Nazoki's feet, waist and one of her hands had sunk into a dark portal in the ground. She frantically tried to pull herself out, yet only managed to sink farther below the surface. With a burst of blue lightening and flames, the lord succeeded in pushing the enemies back. He turned back to Nazoki, who was now concealed up to her shoulders, and quickly slipping away. Though he was still angry with her, he completely forgot such a thing for the moment. Without a second thought, he rushed back to her. The man's surprised disguised itself as irritation, deep down he knew who had done this. Nazoki gazed at him, wide-eyed, still trying to free herself.

"S- Sesshomaru!" Her voice was barely a gasp. The vixen's hand plunged from the ground in an attempt to grasp anything she could. Almost able to reach her, Sesshomaru was forced to evade a bolt of green light. The vixen was looking straight up, trying to breathe. She appeared to be frozen in place, as she had stopped moving entirely. A pained cry escaped her, and it became apparent that she was having trouble combusting. With a gasp, Nazoki's head sunk under the dark portal. Before the lord could take her hand, she was gone. Though he could not see her, he could hear her scream. What the fuck was happening? Moreover, why at a time like this?

Immediately apoplectic, the lord did not attempt to conceal the storm, which raged throughout him. Enraged, he gazed at the portal. It was growing smaller, too small to enter. Before it entirely closed, another head surfaced, and the lord scowled at the dark smirk he received. Nothing but a chuckle graced his ears, as he gazed at Naraku. He knew it.

"Did you lose something?" The man teased, sounding all too confident. Eyes flashing red, Sesshomaru was overcome with a deep-seated hatred. The ring on his finger pulsed, and dug into his skin; charging the man with energy. In a matter of seconds he released a wide spread attack. Everything before him was destroyed. Each enemy, the portal, the trees themselves crashed to the ground. All that remained was him. His group, in the distance, and him. That was all that he needed to retrieve the vixen.


	41. Chapter 41

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay? Where is Nazoki?"  
Barely glancing down at Rin, Sesshomaru tried to conceal his scowl.  
"Jaken, Rin, stay here." With that, the man took to the skies. He did not know where Naraku was hiding. Nor did he know why he would take the vixen. The most reasonable explanation was to use her as bait. Maybe he had done it out of spite, but Naraku always had a plan. Sesshomaru would rush to Zouo's hut, obtain the man's hand. Find the staff, and find one of Naraku's minions. If Naraku was truly after the staff, it would assure that their paths crossed. But then again, after Nazoki's actions towards him, did it really matter? She had refused Sesshomaru without a second thought. Barely ten minutes had passed before the vixen denied him. Her reasoning may have been justified, but the outcome remained the same.

A lone whimper parted dry lips, as Nazoki slowly turned her head to the side. Everything was hazed, and through her cracked eyelids she could make out the fact that she was not outside. Pain rippled through her body, some very familiar, and the rest unknown. As the woman came to, she glanced over the room, waiting for her eyes to adjust. From the way things felt, she had been asleep for an extended period of time. Her hands traced over what she assumed to be Tatami mats, and dry leaves cracked under the weight of her fingers. Even moving her hands was painful. An unavoidable question popped into her mind. Where was she?

Frowning, Nazoki pushed herself up, ignoring the fact that her body begged her to stop. To her surprise, Sesshomaru was standing in the corner of the room, gazing out of the window.  
"M'lord?" Placing a hand to her head, Nazoki tried not to look at her arms, which she was sure were covered in water burns. The motion only succeeded in showing her that her palms were filled with blood. When she had tried to combust in the portal, it had the effect of water, now she was paying the price. Drastically drained, and injured. However, that did not explain the hole in her stomach, or the cuts around her ankles, and waist. Water definitely did not do that.

Sesshomaru turned to peer at her, before silently approaching. The man knelt down and blankly stared at Nazoki. He rested his wrist on his bent knee, seeming to fully examine the woman.  
"So you have finally awoken."

Frowning in confusion, Nazoki rubbed her ear. The opposite ear bent back as she did, and the woman's eyes widened.  
"W- What happened to my ear?" There was a small triangular gash, which felt larger then it looked, but was still alarming. Instead of responding, Sesshomaru smirked at her. Nazoki's expression did not change, she stared at the man, unsure of what to make of the look. It was unnerving, and though she felt herself try to combust, her flame had been drained.  
"Lord Sesshomaru? What is it?"  
When she received silence as an answer, nervousness crept over Nazoki. She wondered what was wrong with Sesshomaru, but her thoughts were sidetracked. His smell had changed. It was barely noticeable, but something was different. Vile. Only one thing could prove whether what she was seeing was right or not. His energy. She was injured, and needed to heal. Sesshomaru would indeed aid her in such a situation, and if the man before her refused it was not him. If he obliged, the taste of his strength would tell her.

Leaning towards the man, Nazoki slowly placed a hand to his jaw. He stared at her with amusement, his smirk growing sinister. The vixen raised herself to her knees, and cautiously inched closer. Sesshomaru allowed her to connect their lips, though he seemed different about the motion, not returning the kiss, or even moving. Simply smirking in dark amusement. His reaction was odd, but it was not until she started to drain him that her suspicions were confirmed. The second she initiated the contact, she was immediately choked. Apparently, her action was unanticipated, and the man shoved her to the side.

Landing on her hip, Nazoki placed a sore hand to her throat. She was reduced to a fit of violent coughs, and her eyes squinted as she stared up at the man. She had inhaled miasma. Nothing but miasma. Not the deliciously powerful life, which was the lord's. There was nothing remotely similar to Sesshomaru in this man. But why did he look like the lord? The man stood up, still seemingly amused.  
"Save it for later." He smirked, as the vixen's coughing started to subside. Managing a slow nod, Nazoki wondered what the man meant. Later? What was happening later? Not fully wanting to make the wrong assumption the vixen peered at the man's hand. No ring. This was definitely not Sesshomaru.

Over a day had passed, and Nazoki had been confined to the bamboo room. There was nothing but a small desk by a window, which did not open. It also did not melt, or move. Shatter, or show anything but a single tree and the sky. As a result of breathing the miasma, Nazoki's throat had grown sore. She could still taste the vile energy she had drawn, and the thought of it repulsed her to no end. The lord's strength was cool blue. Whomever the man she had attempted to drain, his was black. The imposter Sesshomaru had mentioned mating to her, which proved to startle the vixen. Her flame was slowly starting to come back, yet was a strain to use. To her surprise, nothing was done for her injuries. She was simply supposed to sit, and wait for the man to return. To remain in her pained condition, and accept the fact that she could not clean herself, or wrap her wounds. In her spare time, she opted to try to contact somebody. Anybody. Her illusions could only help so much, but if she slept, and focused herself into it she could travel farther.

Her first attempt had resulted in nothing but roaming a forest. She did not recognize the area she was in. The only areas of the western land she could recognize were the places Sesshomaru had led the group. With no other hope, a dream dive seemed to be the most plausible method of finding help. A brilliant idea crossed her, and she willed herself to sleep. It was daytime. Most of the people in her eastern village would be deep in a dream now; foxes are nocturnal after all. Sesshomaru barely slept at all. He would be out of the question when it came to contacting. Plus, after their last interaction it seemed like a horrible idea. Why would he wish to speak with her. She had angered him, and only managed to get herself into more trouble.

Just as Nazoki started to dose off, the door to the room loudly unlocked. Immediately sitting up the vixen watched as the imposter walked into the room. Pulling her legs under herself in a bow, the woman kept her eyes on the tatami mats beneath her.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Are you well?"  
"Quite." The man responded, closing the door behind himself. Nazoki did not move, but glanced in the direction of his footsteps. She could see the lord's slender black boots coming her way, and remained in place.

"Sit up."  
Calmly obeying the man, Nazoki pushed herself up. When she sat before the man, he eyed her, and maintained a moderately blank expression. Being studied in such a way was slightly unnerving, yet Nazoki tried to act as natural as possible, even going so far as to smile.  
"What is it my lord? May I be of assistance?"  
Her question was met with an amused stare, accompanied with a slow nod. Ignoring the creepy air around the man, Nazoki grinned.

Naraku stared down at the woman, internally laughing at the fact that she could not tell him apart from her so-called lord. He had this all planned out. Since the day in the drained forest when Sesshomaru had jumped to go to the woman's aid. His jealousy was apparent when he found her talking to the wolf. Sesshomaru would agree to join Naraku's cause for this woman's life. If the lord refused, Naraku would pin the vixen against the man. In other words, Sesshomaru would be forced to kill her himself. It was amazing what a single shard of the Shikon no Tama could do.

While Naraku waited for the dog to arrive, he figured he should have fun. This vixen smelled of Sesshomaru, clearly, they had mated. Moreover, if they had, she would not be opposed to doing so again. On the unlikely chance that she was opposed, that did not really matter. During the entity of his position, he had slain all from demons to priests. Like one fox would matter. In addition, the look on Sesshomaru's face would be worth it. Ah, but he was getting ahead of himself, he had not even started to initiate the scene yet.

Kneeling in front of the woman, Naraku could not contain his smile. She was offering a warm grin, completely oblivious to his truth. Her yukata looked better, sullied in blood. The woman herself still managed to maintain a cheerful outlook on things, despite the speckled crimson on her face and arms. The apparent pain was pleasing to Naraku. What bothered him was the woman's calm nature. He had hoped she would at least cry, or voice her hurt. Maybe beg him for help. As he pushed her back, shock crossed her, and she caught herself on her elbows. Before the man could start to push her skirt up, she grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"My lord!" Her voice was a breathy chuckle, and Naraku peered at her.  
Suppressing her nervousness, Nazoki tried to maintain an even voice, and smile.  
"What are you doing? You know we must complete the... Mating ritual before we can have relations!" Giggling, Nazoki squeezed the man's hand. He pointed out the fact that they already had, and the vixen slowly nodded.  
"Yes, but I am referring to true tradition. You know you always make me entertain you first..."  
The words received a raise of the man's eyebrow, and he nodded. Golden eyed identical to Sesshomaru's stared back at Nazoki. She reminded herself that it was not him. There was no way in hell that it was. Smirking, Nazoki pushed herself up, and placed her hands on the lord's shoulders.

"We need four roses, one tall white candle, and the blood of one freshly killed dove." Saying the first thing that came to mind, Nazoki seductively grinned at the man.  
"If you can bring me them again, I'll make sure to thoroughly tend to your needs." Pushing the man back, the vixen crawled over him. He was smirking up at her, as if boasting with his eyes. Resting her hands on the tatami mats on either side of the man, Nazoki lightly bit her lip, taking care to maintain the flirtatious facade.  
"Why would I get those items, when they are not necessary?" The man asked, and Nazoki leaned towards him.  
"Because, you know it makes me more sensitive... And enhances your pleasure..." Barely even an inch from the man's lips, Nazoki gazed into his eyes. Her captivating smile seemed to do more good then the fact that she was trying to hypnotize the man. It had no effect on him. Moving her lips to his ear, she lowered her voice to a mere whisper.  
"And I'll show you that trick again, with the blood..."

That seemed to be enough to pique the man's curiosity.  
"Really?" He asked, holding a slightly mocking tone. Nazoki slowly nodded, and pulled back. She gazed down at the man, and placed her hand to his jaw. Softly caressing him, she allowed pure lust to fill her eyes. Hey, it was Sesshomaru's look alike; attraction was an easy thing to replicate. Easing towards the man's lips, she slid her free hand into his hair.  
"Please, make haste my lord, for I am just as eager as you..."

Sitting up, the Naraku peered at the woman. No resistance, and though he did not want to go through the trouble of whatever ritual she had mentioned, he wanted to know what she was doing with the blood_. 'Alright, I'll play along.' _the man mused to himself. Without a word, he moved from under the woman. She watched him as he exited the room, and locked the door once more.

Shit. That was close. Now to find an escape.


	42. Chapter 42

"My lord, you know the ritual requires _pink_ roses..."

"My lord, how long ago was the dove killed? This blood does not appear to be fresh; over three minutes have passed..."

The woman was angering Naraku. He had obliged to her requests, and each time he returned, she had some silly comment, which prevented her from proceeding. One last time. He would not put up with such an annoyance. She was still convinced he was Sesshomaru, and had even embraced him out of excitement when he returned. It was entertaining; to have the woman look at him with such adoration, but his patience had worn thin. She would not call the shots, nor would she enjoy her time. In her idiotic haze of smiles, the woman offered to give him a massage, and claimed it was natural for her to comb his hair. Of course, Naraku thought it ridiculous, but did not protest. It was nice to have somebody pamper him, and if Sesshomaru got such treatment all the time, he would not mind pretending to be Sesshomaru for a while.

Being an evil lord was a lot of hard work. He needed a form of stress relief. After the woman worked all of the tension from his back, and cared for his hair, he took his leave again to find the ingredients once more. At least nothing was wrong with the candle. Nevertheless, Naraku would try once more. If she had an issue with the items, he would simply take what he desired.

* * *

The only thing Nazoki could find in the room was nearly withered leaves she had grabbed as she was sucked into the portal. Though her wounds ached, and she wished to sleep, the imposter Sesshomaru was bound to come back again and expect her to do something with dove blood. Needless to say, she didn't know what could be done with such a substance. He had already returned twice. She feared one more chance was all she had. She needed to move quickly, yet her only choice was a painful one. Grabbing one of the leaves on the floor, she tucked it under her hair. Her form would not be as stable as a fresh leaf would provide, but as long as she did not stop, or waste time, she was bound to escape. Who would suspect a fly on the wall? Nazoki shifted into a lizard, and moved to the door. She managed to crawl beneath it, and examined the hallway. It was identical to that of which she had seen in the dream. Bamboo paneling and multiple doors.

Natural light could be seen coming from around the corner. In a matter of seconds, Nazoki was approaching another crack in the door. As far as she could tell, the house was empty. The crack in the door provided an easy escape. Just as she thought she could breathe a sigh of relief, a cup was placed over her tiny body. There was no way to escape. Sitting over her was a man with black hair and red eyes; cruelly smirking down at her. She would be forced to shift again. It was already tedious, her body was sore, and morphing it agitated her wounds. Immediately returning to her original form, the vixen clutched her stomach and winced. The glass, which had been over her shattered, and she felt some of the shards digging into her legs. Surprise crossed Naraku at the sight of the woman, and she peered up at him through her pained squint.

"You thought you could escape?" The man asked, and a wide grin curled his lips. The question sounded more like a humorous observation, and Nazoki carefully pushed herself to her feet. Before she could complete the motion, something shot from the man's body and shoved her back to the ground by her neck.  
"Stay down." The man commanded, and Nazoki stared at the large tendril of demonic flesh, which had wrapped around her neck. It had come from the man's arm, and was as wide as her body. She had never seen anything like it before in her life.

He started towards her, a calm scowl tugging his features. Panicked, the vixen remained in place as he crawled over her.  
"Did you think that I would be so easy to deceive?"  
Crimson eyes locked to Nazoki's and she managed to shake her head.  
"No, my lord... I simply wanted to see the real you..." Reaching towards the man, she gripped his dark kimono. He stared down at her, obviously not believing a word of her lies.

"Y- You do not have to take another form to please me- I- Find you handsome as you are..." The man's grip around the throat tightened, and she pulled at his sleeves, hoping he would release her. But then she felt it. A prying hand on her chest. Moreover, if the thing around her neck was the man's other arm, then what was snaking up and around her thigh? That was not acceptable. While she may have been trying to seduce the man, she definitely did not want to bed him. Placing a hand to his face, she shot flames over him. He cried out, yet barely moved. His grip tightened around her throat once more, and Nazoki knew she could not withstand the man's force.

She only had one choice.  
Though she had promised herself she would never do such a thing, desperation led her to believe it was necessary. A connection never works one way. Sesshomaru had drained her plenty of times, unknowingly, but he still had. The lord could handle far more then Nazoki, and recuperate faster. Vowing to be as minimalistic as possible, the vixen mentally reached for her mating ring.

Scowling at the man over her, Nazoki gripped his hair. She pulled him within inches of herself, and gazed into the windows of his eyes. A deep scowl had taken him, and he calmly watched her.  
"Release me..." Before the man could respond, or show any expression, Sesshomaru's lightening danced from Nazoki's hands. The tendril around her neck retracted, and the vixen scrambled to her feet as Naraku was forced back. He yelled in surprise, and cursed her, but before she could make it any farther than a meter from the steps and shift, another tendril gripped her ankle. The vixen fell, and was dragged along her elbows, and one knee as she was pulled back.

"That will not-"  
"You wish me to remain? Very well... I will return to you... I give up..." Peering at the man over her shoulder, Nazoki studied the victorious grin displayed on his face. He knew she was no match for his power. She narrowed her eyes at him, noting the sudden halt of his actions. Maybe he believed she would. The expression was pure malice, and as he started to chuckle, she turned, grabbed the tendril, and channeled a burst of her own flames, and Sesshomaru's electricity. The burst was enough to disintegrate the flesh around her ankle, and stall the man who seemed to feel no pain. She quickly shifted into a fox, and took to the skies. A small cluster of birds scattered as she flew through them. The surrounding area was entirely dark. Though the sun shined upon the world, the ground itself was covered in wreckage, sparse foliage could be spotted from above, yet it was nothing capable of concealing oneself behind. Except in the distance. A forest was close enough to set her sights on, only a few kilometers away.

Of course, fleeing would not be as easy as that. In less than a minute there were multiple wasps, and demons trailing behind her. Glancing back, Nazoki weaved one last illusion. Well, two, but that was splitting hairs. Multiple foxes joined her in the air, all identical to her. Nazoki weaved around the images, blending into the troop. In her haste, she had managed to conceal few birds, which were in flight behind her.

From where Naraku stood, he watched the multitude of kitsune in flight. It was a nice trick, but he would no doubt be victorious. The foxes all started to part ways, and his youkai were hot on their trail. Naraku grinned as his demons attacked some of the foxes, only to have them disappear. However, they were soon replaced. As the group neared the forest, a shriek filled the air. In the jaws of one of his many demons, Naraku spotted a limp fox. Tens of the foxes dropped to the ground, including the one in question. When the illusions died, one thing remained; a very bloody, immobile vixen. Satisfied with the unexpected turn of events Naraku recalled his youkai. They brought him the body, and the man smirked down at the would-be bait. Though he now had no advantage over Sesshomaru, he could still appreciate small game he had engaged in. With a wave of his hand, the man stalked back inside his hideout. The youkai would devour her, and return to him. He would have her advanced power of illusion to add to his own, and anything else she had to offer.

Perhaps tentacle sex wasn't for everyone. Well, he didn't care, they just didn't know how amazing he could be with those things. His only regret was that he could not partake in such an entertaining chase once more. That and the fact that he would never know what the woman did with the dove blood.

* * *

"Where is Naraku?"  
Demanding the information, Sesshomaru glared at Kagura. She stood before him, tucking her feather into her hair.  
"Why do you ask?" The woman smirked, gazing at the hand the lord held. The man tucked it into his pocket, and eyed her. Though the lord constantly maintained no expression, he seemed to be increasingly angry. By chance, they had crossed one another outside of an old shack in the mountains. The entire clearing of the forest was dark, despite the fact that it was day. A thick fog hung in the air; blocking the sun and making it difficult to see one another. Kagura knew exactly what Sesshomaru was on about, but she did not care. She had a job to do. Seeing the man's obvious irritation, she smirked.  
"If you really want to know, you'll do me a favor." The woman offered, and Sesshomaru remained in place. He proudly stood, resting his hand on his sword. His eyes could have easily sliced through stone.

"This Sesshomaru will not play your games."  
Kagura's widening smirk led the lord to believe she knew why he was asking. He could smell Nazoki on the woman. The scent was faint, yet still there. Days had passed since her capture, and with each passing hour, his patience wore thinner. Two days earlier, Sesshomaru had been searching for the proper mountain, only to find himself tired. There was no explanation behind the event. His only clue was that the ring on his finger grew cold, and tightened around him. Never before, had Nazoki's ring done such a thing. Needless to say, it only led Sesshomaru to assume the worst. It had not pulsed since then, and remained a lower temperature than usual.

Chuckling, Kagura covered her lips with her fan. She darkly stared at Sesshomaru, and lowered her chin.  
"It's the fox, isn't it?" The woman mused, extending her fan to the right. Upon hearing the accusation (which translated as an insulting hint at weakness), the lord tightened his jaw.  
His cold expression was enough to answer Kagura's question, and she chuckled once more, moving her fan back to her lips.  
"There is no need to search for her." She stated, smirking with her eyes. The woman studied Sesshomaru's reaction- he did not appear to be pleased, or amused.  
"She did not even last three days; tried to escape, and for that, Naraku ensured that she would never do so. Her corpse was absorbed. Probably _after_ he had his fun with her, that is."

Upon hearing the information, Sesshomaru scowled. He offered no warning before charging towards Kagura. He slashed at the woman with his Tokijin, and she found herself unable to do anything but leap away. Startled, Kagura cried out at the burst of energy, which she was positive, would rip her apart. What was wrong with the man? He never cared about anything! Though he may not admit it, it was obvious that he felt _something_ for this woman. Luckily, Sesshomaru was not intent on killing her. Just lashing out. She was not injured too badly from the blast. Almost immediately after the blow, Sesshomaru charged through the dust, which had risen, intent on striking once more. Evading another lethal swing of the man's blade, Kagura sent a counter attack at the man. With her fan, she proclaimed her dance of blades, which he easily dodged. As the woman attempted to jump on her feather, she was grasped from behind, and slammed to the ground.

Firmly held in place, Kagura gripped Sesshomaru's arm as he tightened his grasp on her neck.  
**"Where is Naraku?" **The man demanded once more, not caring if his eyes were flashing between his states. The woman gazed up at him, through her pained cringe. His reaction to her bluntly stated news shocked her. That and the fact that through his snarl, she could tell his face was threatening to elongate into a snout.


	43. Chapter 43

A fish allowing the current of a river to take it where it may.  
A bird, scouting the area, and finding a suitable tree to rest in.  
A wisp of flame roaming the forest.  
Anything but a fox or a vixen.  
Until the urge to sleep grew too strong, that is.  
Nazoki was only thankful that Naraku was stupid enough to believe a dead bird disguised as herself was true. When she had created the illusion of foxes, she had concealed herself. Being invisible proved useful, as she was able to easily slip into the forest, and leave a "Dead Nazoki" behind. She had quickly washed herself, but the breath of miasma had irreversible effects. Her wounds had constantly troubled her for the few days of her hiding, and though she knew the best thing to do was dig a burrow and rest, stopping seemed to be a horrible idea. Weary from her nonstop travels, she practically collapsed at the base of a tree. The woman had not even left the forest she had escaped into. There was no chance of her leaving the safety of full concealment, whilst injured so gravely. The river almost came to a standstill in certain areas, and did not seem to leave the forest. As far as Nazoki knew, it ran towards the building she had escaped. Of course, she would not go that way.

How long she remained in place was a mystery. She had only closed her eyes for a few seconds before night had fallen, and all was dark. The only reason she had awoken was the nearby footsteps. The scent of a human. Grasping a leaf, the woman tucked it into her hair, and rid herself of her tail and ears; turning her hair a regular shade of black. She willed herself to stand up, and follow the male's trail. What would a human be doing away from a village so late? Regardless of the answer, she knew what he fate he would meet.

Catching sight of the man, Nazoki leaned against a tree.  
"Help..." She murmured, and the man whipped around to face her. He had a small lantern in hand, and held it up to his average features. At first, he did not respond. He simply studied Nazoki, before approaching.  
"What happened to you?" The man finally asked, and she motioned to her stomach.  
"My group was attacked by a demon... I don't know if they made it away safely, but I ran as quickly as I could manage." She responded, and he nodded. A moment's hesitation passed, before he offered her a hand.  
"Let's get you to a village."

Nodding, Nazoki accepted the man's offer. The moment he supported her on his shoulder, she sprang into action.  
"Sir..."  
Gazing at the woman, the man paused at the sight of her emerald eyes. He was frozen in place. Not a single thought ran through his mind.  
"Thank you for your assistance. For your benevolence, I will reward you a kiss." Nazoki stated, feeling the corners of her lips tug up for a split second. When the man slowly nodded, not moving a single inch, she knew she had him. Humans were so weak minded. Wasting no time, the vixen latched onto the man. His life was bland. Too bitter to enjoy. Not even bothering to take half of his strength, Nazoki listlessly shoved the man back. What a bore. She needed to heal, not waste her time on such a weak specimen. There had to be better candidates nearby. Preferably not a human; it would take tens of them to heal a simple cut.

The wounds on her arms barely even tingled, not to mention the gash in her stomach. Time to move on. Whoever the man was, he was so weak minded that when she pushed him away he simply fell to the ground. Still entranced. Well, it would wear off in a few minutes, for now Nazoki would look for more.

The entire night was spent searching for people. The few stray men in the forests were plain. As the sun peaked over the distance, Nazoki found herself unsatisfied. Maybe she should have set to returning to Sesshomaru, but then again, the last they spoke they were not exactly on good terms. She had practically rejected him. Though the man had still attempted to protect her, he had not shown up in time. Of course, whether he even felt the need to find her was questionable. The man had been so infuriated that he would not so much as look at her, let alone care if she had been captured. Nazoki caught sight of a village. She considered the option of shifting into a child. Humans always pitied children. One glimpse of an injured kid and they would not hesitate to take her in. She could feed off them for as long as needed, and leave with the illusion of a mother, perfect

But then again, what if she could not maintain the facade as she slept? Humans did not take kindly to demons. Nursing them back to health was the last thing a village would do. Sighing to herself, she sank back into the forest. Deeper than any human would venture, closer that any demon would remain. The grounds in between the species, was perfect to rest for a while. Not a single soul would bother her unless they had less than honorable intentions. If that was so, she would thoroughly drain them. Her breathing had grown labored, and she wondered if the miasma would ever fade. If it would simply consume her whole.

The moon overhead seemed to be a good idea, but she was hardly in a state to charade herself as a second. Shame crept over the woman as she found herself weak. Too weak to do anything, and unable to truly help herself. If it had not been for the ring, she would never have escaped Naraku. She needed to heal so badly that her body simply refused to shift any more. One hour of sleep. That was all she could allow herself. The hunt for energy would continue, and she would find unsuspecting travelers. Humans were too weak to get excited over, though.

A pitch-black night illuminated by nothing more than the moon, and the dance of fox fire surrounding three beautiful women. The intoxicating music of the gathering filled the air, as Nazoki fabricated more illusions of humans.  
"Join us!" The women seemed to cry, and Nazoki remained in the forest, waiting for her first target. It did not take long for a small group of men to step up to the plate. Concealing herself in an illusion, Nazoki slipped into the fake crowd. As the men mingled with her images, she allowed the mist of her aura to cloud her purpose. One by one, she drained the five men, hiding the truth behind more of her false world.

It was barely enough to heal the burns of her arms. Any gashes or cuts remained. Dropping the illusion, Nazoki left the five men on the ground. They would come to in half an hour. Her next scheme was leading nomadic men into the forest with a will-o-wisp. They would assume the light was a town, and she would latch on before they had a chance to realize what was happening. Not enough. It was never enough. She needed a demon, but was hardly in the condition to deceive one. The humans were disgusting, and she found herself washing in a small, dark pond. Such a repulsive taste. But nothing seemed a better option. Her arms had slightly healed. Small scrapes had mended, but large wounds seemed permanently etched on her body. After her short bath, she sunk to the forest ground, and allowed exhaustion to take her.

* * *

Slicing through the foul tendrils of Naraku's demonic body, Sesshomaru released a burst of energy. If the demon really had absorbed Nazoki as he had heard, Naraku would pay. He was already on Sesshomaru's list of priorities. This only further justified the lord's purpose. So much for protecting his ward, or claiming a mate. Naraku would endure every lash of wrath from within Sesshomaru. He would tear him apart, and watch him grovel at his feet. The man would endure horrors, which could only be dreamed and schemed in the depths of Sesshomaru's mind. It was a terrible place to be when he was in such a mood.

The energy disconnected Naraku's form from the blob of demonic flesh beneath him, yet the man still smiled. Leaping out of the way, Sesshomaru narrowly avoided a rush of the flesh. This had been an ongoing war, lasting hours already. Sesshomaru had already been injured. But that was nothing compared to what he would do to Naraku.

"Do you miss her, Sesshomaru?" Snickering the words, Naraku ducked under a swipe of the lord's claws. The red eyes, which met his own, showed that he had indeed struck a sore spot. How entertaining. However, Sesshomaru did not speak a word about the woman. Just relentlessly attacked Naraku. You would think he would settle on just finding the heart and be done with it. Nevertheless, that was not how revenge worked. Killing your opponent was just that; ending their life and pain. Sesshomaru wanted to see Naraku's agony. To inflict it, and bask in the pleasing combination of victory and revenge.

Jumping back, the lord unsheathed his sword once more, and lunged towards Naraku. He slashed, and tore every bit of grotesque flesh. The lord stabbed and sliced the torso, which was Naraku. He annihilated him with his energy and burned him. He broke windows, and sent the glass flying into the man's mass of skin. Everything he did had an effect, but only for a short period of time. Naraku was stunned by the motions, yet continued to come back, mocking and laughing.

It was too much. He could not contain himself any longer. Jumping back, Sesshomaru glared at Naraku. Rage boiled over, seeming to pour from the depths of the lord's soul. Where was Nazoki? She could not have truly been killed. Surely, Kagura had just spoken out of spite. Sesshomaru knew she had a thing for him. She had spent plenty of time, batting her eyelashes at him, trying to seem tough all the while. But where was Nazoki?! His beast took him. The lord changed forms, becoming a large dog of frightening size.

"Do you intent to frighten me? With the form of a crippled mutt?" Naraku calmly chuckled the words, but Sesshomaru was not focusing on him anymore. He would get to him later. Crimson eyes focused on the hut behind Naraku. In a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru had bounded over to the house. A single swipe of his tail was all that was necessary to demolish the wooden walls. Nothing. He found nothing. Nobody was inside.  
_**'She's gone... The wench spoke the truth. You were too late- I told you to let me out!'**__  
'Silence!'_

Rampaging through the broken boards of the house, Sesshomaru smashed another room. Naraku was caught in the chaos and splinters below the lord. Every step shook the ground. Every frantic shift of his gaze resulted in more disappointment. Sesshomaru saw nothing but red. Throwing his head back, he released a howl, which pierced the air and rattled every tree. Through the wreckage below, he fixated his eyes on a smirking Naraku. That bastard. He was entertained; enjoyed the show. With a swish of his tail Sesshomaru sent Naraku flying through the air. He caught the man in his teeth, and spit him out. Pinning him in place with his paw, Sesshomaru glared down at him. Kagura had spoken the truth.

The lord bared his teeth at the smug smirk he received.  
"Does your heart ache, _Western Lord_? Did you _love_ her?"  
The mocking tone only furthered Sesshomaru's anger. The man _would _be laughing, and teasing him in such a position. Inching his paw up, Sesshomaru opted to simultaneously crush, and cut Naraku at the same tome. With a snap of his large jaws, the lord severed his head. Obvious panic crossed Naraku, as he was spit back out. Like Sesshomaru would taint his stomach with such trash. The lord shoved his claw through the head, only to find a burst of the flesh he had destroyed plunging through his chest. Damn it. He had gotten carried away. Growling, and snapping at Naraku as he was forced away, Sesshomaru clawed through the skin. Rearing up on his hind legs, the lord bellowed a fearsome death threat. Naraku may not have understood him, to him, it probably only sounded like a roar, and snarling. But it was definitely more than that. Much more.

Before the lord could move back towards his enemy, everything faded into thin air. Dark chuckles mocked the lord as all trace of his battle disappeared. Internally cursing Naraku, Sesshomaru stared at the nothingness before him. No broken boards. No demonic flesh. No Nazoki. Anger still burned within him. He was not satisfied. After that bought of stress relief, he still needed to continue. Sitting down, the lord allowed another call to erupt from within him. Maybe she was still alive. Maybe she would come to him, if he showed her that he was near... Foxes were closely related to dogs, she could understand him even if he spoke in Inu. The pain of his wounds set in and the lord returned to his human state. With nothing but a scowl, Sesshomaru moved to a forest in the distance. He needed to rest. This was a pointless mission. Even after he knew Nazoki was killed, he still found Naraku. But the fact that the only presence there was Naraku himself, spoke loudly enough. Kagura's words had been true. Nazoki's scent hung in the air yet was increasingly faint. Days old. Her blood had mixed with the regular scent, which only deepened the scowl Sesshomaru held. That damn vixen. Always getting hurt, or in trouble.

Maybe her words had been right; she was indeed weak. However, Sesshomaru was not thinking of that when he had marked her. At the time, that did not matter.


	44. Chapter 44

It had to be a trap. Morning had fallen over the world, and Sesshomaru's scent was in the forest. She had heard calls as well; howls of sorrow and distress. The ground and trees had shaken, with a threat. In a canine language, somebody had mourned for their mate. Nazoki had been staring in the direction of the sound, and smell for an hour. There was blood. When the other man had concealed himself as the lord, _his_ scent was tainted. This was not. Partial to the idea of walking into such an obvious scheme, Nazoki slowly moved towards it. She could not shift. Nor could she move too quickly, but the possibility of truly finding Sesshomaru was too much to refuse.

The vixen silently made her way over the foliage. She weaved through the trees, taking care to be extra cautious. When she finally reached the source of the scent, she caught sight of Sesshomaru; injured, and sleeping. The lord held a peaceful expression, yet managed to maintain his stern demeanor. A single ray of light illuminated the fur, and blood of his mokomoko. The man was leaned against a large tree, with a rock on the right of him. A few meters away was the river. The current was slow, but farther down it seemed to increase.

Peeking from behind a tree trunk, Nazoki slowly started towards him. She crept over the fallen leaves of the ground as silently as possible. Upon reaching the man, she carefully lowered his collar. He had the pendant on. Therefore, this was the real Sesshomaru. Had he been the one calling? Though she was still weak, he needed to heal. It was the least she could offer, and she would slip away once more. Nazoki gazed at the dark blood, which had spread from the man's chest to his tail. There was a small gash on his neck, and his right sleeve was sprinkled with blood.

She would not wake him. Though she could not shift, she could still weave an illusion. Crawling over the lord, Nazoki connected their lips. In the same breath, she cloaked herself with the background of the forest. When she pushed her strength to him, he hungrily absorbed her offer. Of course, the man woke up. He felt the lips against his, and the hands on his jaw. One slipped to his hair; deepening the kiss. Confusion rippled through the man, as he saw nothing, but smelled Nazoki. The sensation of hair tickling his skin sent a slight shiver down the lord's spine. His wounds were healed, and though blood and miasma could also be detected, she did not take from him. Simply gave.

When he reached to wrap his arm around the woman, she gripped his wrist, in a feeble attempt to restrain him. The lord did halt, however, and allowed his hand to be pushed back to the forest ground. Curiously sliding his hand towards his lap, he found a leg. Therefore, there was definitely a woman, sitting with her legs on either side of him. The hand on his wrist moved to the ring on his finger, and a light, repetitive tapping against the stone was felt. This did not make sense. She was supposed to be dead. Was it a dream? But why would she be invisible in a dream? When the man tried to push his energy to her, the contact was broken. He gripped what could only be fabric, yet it was tugged away from him. Sesshomaru tried to see, but there was nothing to set his eyes upon. Barely there footsteps moved away from him, and an apology was murmured. That was definitely Nazoki.

But why would she hide from him? Why would the vixen remain alone, instead of returning to the group... To him? Gazing at his hand, Sesshomaru found blood. She had not been tapping the ring, but bleeding on it. Why was she still bleeding? How bad were her wounds? Moreover, why had she not allowed him to heal her in return?  
"Nazoki."  
The moment his smoldering tone broke the peaceful silence of the forest, the footsteps halted. There was no response, yet Sesshomaru knew she was waiting to hear him.  
"Come here." The lord commanded, and a distinct muteness fell over the pair. She did not listen. The vixen had not moved an inch. Pushing himself to his feet, Sesshomaru stared in the direction of her breathing. Though she may have been able to conceal herself, nothing could hide the labored breaths a short distance away.  
"Reveal yourself, Nazoki."

After a short pause, a pained voice responded.  
"No..."  
Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru maintained his blank expression.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want you to see me like this..." The vixen barely whispered the words, which caused confusion to ripple through the lord.

Frowning, Sesshomaru wondered what was wrong with her. What did she look like? More importantly, what had been done to her? If she expected him to let her leave, she was mistaken. Having had enough of the elusive nature of the woman's actions, Sesshomaru extended his aura. When the force encountered her illusion, she whimpered. With little effort on his part, Sesshomaru stared at the vixen before him. She dropped her head, as he studied her.

Covered in gashes, and blood. Her left ear was missing a triangular bit of flesh. The woman appeared to be exhausted, and her throat was dark; almost black. Once beautiful red curls were now knotted, with bits of leaves mixed in. Smudges of dirt had covered her wounded hands, and a few other choice locations of her body. Her stomach was wounded; the only clue to that being the large dark spot on her yukata. Her knee was skinned, and when she connected her palms and raised them to her chest, the lord found her elbows identical. So why had she not accepted his energy?

To stand before Sesshomaru, who still maintained an immaculate appearance, and look so poorly was enough to hurt the vixen's pride. She could not look at him. Not like this. In addition, she wished that he was not looking at her. Hot tears welled in her eyes, and she immediately concealed herself once more. He had not spoken a single word, nor had he moved. Simply stared at her, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Seeing Nazoki in such a condition... Sesshomaru had still been irritated with the woman, even after her presumed death. But now he couldn't feel such a thing towards her. If anything, he was disappointed in himself. He had not been able to find her in time, or help at all. She had saved herself, and done a good job of it. Naraku seemed to think the woman dead. As did Kagura. Whatever Nazoki had done, she had been smart about it. What Sesshomaru did not understand was what had been done to _her_. Through the scent of miasma, he could not tell if the vixen had been... Taken.

Before he could summon the question, or speak a single word, for that matter, she rushed away. Sesshomaru was obviously faster than she was. However, she moved so slowly that he did not even try to follow. Simply remained in place, gazing in the direction of her footsteps, as the woman escaped into the nearby river.

_**'Will you follow her?'**_  
_'Hn?'_  
_**'Will you follow her, or will I force my way out?'**_

Frowning, Sesshomaru considered his beast's words. Since when had he become interested in anything but forcing his mark upon the vixen? Shaking his head, the lord started in the opposite direction, only to have his body lock in place.

_**'You smelled the tears... I will make your life hell if you do not go after her.' **_The growl within the lord caused him to scowl.  
_'Not now.'_

_**'She healed us, we must return the favor.' **__'Not now...' '__**After she dies again?' **__'Shut up.'  
_The next internal murmur caused Sesshomaru's eyes to widen slightly. The expression was quickly hidden, but his beast already knew his reaction.

_**'Did you see the vixen? You failed to protect our mate.'**_  
"This Sesshomaru has no mate, and nobody to protect." Speaking the words as a confirmation to himself, the lord forced his body to continue.  
_**'Is that so?' **_Slowly retreating to the depths of his mind, the beast whispered the words; leaving the question to haunt the lord. Stopping Sesshomaru contemplated their conversation

However, what was there to be said? Did it even make sense to try to talk to her? Gazing over his shoulder at the river, Sesshomaru remained deathly still. She had been infected with miasma. If the vixen did not get to a priestess, or allow him to help she would surely die. Again. However, this time it would be real. The lord shifted his gaze. He had to find Kagome. Moreover, keep an eye on Nazoki, invisible or not.

* * *

With a gasp, Nazoki bounced to the surface of the cold stream she had jumped into. Sesshomaru did not appear to be around, to her relief. Grabbing a nearby rock, the vixen pulled herself to the edge of the current. She grasped a small stone, and created a makeshift comb. To think that Sesshomaru broke her illusion, and saw her in such a state. How humiliating. Though appearances were nothing to concern herself with at a time like this, she could not help herself. In a matter of minutes, she had fixed her hair, and thoroughly scrubbed herself clean. The sand and herbs she used stung her hands, as well as the many scrapes and gashes, but she did not care.

Not to her surprise, the water flowing away from her was tinted scarlet. Shaking her head, Nazoki dunked herself underwater once more. She did not care if it was freezing. Or if somebody could simply walk up and find her naked in the river. It did not matter. What was important was that Sesshomaru never saw her in such a horrible condition again. Feverishly crushing soapweed in her palms, the woman rubbed the herb over herself once more.

Everything but her neck. Her reflection showed the dramatic improvement, yet everything but her exhaustion and the ever-growing darkness of her neck was cleansed. Smacking the reflection, Nazoki crawled from the stream. She sighed to herself, and washed her yukata. Sesshomaru's energy could not be spared today. He was too exhausted. It may not have shown, but she could tell. So she could not allow the man to offer her any. Hopefully, what she had provided was enough to kick start his recuperation. But where did that leave her? Back to preying on humans. The only problem was that she did not have the strength to do so.

Pulling the wet fabric over herself, Nazoki listlessly ambled back into the forest. After moments of walking, she stumbled upon a large rock formation. The boulder itself was covered in a golden ray of light. The trees overhead parted, providing an ample amount of sun. Giving her strength to the lord left her exhausted. Drowsily crawling onto the rock, she curled into a ball. Combusting was impossible. All she could manage was raising her body heat, and hoping the sun and heat of the rock would dry her before nightfall.


	45. Chapter 45

Shielding her eyes from the bright sun, Kagome stared up at the blue sky. The group had just left Kaede's village, and was setting out to investigate rumors of a succubus, who had been attacking lone travelers. According to what they had heard, a beautiful brunette would feign injury, and the moment one set to helping her, she would drain their life. None had died, most of the time, the men had reported coming to after being shoved to the ground. That being said, they could not allow a demon to endanger the innocent people it came across.

"Hurry up and come on, Kagome. We ain't got all day!"  
Glancing at Inuyasha, the girl nodded.  
"Yeah."  
She hurried ahead, catching up to the group. As usual, Miroku and Sango were traveling next to one another. Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder, and Shippo on Inuyasha's.

"Most of the attacks have been at night. So we need to wait for the day to end." Sango stated, scratching Kirara's head. The woman received a small mew in response, and the group nodded to her statement.  
"Yeah, but how are we going to lure it out? So far, only men have been attacked." The serious nature of their conversation sank into Kagome's voice, and everybody gazed at her.  
"Well, seeing as to how the clues look, it would have to be either me, or Inuyasha. I would hate to endanger such a dear friend, therefore, I would have to take the modest route- For his protection, of course. Only I could put myself in the dangerous grasp of a succubus."

All eyes settled on Miroku, watching the man in a blank, stare. Of course, he would act as though it was for the team. In all actuality, it was obvious that he simply wanted to be grouped by a demoness.

Before anybody could comment on his 'heroic' display, the ground started to shake. It was almost as if a sudden earthquake was raging below them, and they held their arms out to steady themselves. All but Inuyasha cried out in surprise, trying not to fall. The half-breed gripped Shippo's tail as he fell from his shoulder.

"What is going on!?" Kagome shouted, but before anybody could voice their confusion, a loud howl filled the air. It lasted for a while before slowly dying down, and the earth began to shake once more. By now, everybody was on the ground, trying to keep from face planting. Inuyasha on the other hand, was balanced on his palms and feet as if he was sitting. Shippo bounced along the grass, crying out in confusion.

The violent vibrations halted once more, and a snarl shook the trees. With one last quake of the earth (the worst yet) another howl filled the air, yet the sound was hollow, and pained. Everything stopped. Without hesitation, Sango and Miroku jumped to their feet. They gripped their weapons, ready to charge in the direction of the commotion.  
"What in the world was that?!" They exclaimed, and Kagome gripped Inuyasha's sleeve. The pair had also pushed themselves up, gazing towards the source of the noise. Obvious worry was etched into Kagome's features, and Inuyasha scowled.

"Come on, let's hurry up and go."  
Without another word, the half-breed started away, heading in their previous direction. All peered ar him, frowning in confusion.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear that?! The howl of a fierce demon, how could you ignore it?!"  
Nodding in agreement, Sango stepped to Miroku's side.  
"You felt the ground shaking just now." She stated, and Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Hmph. Don't worry about it, it's nothin'; just some dog crying somewhere. Don't know what he said though."

"It's so sad..."

Everybody gazed at Shippo, who seemed to be lost in thought, staring towards the area the howls had come from. Confusion rippled across them, and Inuyasha frowned down at the Kitsune.

"What was it?" Kagome asked, and Shippo gazed up at her. He was met with four pairs of curious eyes, and fidgeted out of embarrassment. Kirara let out a small cry, seeming to mimic the howls from earlier.  
"Hm?" Focusing her gaze on her small companion, Sango pet her.  
"What is it, girl?" She asked, and Kirara echoed the noise.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure, 'cause Inuyokai is a little different from Kitsune, but..." Lowering his gaze, Shippo pouted. It sounded like a mourning call; for a lost mate."

The moment the group heard the interpretation, they mimicked the Kitsune's expression. Silence fell over all, as they sadly returned their gaze to the forest the howls had come from. Inuyasha scowled at the thought of Shippo understanding a language that was meant for him. He would have to smack that damn fox later.

Gazing down at Shippo, Miroku frowned.  
"Wait, so does that mean the call came from an Inuyokai?"  
"Like Inuyasha's father?" Sango asked, glancing at the half-breed.  
Crossing his arms Inuyasha shook his head as Shippo nodded.  
"Hmph, my dad dies ages ago."

"And like Sesshomaru..." Kagome stated, a distant tone slipping into her voice.  
"You don't think..." Sango hinted, sounding equally engrossed in thought.  
"Maybe..." The Miko nodded.  
"What are you two on about?" Growling the words, Inuyasha walked to the girl's sides, and frowned at them.

"Maybe something happened to Nazoki..." Kagome wondered, her eyebrows creasing with worry. Sango glanced at Inuyasha, nodding in agreement.  
"And maybe that was Sesshomaru crying?"

For a split second, Inuyasha's ears fell, and concern took his expression. He quickly hid the look, and tightened his crossed arms. Throwing his head to the side, the half-breed walked away a few steps. He stopped beside Miroku, who was staring in the same direction of the girls.  
Speaking over his shoulder, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"As if! My brother doesn't care about _anyone_ but himself!"

A hand on his shoulder caused Inuyasha to turn and peer at Miroku.  
"Well, are there any other Inuyokai in this area?"

"Uhh... I- I don't..." Scowling, Inuyasha pulled away from the monk's hand. "NO, but I still don't think..."

A sudden itch interrupted the half-breed's thoughts, and he scratched his left ear. Not to his surprise, Miyoga was having a feast as they were speaking. Pulling Miyoga from his hair, Inuyasha stared at the flea, annoyance creeping over him.  
"Ahh, lord Inuyasha, your blood is delicious, as usual..."

Scowling, the half-breed applied pressure, and squished Miyoga.  
"No- No- Lord Inuyasha!"  
As the flea sunk to the ground, he murmured his true purpose.  
"It really is Lord Sesshomaru- He is trying to get his ward back..."

All eyes focused on the flea, and Kagome knelt down beside Miyoga.  
"Ward? Rin?"  
Standing up, Miyoga shook his tiny head.  
"The other one. It seems she was taken away from him. He heard she was killed, so he went to find Naraku and see for himself."

"Naraku?" Everybody asked in unison, and Miyoga nodded.

"Guess we can't ask you what happened. You probably ran the moment he got close to the place." Kagome sighed, and Miyoga frowned.  
"Hey! I came to find you!"  
"Sure, and hide in Inuyasha's hair." Sango piped in, rolling her eyes.

After hearing Miyoga's ranting about how Sesshomaru was after a staff, and he had accompanied the lord, everybody came to a conclusion. Naraku was definitely involved as was Nazoki. Though all agreed to find Sesshomaru, and help if possible, of course, Inuyasha was the only to protest.  
"What can we do about it if his weird ass mate is dead?! What about the succubus?"  
"Succubus?" Miyoga asked, and the group nodded.

"If you're looking for a succubus, you just need to lure it out with a man. How do you know it's a succubus though?"

"Men have been drained at night lately. They've all been scared, but none killed." Kagome informed.  
"Not killed? That does not make sense. Did they have relations with the woman?"  
The flea's question caused all to look at one another. A moment passed, with everybody shaking his or her heads.  
"No." Sango answered for all, and Miyoga frowned.

"Are you sure it's not a weak kitsune, trying to heal? Some can use the same method as Succubae, but it's a rare skill. In fact, they do not seek physical relations, but to drain one's life force. "

Another moment of silence passed, and the group finally realized what Miyoga's words meant. Sesshomaru was searching for Nazoki, and heard she was killed. Villagers were attacked and drained by what they assumed to be a succubus, who was not interested in sex. Kitsune can drain people like a succubus. Nazoki was a kitsune. But then again, Nazoki had red hair, the succubus was a brunette. But Shippo could morph... And Nazoki could make illusions... If their assumption was right, she could be the succubus.

"Come on!" Kagome called, not bothering to wait for everyone's agreement. She ran straight towards the direction of the mourning calls, and was soon followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and lastly Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's howl was at least two forests away. In their haste, they completely forgot that they could use Kirara, or Shippo to travel faster; simply ran. The chaos had come from the southeast, and they were determined to get to the bottom of it.

Crashing through the foliage, Kagome stopped when she reached a small stream.  
"We've got to cross it." She murmured, before frowning, and kneeling down beside the water.  
"It's blood." Inuyasha stated, gripping the girl, and jumping to the other side of the stream. The group easily followed with the help of Kirara, and their rush continued.  
"It was miasma- Blood and miasma!" The Miko proclaimed, and determination swelled within the group.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were exhausted. All had collapsed in a clearing of the forest.  
"You idiots, why didn't we go like we usually do?!" Inuyasha demanded, staring down at the weary bodies on the ground. Shippo was curled up with Kagome, and Kirara touched her nose to Sango's.  
"I guess we should have paced ourselves..." Miroku grumbled, and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We'll help out tomorrow, promise..." Kagome sighed.  
"Sesshomaru's strong, he'll be fine." Sango added, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
Sighing loudly, the half-breed shook his head. So he was on guard for the night, great.

* * *

**A/N: Credit for the dialog and events in this chapter goes to the lovely NonieBee (_4352183_).**  
**If it wasn't for her this story would not exist, so I just want to Thank her once more for her amazing idea, allowing me to build upon it, and offering wonderful scenes like this! :D**

**Other awesome Sesshy stories- check 'em out!**  
**(Jasst do it! Oh wait- that's a Gintama quote... Oh well!)**  
**This one's called "_Fade_" (_9284951_) , by _Pinkiedoll_ - _4619758_ - It's about a rare breed of Inu, and our lovable Sesshy. It's still new, and developing quickly. **  
**And this one is called _"The Sunset Beauty"_ (_9251592_), by _Serenity Charm_ - _4539531_ - It's about a determined dragon, and once again the ever wonderful Sesshy. **  
**Both have been updating every day lately, and what do they have in common? Beautiful princesses!**  
**So- that being said, if you want another good read I suggest these :3**  
**And if you don't know what to do with those numbers up there, you can go to my reviews and find their profiles. **  
**Allll right, that's all! Have a great day, and thank you all for your comments, they really make me smile, and give me inspiration :D**


	46. Chapter 46

Twilight was upon the world, and the sun was quickly setting. Sesshomaru leapt towards the scent of Inuyasha and his humans. They had been harder to find than he had expected; nowhere near Kaede's village, but their scent was. In fact, he found himself having to turn back towards the direction he had just come from. Damn it, in his haste, he had simply headed to the location the group could normally be found. Lords make mistakes too (Just don't admit it). The miko would surely help Nazoki. His destination was farther than he had anticipated, yet the lord did not halt. What could he possibly do about miasma on his own? Sure, he could help a bit, but then again, if his assumption was right, his efforts would prove useless. The only reason Nazoki's throat would be afflicted would be if she had attempted to drain Naraku. Why she would was a mystery to him, but then again, she probably did not know who he was. Behind his cool expression, anxiousness swelled within him. He was getting closer. He could hear them conversing with one another.

"Do you think he'll be okay in the morning, Inuyasha?"  
"How should I know?" The half-breed responded in his usual crude tone.

Ignoring the ongoing conversation, Sesshomaru leapt into the clearing of the forest. Catching sight of Kagome, the man grabbed the back of her shirt, and leaped into a tree.

The girl had been lecturing Inuyasha about his manners, and using a nicer tone. Inuyasha was sitting on a fallen log, with his arms crossed, eyes closed. A fire sat between them, providing warmth. Tesseiga was perched against his shoulder, and the man frowned at the constant demand for kindness

"And if you think I'll just-" Kagome's words were cut off, and Inuyasha opened one eye. She was gone. Everybody else was asleep. Kagome had disappeared. Frowning, the half breed studied his surroundings.  
"Inuyasha!"

Above him. Gazing up, Inuyasha found Sesshomaru, gracefully leaping from tree to tree. The lord glanced at him over his shoulder, holding Kagome behind himself.

"FLUFFY! YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO KAGOME?!"  
As Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat up, they found Inuyasha jumping into the trees overhead. Drowsiness clouded their minds and they peered at one another.  
"He said Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, and Miroku nodded.  
"Mmkay..." Laying back down, Sango sighed. The others followed suit, and sleep settled over them once more.

Not caring that Inuyasha was chasing after him, Sesshomaru continued to take Kagome to the forest he had found Nazoki in. The miko would understand. He did not have to explain himself. She was so nosy, and caring that the moment she saw Nazoki, she would completely forget the fact that he had dragged her away without so much as a "how do you do".

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?!" The girl yelled, only to receive silence as her response. She continued to call the lord's name, fully aware of the fact that she was being ignored.  
"Sesshomaru, you bastard! Get back here and fight me, man to man!"  
Turning to face Inuyasha, Sesshomaru continued to leap away. He tossed Kagome up- much to her surprise- and caught her with his arm around her waist so not to injure the girl.  
"Inuyasha, you and I are simply not in the same class." Calmly stating the facts, the lord jumped out of the way of a swing of Tessaiga.

"HEY! IDIOT, I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU COULDA HIT ME!" Kagome screeched, and Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"Put her down, you bastard! I'll kick your ass!"  
Gazing back and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru scowled.  
"You dirty half breed. Remember your place." Stopping in the middle of a dark, open field, Sesshomaru contemplated kicking _Inuyasha's_ ass. After a short moment, he opted to deal with him later. Sesshomaru set Kagome down, and glanced at the miko.

"And what the heck are you doing?! You can't just grab me and start running off! You scared me half to death!"

Showing no hint of emotion, Sesshomaru turned away from the girl.  
"Climb on my back."

"What?!" Kagome demanded, and the lord sighed. So tedious. The human wanted an explanation. Sesshomaru did not explain himself to anybody; especially to a lowly human. So nosy, and falsely entitled. Alas, she was the only one who could carry out his will. It was either Kagome, or finding Kikyou. He was unsure of whether the clay corpse could still purify though. He would have much preferred if Kagome was a good human, and did as instructed.  
"There is no time to explain. This Sesshomaru will show you, come with me."

After a moment of interpreting the low tone of the man's voice, Kagome frowned, and offered a brief nod. It had to be about Nazoki. She could tell; he needed her help (though he would never admit it).  
"'Kay." The girl responded, and soon she was safely perched on the lord's back.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouting from behind the pair, Inuyasha started towards them.

"Inuyasha, it's okay, I'll be back soon!" With that, Sesshomaru glanced at his half brother, and leapt away once more.

"What the- **Kagome**! Don't go with _him_!"

Seeing that Inuyasha was following Kagome sighed. 'Oh brother.' She thought. Obviously, if Sesshomaru had gone through the trouble of finding her, he required her assistance. Most likely, it was a private matter. In addition, she would get all the juicy details. Oh, and she wanted to help too. After all of the commotion earlier, she had to. It was not every day that Sesshomaru sought anybody out for assistance.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

The lord caught sight of the half-breed crashing to the ground. What a pleasing image. However, he had no time to enjoy it. He needed to get Kagome to Nazoki. But what if the vixen had fled the forest? It was obvious that she did not want to see Sesshomaru. If she had allowed the river to carry her downstream, her scent would be lost. In the blink of an eye, the two morphed into a golden orb. It was more convenient to travel as such.

* * *

Upon reaching the forest, Sesshomaru traveled to the spot he had last seen Nazoki. Night had settled, yet with his superior senses, seeing was not an issue. Immediately shifting back to his original form, the lord traveled downstream. To his relief, Kagome was not speaking as much as he expected. As they moved through the darkness, she clenched his sleeve. Soon, the girl started to ask questions. Of course. Silence was a rare thing to maintain around Kagome.  
"What's out here? ... Sesshomaru, I know you hear me. Hey!"

Ignoring the voice behind him, Sesshomaru picked up a scent. Nazoki had definitely crawled from the river here. Slowly turning his back to the water, the lord continued. Her trail was faint, but still existed. He could find her. He would. Now if Kagome would just shut up and let him concentrate.

"So what did you find here? Is there some kind of demon that I need to purify? Is it a jewel shard? Maybe you need my help seeing something? What about Naraku? Did you find a lead on him? Hmm... But I guess you wouldn't come to me over something like that. You would just dive right in, and beat him up, huh? How is Rin doing? What about Jaken? This is about Nazoki, huh? Miyoga told us what happened. I bet you were lonely. Are you okay? Is she? Did you find her? Are you listening to me?"

'_**GAAHHHHH- That human!'**_ _'I am trying to pay attention...'_ _**'She will not stop talking!'**_

Internally grumbling, Sesshomaru froze in place. Nazoki was here. She was just a few meters away. Somewhere... The lord's eyes settled on a small rock formation. Atop the boulders laid a woman. It had to be her. A ray of moon light illuminated her silhouette, and she appeared to be sleeping.

"She was infected with Miasma. Purify it." Setting Kagome down, Sesshomaru glanced at her over his shoulder.  
"Purify her? But what if I-"  
"Purify the miasma, don't kill Nazoki." Blankly staring at the Miko, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Of course, he did not bring her here to kill the vixen. How clueless was this human?! As if the lord would go to all the trouble of finding her, so she could kill somebody! He could easily destroy anybody he wished, without her help. After a second of hesitation, Kagome nodded, and said "Kay". So informal. Alas, this was the only priestess he could find. Internally groaning at the amount of time she had just wasted on understanding the situation, (Which he was positive she still did not) Sesshomaru watched as the girl walked to Nazoki.

The vixen did not even move. Kagome examined her in the moonlight, seemingly assessing the damage. When the miko placed her hand to Nazoki's throat, she emitted a bright pink glow, which washed over the pair. Sesshomaru watched, just hoping she did not suddenly lose control and purify Nazoki's head off. The power caused violent winds to whip around the two, and Kagome's skirt and hair started to wildly blow away from the scene. Nazoki's hair was blowing too, and Sesshomaru studied the woman's back. Did Kagome know what she was doing? She did not seem too sure of herself...

Seconds passed, and Kagome's light died down. The girl turned to Sesshomaru and grinned.  
"Are you finished?" He asked, impatience weighting on his voice.  
"Yeah!" The miko cheerfully responded.  
As Sesshomaru started towards the two, Kagome's smile grew wider.

"So, you came and got me to help you because Nazoki was injured?"  
Glancing at the girl, Sesshomaru leaned over the vixen on the boulder. She was still sleeping, and the darkness of her throat was gone. It appeared that the woman had tried to clean herself up. Her yukata was slightly damp, and she held a peaceful expression.

_**'It didn't work- the Miko is lying to us!'**__  
'Silence, it worked. Nazoki is just sleeping...'  
'__**Why? Why does she not awaken!? Attack her- the lying Miko! She did not help!'  
**__'Shut up. This Sesshomaru will do no such thing.'_

"Sesshomaru?"  
Turning to peer at Kagome, the lord remained in place.  
"Hn?"  
"You really asked for my help, because of Nazoki? You must really lo-"  
"This Sesshomaru requested no such thing." The words caused a deep frown to take Kagome's features, and she clenched her firsts.  
"Hey! If it wasn't for me she would still be sick!"  
Opting not to answer, Sesshomaru gently worked his arm under the bends of Nazoki's knees. He snaked his hand around the curve of her hips, and rested his palm on her back. She was so light; easy for him to carry. Picking the woman up, Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. Her frown had faded, and she was suspiciously grinning. The girl was going to run and tell the first person she saw, he just knew it. Internally sighing, Sesshomaru stepped to her side. In a matter of seconds, the three were a golden orb, moving back towards Inuyasha's camp.


	47. Chapter 47

After returning the Miko to her mutt, Sesshomaru started back towards where he left Rin and Jaken. Not to his surprise, Inuyasha leapt from a tree, swinging the Tesseiga around like a mad man. Gracefully jumping out of the way, Sesshomaru took care not to disturb Nazoki. Inuyasha spoke through clenched teeth, glaring at the lord who maintained a disinterested expression.

"There you are! Idiot, where'd you take Kagome!?"

"Inuyasha, stop. He had a good reason." Kagome softly commanded the half-breed, and surprise crossed him. He had not even been paying attention, but Sesshomaru was carrying that Kitsune. The woman was injured, and limply hung in place. Well, at least they had found her. Lessening his offensive stance, Inuyasha stared at his half-brother, as if he expected an explanation. Of course, he knew he would not get one. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, and Inuyasha peered at her. The girl wore a wide smile, and motioned to the lord who had started away.  
"It's okay. He just wanted to help her." She stated, her voice hinting at deep thought.  
Frowning, Inuyasha allowed the Tesseiga to transform to its dormant appearance.  
"Yeah? Well she's still fucked up." The half-breed stated, nonchalantly.  
"Inuyasha! Wasn't I just telling you to mind your manners! I purified her! She breathed a bunch of miasma!"  
"Really? Well you shoulda purified her wounds! She's all cut up, and bloody-"  
"INUYASHA SIT!

Ignoring the commotion behind him, Sesshomaru continued about his way. He would put Inuyasha in his place another time. Right now, he would not put Nazoki down. The lord was walking at a leisurely pace, deep in contemplation. Internal dialogue streamed through his head, as he glanced down at the sleeping vixen. She had not even moved. What was wrong with her? Was she about to die? Again? Focusing his gaze on the moon, Sesshomaru tried to think of what he could say to the woman when she awoke. Would she still want to talk about the last time they were together? Or would she act as though it never happened? Whatever the case may be, he just hoped that she would wake up.

_**'Do you really wish to take her to the pack in such a condition?'**__  
'It is not a pack. They are my servants.'  
__**'Funny that they do not serve you...'**__  
'Be quiet.'  
__**'Take her to the forest, and heal her.'**__  
'This Sesshomaru does not know how she does it.'  
__**'It cannot be hard. Do it.'**__  
'Silence, I need to think.'  
__**'You **__are __**thinking. Mark her.'**__  
'The vixen refused my mark.'  
__**'Allow me to mark her; surely she could not heal that.'**__  
'Shut up.'_

A low groan interrupted the lord's thoughts, and he stopped as Nazoki gripped his Mokomoko. Gazing down at the woman, Sesshomaru sighed. Well, at least she could still move. When Inuyasha's group was out of sight, the lord turned into a forest. He walked up a small hill, paying close attention to their surroundings. It did not take long to find a small clearing. Nazoki would rest, and he would keep an eye on her. Not that he cared or anything... He just did not want Rin's friend to die... That's all. Her clothes were still damp, and he wondered if she had even been able to dry herself. Without a word, Sesshomaru gently laid the woman on the grass, and sat beside her. They were facing a small clearing of the trees, with a perfect view of the moon.

Silence had fallen over the forest, only lapsing for an occasional breeze, or the scurrying of a nocturnal animal. Glancing at Nazoki, Sesshomaru studied the many cuts and gashes which adorned her body. With one slow, sure movement, the man grabbed her tail. It was exactly how he expected it to be, soft, and warm. But not as warm as she normally was. He shifted his attention to her hand, and held it up to examine her cuts. The clumsy idiot had done it to herself, how foolish. You would think she knew better then to grip the blade of a sword. From her thumb to her wrist was a deep gash, which bothered Sesshomaru. His own sword had done that to her...

The wound on her stomach is what truly intrigued him though. How large was it? Easing one of his nails under the fabric of her yukata the man sneaked a peek at the injury in question. What had happened to her? What did Naraku do to her? Most of all, Sesshomaru wanted to know why. Though the man maintained his usual lack of expression, he inwardly cringed at the sight of Nazoki's torn flesh. Even her ankles were cut. The lord would have grabbed her ear again, but it too had somehow been injured. Tightening his jaw, Sesshomaru averted his gaze. He had seen enough. Most likely, he would need to get Nazoki a kimono. Not another strange yukata, but something nicer... Did kitsune even weave kimonos out of their strange fabric? They had to. If not, what would they do when winter came? Oh, but the body heat thing... Huh.

Laying back, Sesshomaru contemplated the events leading up to this moment. When he first met her, he thought she was unusual, yet not a bother. The oddest thing about her had been her nervous tendencies. He still had yet to see her exhibit such behavior with anybody but him. And when he thought she had excluded him, by giving everybody else a pendant... Then she tried to bond with that dreadful kitsune, and the lord called her away. His actions did not make sense. Every time she smiled or laughed with another man, even so much as touched him, Sesshomaru was immediately angered. He knew it would still have the same effect, as just thinking about it, he wished he had done much worse.

Then again, Nazoki had said her ring would affect his emotions... But he didn't have it back when she joined that gathering... When Koga had saved her, instead of the lord, he had contemplated simply shoving his claws into the wolf's neck. Her friend Eiji had quickly fled at the sight of the lord's poison claws. How dare he speak in a foreign language and hide secret conversations from the lord. Right in front of him too! The nerve of that kitsune; to romantically pursue Nazoki. He could not even let her be near Inuyasha; for fear that the half-breed would seduce her. No matter how Sesshomaru looked at it, she was his. She had been his, and he had been hers. Even if she denied his mark.

The vixen had insisted there was a more suited mate for him, but he did not care about her power. Obviously, she had enough to escape Naraku. Cleverly, at that. The man was positive she had perished.

_**'Mate her.'**__  
'Shut up. This Sesshomaru does not care for kitsune.'_

Nazoki had even lasted for a while on her own, sickened by miasma.

_**'Do you hear your thoughts right now? Heal her.'**__  
'I told you, she has not shown this Sesshomaru how.'  
__**'Then... Kill her?'  
**__'What? No! Why would I-  
__**'You are not doing anything else!'**_

Growling in response, the lord shook his head. How absurd. Kill Nazoki? Wasn't that the problem? Ignoring the continuous pestering of his beast, Sesshomaru glanced at the woman beside him. She did need to heal. However, if she was not awake, how could he initiate the flow of energy? She had not moved from the spot he had laid her in. The vixen was curled on her side facing him, still completely peaceful. How dare she reject him... Nobody rejected him. Nobody ever had the chance... Nevertheless, she never said it was because she did not want to be with him; simply implied that she was not good enough.

_**'She loves you.'**__  
'What? She never said that.'  
__**'We love her.'  
**__'WHAT? I never said that!'  
__**'Wake her up. Mate her.'**__  
'Again? You just want to mate her?! She is in no condition to-'  
__**'Then heal her!'  
**__'This Sesshomaru does not-'  
__**'At least try...'**_

Shifting his gaze from the moon, Sesshomaru stared at the vixen. She was obviously too weak to do anything but sleep. Maybe if he could give her energy, she would be okay. Nazoki had done the same for him, after all, and it seemed that she already had nothing to give when she had. That she gave him her last bit of strength, and retreated to rest. Why had she not accepted his offer to heal? It was obvious that she had been bleeding for days. Her every move would have been enough to open another wound. Vanity must have consumed her, because she had obviously cleaned up after seeing him. He could still smell the herbs on the woman. So foolish; to waste energy on her looks when she was already exhausted. Then again, that is how kitsune work. They adore beautiful things, and Sesshomaru could tell how embarrassed she was to look so poorly.

_**'Do it.'**_

Not a single second was wasted as Sesshomaru moved over the woman. Resting on his palm, and knees, he eased his legs between hers, and pushed her to her back.  
"Nazoki..."  
She did not stir at the sound of his voice. Her heartbeat was faint, only adding to the lord's grief. After a moment of studying the woman's unresponsive behavior, Sesshomaru crashed his lips into hers. She had to wake up. Did she even know he was here? That he had come back for her? Would she never sing of his return with Rin again? Many a day he had heard the pair before he arrived. The lord had chosen to wait, and discreetly listen. His passion received no response. Lowering himself to his elbow, Sesshomaru slipped his hand into her crimson curls. He could not force her to take her strength back. It was useless. She had to do it. Moving his lips to her neck, the lord pulled her hair out of the way. Without hesitation, the man marked her. She would be his, even if she did not recover; her last moments would forever be his.

Pushing his lips back to hers, the man continued to desperately kiss her. She had to accept his strength. She had not even shrieked, or protested his mark. How had she given him her strength? If nothing else would work, he would try to drain her, maybe then... The second the thought popped into his mind, the man reversed his focus. When a sliver of her energy danced onto his tongue, he knew he had done it. The moment he realized his success, he pushed his strength to her. She was accepting it. He figured it out. Noticing a slight movement, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. The moonlight revealed a furrow of the vixen's brow, and soon, a hand was placed to his jaw.

Nazoki's free hand wrapped around the lord's back, and she tightly pulled him against herself. Relief danced throughout the lord, and he deepened the kiss, passing the energy between the two of them. White light peeked through the wall of his hair; gently caressing the pair's features. When one of Nazoki's legs wrapped around his, the man severed the connection, and moved back to her neck. Of course, his mark had been healed, but he did not care. She was awake, and he would have plenty more time to claim her. As he traced his tongue over the spot he had previously bitten, Nazoki tightened her grasp on the fabric over his back and pulled him closer by the nape of his neck.  
"Sesshomaru..."

The murmured tone was like a soothing melody. One which he had heard so many times, that he had assumed would always be there. Days without it had driven him mad. After dragging his fangs across her skin, the lord pulled back, and gazed into the emerald pools of her eyes. Small flecks of light were reflected in them. A second was taken to study the soft expression the vixen held before he spoke.

"Do not allow men to drag you through the forest..."

Staring up at Sesshomaru, Nazoki slowly nodded.  
A playful smile curled her lips as she responded..  
"Does _this _Sesshomaru not count?"  
Upon hearing the words, a humorous snort escaped the man. It seemed as if he had been holding his breath, and only now could he release it. She was okay. And had chosen to amuse him instead of adding to the dramatic air, which had settled over the pair. Well, that was an unexpected question. Nazoki seemed surprised, and the expression was apparent, but soon she allowed a soft smile to take her once more. The lord's stern, yet gentle gaze seemed to captivate her, and she traced her thumb over his strong jaw line. He was definitely smiling. Not a single doubt remained in her mind, and no matter how small the expression was, she could tell. Without another word, he moved beside her, and she watched his every move. The man had given her a share of what little energy he had left, and she did not know what to say, or how to react. He stared at the moon, and leaned back on his elbow; not bothering to look at her, and acting as if nothing had happened. Though he had done a world of good, and she no longer ached, or felt exhaustion seeping through her limbs, Nazoki wished he had not broken the contact. He had obviously returned for her, and managed to reverse the effects of the miasma. It really had been him, mourning his mate, which only showed that he considered her as such. She wanted to be closer to him; the real Sesshomaru. A breeze rustled the leaves of the surrounding forest, bringing a slight chill with it.

Inching towards the lord, Nazoki leaned up. A second was taken to study the man's calm expression. He was truly lost in thought. His hair beautifully draped over his shoulders, resting on the ground behind him. The light of the sky revealed the deep magenta stripes of his cheeks, and the crescent of his forehead. The man had not washed his own dried blood from earlier away. From the looks of things, he rushed back to get her, not thinking of himself for a single second.  
"I'm cold..."

Sesshomaru gazed down at the vixen, knowing it was an excuse. Of course, he did not point it out, simply turned his arm towards her. She gently worked her way into his grasp, and leaned against his Mokomoko. When she had comfortably settled against him, Sesshomaru draped his arm over her waist. Softly grabbing his hand, Nazoki traced the dark stripes of his wrists. The lord gazed down at her as she laced her fingers with his.  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru..."

Upon hearing his name, the lord felt the corners of his lips barely turn up again. He returned his eyes to the moon in the sky, secretly enjoying the hand in his, and the soft tracing of his marks.

_**'We did it.'**__  
'Yes.'  
__**'Now mark her.'**__  
'Shut up.'_

**A/N: Yaaaaayyy~ So the story has been continued. It's named Lord bound 2 (Cause I'm cliche) If you want more, then check it out! :3  
****Also- Special thanks to Noniebee (4352183) for helping me with so many ideas for this story. If not for her, it wouldn't even exist :) Check out her stories! (Or Sesshy will be angry O.o lol)**

**To KyoyaOotoriLover- Thank you for your review, and I am glad you like the story :) I will definitely be adding more chapters, and already have a few different scenes planned out!**


End file.
